Held Hostage
by Shinkyu
Summary: Ketika Kyungsoo mulai menerima perjodohannya. Dia mengalami kecelakaan dan terbangun dalam keadaan tersandera oleh seorang misterius kaya raya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka telah menikah. Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi? [CHAPTER 9; 'Kacang kecil' is UP!]/Kaisoo fanfiction/Slight Chanbaek./GS!/M for Mature dan tindakan kekerasan. {Psychological Thriller}
1. Chapter 1 : Hilang

**H** **eld** **H** **ostage**

 **© Shinkyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kaisoo fanfiction**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungie, apa kah kau suka dengan Chanyeol oppa?"

Do Eunsoo bertanya lembut pada putri bungsunya yang sedang menyusun puzzle bergambar Pororo diruang tengah.

Kyungsoo yang baru berumur lima tahun hanya terdiam menatap eommanya dengan mata bulatnya yang polos.

"Acckk—lucu sekali!" Park Yuri memekik bagai gadis remaja. Mencubit pipi tembem si mungil Kyungsoo. "Aku gemas sekali pada putri mu Eunsoo-ah. Tak sabar rasanya menjadikan dia menantu"

"Aish eonni hentikan" wanita bersurai hitam sebahu itu menjauhkan Yuri dari putrinya ketika melihat Kyungsoo sudah mau menangis. Sahabatnya itu memang brutal jika sudah melihat yang imut-imut. "Diam lah eonni kita tanya Kyungsoo dulu. Apakah dia mau dijodohkan dengan anakmu atau tidak."

"Ah benar" Yuri setuju.

"Jadi Kyungie, Apakah kau mau menikah dengan Chanyeol oppa?"

Sekarang pertanyaan eommanya dirubah menjadi lebih spesifik. Yuri menatap Kyungsoo gemas, matanya berbinar penuh harap. Sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab seorang bocah lelaki yang cukup jangkung untuk anak seumurnya. Berlari heboh menghampiri mereka. Di tangan anak itu terdapat figur ultramen kesukaannya.

"Eomma aku lapar!" Park Chanyeol menyentak sambil beringsut duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

Eunsoo dan Yuri tertawa melihat kedua anak mereka yang begitu manis jika disandingkan bersama. Bagaimana Chanyeol membantu Kyungsoo merapihkan puzzle yang berceceran dilantai. Bagaimana Kyungsoo menyentuh rambut Chanyeol yang basah oleh keringat karena bermain diluar.

"Apakah Kyungie juga lapar?" Yuri bertanya pada Kyungsoo. Si kecil Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, rambutnya yang tebal dikucir dua bergoyang lucu.

"Baiklah tapi Kyungie belum menjawab pertanyaan eomma. Apakah Kyungie mau menikah dengan Chanyeol?" Eunsoo masih belum menyerah pada putrinya. Ia ingin sekali menjadi keluarga dengan Yuri sahabatnya sejak ia lahir hingga saat ini. walaupun sepenuhnya ia sadar. Maksud pertanyaannya mungkin belum dapat Kyungsoo mengerti.

"Kyungie harus mau! nanti oppa dorong ayunan untuk Kyungie setiap hari" Chanyeol berbisik dengan mimik yang serius. Sebenarnya ia pun tak mengerti pertanyaan itu, ia pikir artinya hampir sama saja. Seperti _'Mau kah kau bermain dengan Chanyeol?'_

Tak sadar bahwa suaranya terlampau keras hingga dapat didengar oleh dua orang wanita dewasa dihadapan mereka.

Lagi-lagi interaksi kedua anak itu mampu membuat kedua ibu tersenyum bahagia. Mimpi untuk menjadi besan bagai dekat, didepan mata.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tubuhnya yang gendut membuat tak ada teman yang mau mendorong ayunannya di TK. Hanya Chanyeol yang mau melakukannya tanpa diminta. Chanyeol sangat baik, Kyungsoo mau menikah dengan Chanyeol.

"Iya! Kyungco mau!"

Perjodohan mereka terikat dimulai dari saat itu.

.

.

 _ **18 years later**_

Dedaunan berhembus tertiup angin, suasana yang asri menambah keindahan taman Universitas Internasional Seoul. Terlihat Ketiga gadis tengah sibuk dengan tugas mereka. Si gadis bermata bulat dengan rambut panjang berwarna hitam tengah menelepon seseorang. Kedua sahabatnya Luhan gadis dengan rambut pirang sebahu dan Baekhyun dengan rambut coklat bergelombang tengah debat mengenai siapa yang paling jago dalam nada rendah di kelas musik tadi. Chen teman sekelas mereka yang cerewet atau Minseok gadis imut yang jarang berbicara.

"Kyungsoo, tunanganmu menjemput tuh." Luhan melihat seorang pria mendekati tempat duduk mereka, ia terkikik geli seraya menyenggol Baekhyun disebelahnya. Keningnya merenyit begitu menemukan Baekhyun yang hanya terdiam dengan kepala menunduk menatap kosong sepasang sepatunya.

Gadis dengan mata bulat itu menghela napas. "Sudah ku bilang, oppa tidak usah menjemput. Aku mau pulang sendiri" omel Kyungsoo begitu pemuda jangkung dengan stelan jas hitam telah sampai dihadapannya.

"Eomma kangen ingin bertemu denganmu" Jelas Chanyeol lembut. "Hai Luhan, hai ..Baekhyun" sapanya kemudian ketika menyadari ada dua orang gadis yang hadir diantaranya dan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Chanyeol oppa" Luhan berbasa-basi. "Menjemput Kyungsoo?"

"Ya" jawab Chanyeol singkat. Pandangannya terpaku pada Baekhyun yang membisu dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo berdehem menatap mereka berdua. Ia merapihkan peralatan melukisnya diatas meja. "Sebaiknya kita pulang oppa. Bukan kah Yuri eomma ingin bertemu dengan ku?"

Lelaki bertelinga lebar itu tersentak mengalihkan tatapannya pada tunangannya yang imut. Ia merasa bersalah ketahuan menatap gadis lain. Seharusnya ia dapat mengotrol diri dengan baik.

"Kemarikan tas mu"

Chanyeol membawakan tas Kyungsoo. Ia masihlah lelaki yang gentle sama seperti saat mereka kecil dulu.

"Aku duluan Luhanie, Baekie." Kyungsoo tersenyum, berpamitan pada dua sahabat nya dan kemudian membiarkan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya erat. Menuntun gadis itu menuju mobilnya diparkiran.

"Mereka sangat serasi" Gadis dengan mata indah bak rusa itu bergumam iri. Melambai pada Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan menjauhi.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menatap punggung pasangan itu nanar. "Ya, serasi sekali.." bisik nya pelan tertiup angin dalam keheningan.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki menggema dalam mansion. Lukisan dengan nilai seni tinggi berbaris rapi didinding. Lampu kristal menerangi ruangan menambah kesan kemewahan. Tempat itu begitu indah namun terlihat hampa tak terjamah.

Pintu coklat besar dengan ukiran elegan itu didorong pelan. Menampilkan ruangan dengan penerangan yang sedikit remang. Seorang pria berdiri gagah menghadap jendela. Meja kerja disampingnya terdapat banyak dokumen berserakan.

"Tuan, memanggil saya?"

Dia menoleh. Wajahnya terhalangi sinar matahari.

"Ravi" katanya pada lelaki yang berdiri di depan pintu. "Aku akan ke Busan, siapkan pesawat" perintahnya. Begitu dingin tanpa nada.

"Mengapa Tuan Kim?" Ravi kembali bertanya.

Lelaki berkulit tan di hadapan Ravi tak menyahut. Hanya menatapnya tajam seraya menunjuk foto berukuran besar yang terpasang disamping ruangan. Foto seorang wanita cantik tengah tersenyum begitu tulus kearah kamera.

Ravi menundukan kepalanya, mengerti. "Saya akan menyiapkan karangan bunga terbaik Tuan."

Wanita di dalam foto itu adalah ibu, dari Kim Kai—Tuan nya. seorang yang Ravi abdikan seumur hidup.

Kai. Lelaki dingin misterius. Tak ada sedikitpun emosi dalam air mukanya.

"Aku ingin pesawat sudah siap besok" perintah Kai mutlak.

"Baik Tuan. Laksanakan" Tentu bukan masalah, Tuan Kai merupakan miliuner muda. Di umur nya yang baru beranjak 26 tahun ia sudah menanamkan saham dimana-mana. Kim company perusahaan besar peninggalan ayahnya berkembang lebih pesat ditangan dinginnya. Perusahaan itu menjadi lebih sukses tiga kali lipat. Tak ternilai kekayaannya di Korea. Kai disegani dimanapun ia berada. Didambakan oleh semua wanita, namun sayang. Lelaki itu bagai mati rasa. Emosinya perlahan meninggalkannya sejak ia kecil. Semua kekayaan bagaikan tempatnya membuang waktu untuk hidup.

"Apa ada hal lain tuan?"

Kai terdiam sesaat memandang foto ibunya. "Pergilah"

.

.

.

"Apa yang eommonim ingin bicarakan oppa? Sampai mengutusmu untuk menjemputku" Kyungsoo memperhatikan jemari jantan Chanyeol yang menyetir kemudi. Lalu beralih pada wajahnya yang serius memandang jalanan. Begitu tampan, namun mengapa hatinya tak pernah bergetar. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Lelaki jangkung itu merasa diperhatikan, menoleh sekejap menemukan Tunangan nya sedang memandangnya dengan kedua mata yang bulat. "Eii" tangannya tak kuasa menahan godaan untuk mencubit pipi tembem Kyungsoo gemas. "Eomma, bertanya mengapa kau jarang main ke rumah"

"Kan aku kemarin sibuk dengan tugas akhir"

Chanyeol tersenyum bangga. "Seperti baru kemarin aku mengantar jemputmu dengan sepeda. Sekarang kau akan wisuda" pandangan matanya menerawang. "Sudah lama juga ya kita dijodohkan begini" entah Chanyeol sadar atau tidak namun pada dua kata terakhir suaranya menjadi lebih sendu.

Kyungsoo membuang mukanya. Memilih menatap jendela, jalanan Seoul lebih menarik dibandingkan mimik Chanyeol yang tak dapat ia baca. Topik Perjodohan memang sensitif saat mereka beranjak dewasa. Dulu mungkin mereka tak mengerti semua itu. Mengiyakan dengan polosnya, mereka tak menolak karena pilihan orang tua pastilah tepat dan mereka pun nyaman satu-sama lain. Namun ketika mereka mengerti apa itu cinta.

Perjodohan ini bagaikan hal yang mengekang mereka. Chanyeol tak pernah keberatan. Begitu pun Kyungsoo mereka berdua merupakan anak berbakti tak ingin menghapuskan senyuman ibu mereka.

Lagipula pasangan mereka pun sudah mereka kenal sejak kecil. Tumbuh bersama, menjalani hari bersama. Telah mengenal satu sama lain begitu dalam. Aneh nya Cinta itu tak juga datang.

Keduanya merasakan hampa yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

Hubungan keluarga telah terjalin begitu erat. Hingga apartemen untuk mereka berdua tengah dipersiapkan. Tinggal satu langkah lagi untuk menuju jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Pernikahan.

"Apakah ini yang terbaik...?" bisik Kyungsoo sangat pelan. Lelaki di balik kemudi hanya mampu terdiam tak dapat menjawab.

Chanyeol sudah memperkirakan hubungan mereka. Namun mengapa kini ia mulai bimbang? Tidak mungkin ia meragukan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu hampir melambangkan kesempurnaan, cantik, berpendidikan, menyukai anak-anak, ramah, sopan, pandai memasak, suaranya indah dan dia menyayangi keluarganya. Tapi, apa kah Kyungsoo menyayanginya juga?

Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo sejenak. Menerka-nerka apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu saat ini. "Kau ragu, Soo"

Kyungsoo tersentak, "Tidak oppa. Aku.. aku hanya..." Gadis bersurai hitam itu kehabisan kata-kata. Tak mampu menerjemahkan apa yang diinginkan kan hatinya. Ia tercekat menelan salivanya gugup. Tidak enak hati pada Chanyeol.

"Sudahlah aku mengerti" Chanyeol hanya dapat tersenyum. Dalam relung jiwanya yang terdalam ia merasakan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! Anakku yang cantik sudah datang!" pekik Yuri heboh. Diumur yang yang bertambah, ia masihlah terlihat elegan dan rupawan. Dressnya yang berwarna hijau tosca itu terayun ketika ia berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang baru turun dari mobil di garasi.

"Ya ampun eomma, santailah sedikit" protes Chanyeol. Memutar bola matanya. Bosan melihat sikap eommanya yang berlebihan pada Kyungsoo.

"Eomma rindu, Kyungie kemana saja" Nyonya Park itu memeluk Kyungsoo lembut. Tanpa memperdulikan anak bungsunya yang berwajah kesal disamping Kyungsoo.

Merasakan pelukan hangat dari ibu keduanya. Bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo tega menolak kasih sayang ini?

"Maaf eommonim." Kyungsoo yang lebih mungil, tenggelam dalam pelukan Yuri.

"Tak apa, ayo masuk." Yuri menepuk kepala Kyungsoo sebelum menuntun calon menantunya itu masuk kedalam kediaman megahnya. Disisinya Chanyeol mengikuti dengan sorot sendu seiring pergerakan mereka.

Begitu mereka tiba diruang keluarga kediam Park. Yuri selaku nyonya rumah segera mengintruksikan maid untuk membuatkan minuman dingin. Anaknya dan calon menantunya pasti kehausan ditambah cuaca Seoul yang makin terik.

"Yura eonni bekerja eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo. Suasana dalam rumah mewah itu sangat sepi. Yuri tersenyum menyadari kepedulian Kyungsoo.

"Iya, ada liputan berita." balas ibu Chanyeol itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan balas tersenyum. Maid datang membawakan minuman yang Yuri pinta. Chanyeol segera meminum hingga tandas entah mengapa dia sangat haus dan frustasi melihat ke akraban tunangannya dan ibunya sendiri.

"Ada perlu apa eomma?" tanya Chanyeol tak sabar, meletakan cangkir diatas meja kaca.

Yuri mendelik pada putranya sebelum kembali menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Sayang sebentar lagi kan kau akan lulus. Pekerjaan Chanyeol pun makin berkembang, posisinya diperusahaan sudah tinggi. Eomma dan appa ingin kalian mempercepat tanggal pernikahan."

Kyungsoo terbatuk disampingnya Chanyeol berinisiatif menepuk punggung gadis itu lembut. Yuri diam-diam mengagumi tindakan reflek putranya.

"Eomma kenapa mendadak sih!" protes Chanyeol sebal. "Lagi pula bagaimana jika Kyungsoo ingin mencari pengalaman dengan bekerja dulu?"

Yuri menundukan kepalanya sedih. Dia mengusap mata dengan sendu seolah air mata mengalir disana. "Eomma tak sabar menimang cucu. Apa eomma salah?"

Melihat kesedihan Yuri tak pelak meremas hati Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memang memiliki rasa simpati yang tinggi. "Baiklah eomma." dia setuju begitu saja. Chanyeol memandangnya dengan sorot mata kaget.

"Terimakasih Kyungie, kau memang yang terbaik." Yuri menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. "Tak sabar rasanya melihat Kyungie dan Yeol kecil berlarian di rumah ini. Mati pun rasanya aku akan tersenyum bahagia"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan," pinta Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas panjang. Jika ibunya sudah berbicara mengenai kematian ia tak bisa menolak.

Kyungsoo memaksakan tawa walau terdengar sumbang. "Apakah eomma sudah membicarannya dengan orangtua ku?"

"Belum, orangtua mu kan sedang di Busan dan tak bisa dihubungi lewat telepon." keluh Yuri kesal melepaskan pelukan mereka dan memilih mengusap surai hitam Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merasakan kasih sayang yang begitu besar dari Yuri. Dia sangat bahagia dan merasa beruntung. Walau tak sepenuhnya mencintai Chanyeol namun berada di keluarga Park merupakan pilihan yang sempurna. Chanyeol sangat gentle, Yura nunna baik sekali. Orang tua Park menyayanyinya seperti putri sendiri. Dan lagi keluarga mereka merupakan keluarga berada. Bukan Kyungsoo materialistis namun uang penting dikehidupan sekarang. Apakah ada yang ingin hidup melarat? Kyungsoo tak mau.

"Sebaiknya kalian mengujungi orangtua mu Kyungsoo." saran Yuri lalu perhatiannya mengarah pada putranya. "Ibu mohon"

"Tapi, bu. Mengapa kita tak menunggu sampai orangtua Kyungsoo kembali" Chanyeol berseru menyarankan idenya. Banyak pekerjaan dikantor yang tak bisa ia tinggalkan begitu saja.

Kyungsoo mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol. Dia pun harus mempersiapkan kelulusannya.

"Ibu tak sabar" Yuri berkacak pinggang. "Tentang kantor mu, ibu akan meminta ayah untuk memberikanmu cuti dan kau Kyungsoo bukankah sebaiknya kau pun menikmati liburan? Kalian berdua sangat kaku. Sebentar lagi kalian menikah. Ibu bahkan tak pernah melihat kalian berpelukan"

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol langsung mengalikan tatapan mereka. Menutupi rasa malu.

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan pesawat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo melanjutkan dengan menggunakan mobil yang mereka sewa. Mobilnya tak begitu bagus. Seltbelt Kyungsoo bahkan tidak terpasang secara sempurna.

Mereka mengikuti saran Yuri dan berangkat menuju Busan seminggu kemudian.

Jalanan menajak dengan belokan yang curam mendominasi. Sesekali Kyungsoo mencengkram seltbeltnya takut terlepas. Mereka menuju perbuktitan yang bahkan tak muncul dalam peta. Kawasan yang ditumbuhi pohon pinus yang tinggi menjulang juga kabut yang sedikit menganggu penglihatan. Kyungsoo beruntung Chanyeol mengemudi dengan baik.

"Jika mengantuk tidur saja" Chanyeol bersuara. Tatapan matanya sepenuhnya fokus pada jalanan. Sesekali melirik spion. Dalam hati bertanya-tanya mengapa tak ada satu pun mobil selain mereka. Ia segera mengusir perasaan anehnya.

"Aku tak mungkin meninggalkamu sendirian, nanti kau bosan." balas Kyungsoo santai sambil memaninkan handphonenya. Tidak ada jaringan sedikitpun. Uh dimana mereka sekarang? Apakah mereka tersesat?

"Apakah kau yakin ini jalannya oppa?" tanyanya mulai merasa takut.

Chanyeol menelan saliva gugup. "Aku mengikuti intruksi paman Do di telpon tadi"

Sebelum berangkat mereka memang sudah lebih dulu menanyakan alamat pada ayah Kyungsoo tetapi, ayahnya mengatakan tidak jauh dari pemukiman warga. Namun mereka sudah melewati pemukiman warga satu jam yang lalu. Menelpon seseorang dan mencari alamat melalui maps tidak bisa mereka lakukan karena kendala jaringan. Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo benar-benar seperti berada dijalan buntu.

"Jangan khawatir, apapun yang terjadi aku akan menjagamu. Aku janji" Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo dengan senyuman kecil. Mencoba menenangkan gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

"Aku percaya padamu oppa. Kau tak akan meninggalkanku." balas Kyungsoo ikut menorehkan senyuman berbentuk hati. Mereka bertatapan hingga suara klakson besar memekakan telinga terdengar.

Kepala Kyungsoo menoleh cepat dan mendapati sebuah truk besar pengangkut kayu persis dihadapan mereka. Sinarnya begitu menyilaukan mata. Kyungsoo berteriak ketakutan begitu pula Chanyeol disamping kemudi. Chanyeol segera membelokan stir ke arah manamun secara sembrono hingga mobil mereka tergelincir ke arah kiri. Tepatnya pada deretan pohon pinus.

Mobil berwarna hitam itu membentur pohon besar dan jatuh terguling kebawah jurang yang terjal. Berguling beberapa kali hingga sebuah akar dan batu menghantam. Suara besi yang bertubrukan keras menggema, slot pintu terbuka, sisi pintu mengarah pada jurang. Tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak sadarkan diri miring karenanya hingga seltbelt yang memang sudah rusak tak kuasa menahan bobot tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo terjatuh ke jurang yang tak diketahui kedalamannya. Ditelan kabut dan jeritan supir truk yang menjadi saksi mata.

.

.

.

.

Mansion besar ditengah hutan yang biasanya hening menjadi ramai setelah terdengar benturan besar. Kai mengangkat wajahnya dari dokumen yang tengah ia tekuni.

"Suara apa itu?" alisnya terangkat.

"Biar saya periksa tuan" Ravi segera undur diri setelah membungkukan tubuhnya hormat.

Selepas kepergian Ravi, Kai termenung tampak kehilangan selera melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Dia melepaskan jas hitam yang membalut tubuh atletisnya menyisakan kemeja biru bergaris.

"Alpha!" Kai berseru dipekarangan mansion yang luas. Empat kaki berderap muncul menubruk tubuhnya. Seekor anjing siberian husky berwarna putih dan abu-abu menunduk, menyundul lutut Kai. Kai segera mengelus kepalanya. Biasanya anjing itu akan menyalak gembira atau bermain dikaki Kai tetapi anjing kesayangannya itu malah menggongong bolak-balik gelisah menuju pintu gerbang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai, sepertinya Alpha memintanya untuk mengikuti. Seperti ingin menunjukan sesuatu. Harus Kai akui Alpha memiliki penciuman sangat tajam. "Apa kau menemukan bangkai tikus lagi?" dia bergumam sambil berjalan menuju semak belantara.

Sepuluh menit mereka berjalan dan harus menyusuri aliran sungai. Kai mulai kesal dan memilih akan menarik anjingnya paksa untuk pulang Jika saja dia tak menemukan tubuh seseorang gadis tersangkut di ranting sungai yang deras.

"Mayat?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Alpha terus menggongong padanya memintanya berbuat sesuatu. Kai segera mengelus moncong Alpha agar tenang.

Gadis itu memiliki kulit sangat putih hampir seperti mayat. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena rambutnya yang panjang berwarna hitam menutupi dengan acak-acakan. Pakaiannya penuh tanah dan bercak darah.

Walaupun Kai dianggap tak berperasaan dia masih memiliki hati nurani untuk tak membiarkan siapapun mati dihadapannya. Ia segera membuka kemejanya dan menceburkan diri ke aliran sungai yang deras. Berenang melawan arus sungai dan mencoba meraih tubuh kecil gadis itu. Setelah mendapatkannya Kai bersusah payah menariknya ke daratan. beberapakali Kai tersedak air, dia tetap menolak menyerah terus berenang sampai tepian. Begitu tiba, Alpha mengongong mencoba menarik tuannya.

Kai menggapai pepohonan ditepi sungai, dia mendorong gadis itu ke tepian sebelum mengangkat dirinya sendiri.

Kai mengatur nafasnya yang memburu dia mendudukan diri sebelum menoleh menatap gadis asing yang tergeletak disampingnya.

Kai merogoh saku celananya mencoba mengambil handphonenya dan menghubungi orang lain. Namun percuma benda tersebut mati terendam air saat Kai berenang.

"Sial" Jemari Kai meremat surai basahnya. Dia buta akan pertolongan pertama. Apa yang harus Kai lakukan?

"Apakah kau mati?" tanya Kai menyingkirkan rambut Kyungsoo yang kusut. Dia mengambil dedauan dan rumput di rambutnya. Wajah Kyungsoo pucat pasi bibirnya membiru. Seluruh tubuhnya dingin.

Kai mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang kotor oleh lumpur. Menatap gadis itu lama sebelum memilih berdiri dan berencana kembali menuju kediamannya, meminta bantuan.

Ketika ia akan beranjak jemari lemah menahan kakinya. Mungkin hanya gapaian pelan. Kai menoleh tak menyangka gadis itu masih hidup.

Kai menunduk mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. "Hei" Kai menepuk pipi Kyungsoo sedikit keras.

Kyungsoo mengapai lengan Kai dipipinya. Matanya masih sepenuhnya terpejam. Dia memegang telunjuk Kai lemah.

"To-long.. Ja.. Jangan. Pergi" bibir Kyungsoo gemetar. Dia membuka matanya dan mendapati sepasang retina bak elang menatapnya lekat sebelum kegelapan menyelimuti dan dia menjadi kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Seluruh tubuhnya sakit Kyungsoo mengantuk. Samar dia mendengar suara pria.. seseorang mengantarnya ke alam yang dalam dan tak berujung.

"Sayang kau... membutuhkan ku? Baiklah kalau begitu"

Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah ini pertanda baik atau bukan?

Apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah. Kyungsoo akan menerimanya.

 **To be continue**

A/N

Aku minta dukungan, kritik dan sarannya dikolom riview ya. Agar penulis semangat melanjutkan. Terimakasih :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Pencarian

Warnig: Jika ada yang bergaris miring, berarti flashback.

Ada beberapa tindakan kekerasan, jangan dicontoh di rumah oke?

.

.

 **Held Hostage**

 **© Shinkyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kaisoo fanfiction**

.

.

"Tuan! Anda baik-baik saja?" para penjaga sekitar tujuh orang, berseragam serba hitam menghampiri Kai yang tengah menggendong seorang wanita. Penampilan tuan mereka sungguh berbeda, Kai terbiasa memakai jas kemeja yang sangat licin dan kaku. Kini telanjang dada dengan tubuh yang basah kuyup.

Wanita digendongannya lebih parah lagi, dia memakai dress hampir penuh oleh lumpur dan darah. Tak bergerak di gendongan Kai, tampak lemas tidak bernyawa. Apa tuan mereka membawa pulang mayat?

"T-tuan" gagap salah satu ajudannya berjalan canggung mengikuti Kai masuk kedalam mansion. Ingin bertanya mengenai siapa wanita itu atau kejadian apa yang baru saja terjadi? Ia tak berani dan hanya mampu diam menelan pertanyaannya sendiri. Bisa-bisa kepalanya hilang jika dia lancang.

"Apakah kau butuh bantuan, tuan Kai?" salah satu dari mereka yang bernama Ilsan menawarkan diri menggantikan tuannya untuk menggendong sang wanita asing tersebut karena jarak antara gerbang dan pintu mansion lumayan jauh.

"Tidak!" Kai menatap mereka marah. "Jangan pernah ada yang berani menyentuhnya."

Para penjaga sontak menunduk takut namun tetap mengikuti tuannya hingga kedalam. Cemas jika Kai kesulitan dan membutuhkan bantuan mereka.

"Panggilkan Dr. Choi!" pekik Kai saat sudah tiba di dalam mansionnya. Dia merasakan kulit Kyungsoo makin mendingin. Helaan nafas gadis itu hampir tak terasa lagi.

.

.

.

Suara sirine terdengar dikawasan berkabut, beberapa orang berlalu lalang mengurus tugas mereka masing-masing. Mobil pengangkut diarahkan untuk mengambil sebuah mobil hitam yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Kaca depan hancur dan kap depan peyok setelah menghantam pohon.

Didalam ambulance para team medis sibuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada seorang pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri. Kepala dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah pun sepertinya dia mengalami fraktur tulang belakang.

"Apa kau yakin ada korban lain?" polisi berambut pirang dan sepertinya pemimpin diantara mereka mulai mengintrogasi supir truk yang menjadi saksi mata tungal.

"Seorang gadis! Dia j-jatuh ke dalam sana! Jauh ke jurang!" sahut sang saksi terbata-bata masih tak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Kerahkan bantuan, kita susuri jurang itu sekarang!" titah polisi pada anak buah yang berjaga.

"Maaf pak, medan sangat berbahaya, tanah daerah sini rawan longsor sehingga kita tak bisa membawa alat ke dalam hutan, hanya bisa berjalan kaki mengandalkan diri sendiri dan juga kabut sangat tebal, sangat beresiko pak." ungkap salah satu polisi ragu.

"Sial."

"Pak identitasnya sudah ditemukan!" pekik tiba-tiba salah satu anak buahnya didekat mobil Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang hampir hancur. Dia menemukan tas hitam dikursi belakang. "Pria ini bernama Park Chanyeol, dia dari Seoul."

Polisi berambut pirang tersebut mengangkat alis dan mengambil keputusan "Hubungi keluarganya, kita akan melakukan pencarian setelah kabut berkurang." dia melihat jurang yang terjal dalam hati mengira apakah korban lain masih hidup sekarang? Atau kah sudah tak bernyawa? Apapun yang terjadi dia harus menemukannya.

"Siap komandan, Kris!"

.

.

.

Dalam eksistensinya hidup, Choi Junmyeon tahu bahwa sepupunya Kai adalah orang tergila dan misterius yang paling dikenalnya. Saat mereka kecil Kai pernah membunuh seekor kucing karena berani menyakarnya, dia pernah membawa pulang seekor tupai yang berdarah.

Junmyeon cuma mengkira dulu Kai tidak suka pada binatang. Syukurlah saat mereka beranjak dewasa prilaku Kai perlahan menghilang namun dia berubah menjadi sosok yang pendiam dan tenang. Sangat tenang sampai Junmyeon pikir Kai adalah sebuah patung.

Hingga saat ini, siang hari yang tenang Junmyeon tengah bermain golf dipekarangannya tiba-tiba dia diminta datang dengan peralatan medisnya yang lengkap. Kai sampai mengutus para ajudannya dengan mobil besar. Junmyeon kira ia akan dirampok saat semua alat medis diangkut begitu saja ke dalam mobil.

Junmyeon bahkan masih memakai topi golf saat diseret paksa untuk masuk. Dia pasrah saja, mungkin berarti sangat mendesak atau Kai memang sudah kehilangan kewarasannya.

Begitu tiba dikediaman mewah Kim, Junmyeon disuguhkan oleh sosok wanita tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang.

Ternyata jika Junmyeon pikir Kai sudah lebih waras saat dewasa adalah salah. Kai masih segila waktu kecil.

"Apa kau membunuh seseorang?!" bentak Junmyeon. Rahangnya menganga. Mendekati tubuh kaku itu gugup, dia tak mau menjadi saksi pembunuhan.

Kai hanya meliriknya sedikit, dia melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk menyisir rambut panjang gadis itu. "Ssstt jangan berisik." pintanya pelan menempelkan telunjuk didepan bibir.

Gadis itu berkulit pucat terdapat beberapa lebam dan sedikit bercak darah. Dia memakai dress panjang berwarna tosca. Sepertinya sudah dimandikan dan di dandani, namun sebagai dokter Junmyeon menyadari bahwa keadaan gadis itu sekarat.

"Tolong ambil infus! IV, aboket perban semuanya terserah!" titah Jonmyeon pada para maid yang setia berdiri dibelakang Kai.

Kai menganggukan kepala, memberi persetujuan dan mereka langsung mengikuti semua intruksi Junmyeon.

Junmyeon melakukan segala sesuatu sesuai tugasnya dengan sangat cekatan. Tidak diragukan dia merupakan dokter jenius yang handal.

"Kai kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit." kata Junmyeon setelah menempelkan stetoskopnya pada dada Kyungsoo. "Detak jantungnya sangat lemah dan peralatan milikku tak lengkap."

"TIDAK!"

Teriakan Kai mengagetkan seisi ruangan. Kai langsung memeluk tubuh ringkih itu tak memperdulikan selang infus di kedua lengan Kyungsoo. "Jangan pisahkan kami..." pinta Kai suaranya melemah, dia berubah gelisah, melirik berbagai arah gemetaran dan ketakutan, lalu tiba-tiba tatapan matanya berangsur tajam bagaikan siap membunuh Junmyeon kapan saja.

Junmyeon menelan salivanya. "Aku memerlukan semua alat yang mampu menopangnya Kai. Infus saja tak cukup." gumam Jonmyeon tetap menyuarakan pendapat. Jika dibiarkan gadis ini akan mati.

"BELI SEMUANYA!" teriak Kai. "RAVI! KEMARI" dia menoleh pada tangan kanannya. Ravi mendekat dengan kepala menunduk.

Dibanding para maid dan Junmyeon yang sedikit ketakutan akan sikap Kai. Ravi terlihat paling tenang. Dia bahkan menyunggingkan senyuman resmi.

"Laksanakan tuan." katanya dan segera undur diri.

Junmyeon memperhatikan interaksi mereka dan hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati kemudian perhatiannya tercurah pada sosok gadis yang masih didalam dekapan Kai.

Dress tosca dengan pita berewarna hitam itu tampak familiar oleh Junmyeon. Dokter itu menoleh kesekeliling ruangan dan mendapati lukisan seorang wanita. Berambut ikal panjang sedang memangku sosok Kai kecil. Itu kan Nyonya Kim? Ibu kandung Kai dan juga bibinya. Dress dalam lukisan nyonya Kim sangat mirip dengan yang dipakai gadis itu sekarang.

Apa-apaan ini?

.

.

.

Berjam-jam telah terlewati, Junmyeon bekerja dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri. Kondisi gadis malang itu kini stabil dengan semua alat dan obat yang telah Kai beli. Terkadang Junmyeon terkagum-kagum oleh segala tindakan Kai. Orang kaya memang bisa melakukan segala yang dia suka.

Junmyeon berdecak lalu beranjak meninggalkan gadis itu setelah dia memastikan keadaannya. Walau telah diselamatkan gadis itu tetap koma. Junmyeon bukan Tuhan namun dia memperkirakan kemungkinan hidup gadis itu sangat sedikit.

Junmyeon memilih menghampiri Kai yang tengah duduk mengamati pekerjaannya di sofa panjang di pojok ruangan.

"Tolong jelaskan sesuatu padaku." dia duduk disamping Kai seraya merenggangkan ototnya yang kaku.

"Dia datang, ibu mengirimkan."

Alis Junmyeon bertaut mencoba mencerna gumaman Kai.

"Ibu bilang akan datang seseorang padaku yang akan menggantikannya." oceh Kai semangat. "Aku menunggu dan menunggu akhirnya dia datang ke tempat ini."

"Kau sudah gila!" Junmyeon bangkit berdiri namun sebelum itu Ravi menghadangnya dengan pistol.

"Tuan Kim belum selesai bicara." kata Ravi dengan senyuman ramah. Junmyeon merasa nyawanya akan hilang hari ini. Dia mengangguk dan senapan itu kembali tersimpan didalam jas ravi. Ekor matanya melirik para bodygruad di sekitar ruangan entah menyimpan berapa senjata dalam pakaian mereka. Junmyeon merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar ketakutan.

"Aku menemukannya disungai" Kai menyesap tehnya begitu Junmyeon kembali duduk terpaksa. Pernyataan tersebut sedikit banyak membuat Junmyeon lega. Berarti bukan Kai yang melukai gadis itu. Tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apa yang menimpanya?

"Terjadi kecelakaan besar tuan Choi, nyonya sebagai salah satu korban." Ravi melanjutkan seperti bisa menebak raut penasaran Junmyeon.

"Kai kau tahu ini merupakan kejahatan bukan? Kita harus melaporkan pada pihak berwajib! Keluarganya pasti tengah mencarinya! Kita harus mengembalikannya."

"Apa maksudmu?" alis Kai bertaut mulai tersurut emosi. "Kenapa aku harus mengembalikannya? Dia memintaku untuk _tidak meninggalkannya_! Dia membutuhkanku! Ibu mengirimkannya padaku!"

Junmyeon tercengang, walau belum sepenuhnya mengerti dia memilih untuk tak mengorek informasi namun gadis itu tetap harus pulang ke rumahnya. Perbuatan yang Kai lakukan tidak benar. "Tetap saja Kai aku tak akan membantumu melakukan kejahatan, aku takut akan masuk penjara. Aku mempunyai istri dan seorang putra." dia mencoba mengiba. Jika polisi tahu Junmyeon ikut terlibat, karirnya sebagai dokter akan kandas sudah.

"Jika kau tak membantuku, kau tetap akan ku jebloskan kedalam penjara." Kai tersenyum pada sepupunya itu. "Ingat aku pernah membantumu menutupi kasus malpraktik yang kau lakukan dulu."

Saat Junmyeon masih seorang dokter magang dia pernah tak sengaja menuliskan resep obat yang salah. Dikarenakan shiftnya yang hampir 24 jam dirumah sakit. Kelelahan dan mengantuk membuatnya tak bisa berfikir jernih. Akibat kelalaiannya Junmyeon membuat seseorang mati. Dia menuliskan resep pengencer cairan pada pasien berumur 70 tahun yang menderita diabetes melitus.

Dia hanyalah dokter muda, tak berpengalaman dan karirnya akan hancur begitu awal. Jika saat itu Kai tak datang dan menyuap panti jompo tempat sang pasien bernaung agar menutup kasus dan mengatakan bahwa memang keadaan pasien yang sudahlah kronis jadi kematian tersebut bukan karena kesalahan Junmyeon, maka Junmyeon tak akan menjadi dokter sukses seperti sekarang.

"K-kau mengancamku?" tanya Junmyeon dengan suara bergetar.

"Ini bukan ancaman hyung, ini bisnis." balas Kai santai memandang Junmyeon dengan alis terangkat. "Aku tak memaksamu, hidupmu memang ada ditanganku."

"Kau sangat licik Kai!" emosi melanda Junmyeon. Dia bersiap menerjang Kai dengan memberikan bogem mentah, belum sempat menyentuh seujung rambut pun para bodyguard milik Kai menahannya. Menempelkan pistol ke belakang kepalanya.

"Ingat, sembuhkan dia dan tutup mulutmu rapat-rapat." seru Kai sambil menepuk pipi Junmyeon kemudian melangkah mendekati sosok Kyungsoo. Mendekap gadis itu erat sambil menciumi kepalanya dengan mata yang masih mengarah pada Junmyeon.

"Ambil seluruh baju dan perlengkapan Junmyeon, mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal disini." perintahnya pada salah satu pesuruh. "dan lepaskan saja dia" Kai membuang muka kembali asik menciumi seluruh wajah Kyungsoo, mengabaikan sepupunya yang shock akan perkataannya.

Para bodygruad menuruti dengan patuh dan melepaskan kukungan tangan mereka dari tubuh Junmyeon. Lelaki itu terjatuh bagaikan lututnya tak mampu menahan bobot tubuhnya. Dia meringkuk dilantai menutupi wajahnya yang berurai air mata.

.

.

.

.

 _"Ibu... Ayah tadi memelukku lalu kenapa ayah tak pernah memeluk ibu?" Kai kecil yang baru berumur empat tahun memeluk kaki ibunya yang tengah sibuk mencuci piring._

 _"Ayah tidak mencintai ibu seperti ibu mencintaimu nak." wanita itu berjongkok, mengusap kepala anaknya._

 _"Kenapa?" mata Kai membulat penasaran, padahal ibunya cantik, baik hati dan suka membacakan cerita dongeng._

 _Untuk beberapa saat ibunya tak mampu menjawab. "Mungkin karena kami dijodohkan" balasnya ragu. "Nanti kau akan mengerti saat dewasa" lanjut ibunya melihat raut kebingungan putranya._

 _Semakin Kai beranjak dewasa dia tak juga menemukan maksud perkataan ibunya. Siksaan tak berhenti... terus datang mencekam hari-hari. Seperti saat itu Kai baru pulang dari TK dan melihat kepala ibunya dilempar asbak hingga mengeluarkan banyak darah_ _dan_ _tak sadarkan diri._

 _Kai kecil menjatuhkan tas Iron man-nya. Tergopoh menghampiri sang ibu yang terkapar dilantai. Dia mengais darah yang menggenang dengan tangannya yang mungil. Meraup cairan kental itu dan mencoba menumpahkan kembali ke kepala dan ke wajahnya ibunya._

 _"Ibu ini Kai kembalikan... Sekarang Ibu bangun ya," oceh Kai namun darah ibunya tak kunjung berhenti mengalir. Kepanikan mulai menjalari nadi, tubuh mungil Kai berguncang hebat._

 _"Nak," sosok pria berbadan besar menghampiri. "Seragam sekolahmu kotor, ayah bilang jangan main kotor-kotoran kan?" dia ikut berjongkok disamping Kai mengabaikan istrinya yang tergeletak di depan anaknya. Fokusnya hanya pada Kai._

 _"Ayah, kenapa ibu tidur disini? Ayah bangunkan ibu.. Darahnya banyak.. Darah ibu" tanpa memperdulikan ayahnya Kai terus merancau._

 _"Berani sekali kau mengabaikan perkataanku! Makin hari kau makin mirip dengannya!" ayah Kai meremas pipi anaknya dengan telapak tangan. Menahan kepala Kai agar tak bisa menoleh dan mengabaikannya._

 _Dia mengikuti tindakan Kai sebelumnya yaitu meraup darah istrinya namun ayahnya mengusapkan darah itu ke wajah anak semata wayangnya sendiri dan memaksa Kai meminum darah ibunya sendiri._

 _"Ingatlah nak, kadang kau harus memaksa seseorang untuk menuruti kemauanmu. Kau mengerti?"_

 _Kai mengangguk dan muntah ke seluruh tubuhnya._

.

.

.

Bep... Bep.. Bep.

Suara mesin terdengar mengisi rangan serba putih dan steril. Chanyeol terbaring di ICU karena belum sadarkan diri. Sementara diluar ruangannya raungan terdengar dari kedua keluarga. Keluarga Park dan Do. Menangisi anak-anak mereka.

Do Eunsoo ibu dari Do Kyungsoo, putri tunggalnya yang hilang, dia berkali-kali pingsan. Tidak kuat menerima kabar akan putrinya, hingga harus ikut dirawat dirumah sakit yang sama. Suaminya mengarahkan semua uang, tenaga apapun sebisa mereka untuk menemukan Kyungsoo namun sampai sekarang, sudah hampir tiga hari tidak ada kabar yang dia didapatkan.

Diantara para keluarga Park Yuri terlihat paling mengenaskan, dia duduk dilantai walau sudah berkali-kali diminta untuk bangun, dia bersikeras tak beranjak.

"Putriku, calon menantuku... disana kedinginan, bagaimana bisa aku duduk di sofa nyaman." rancaunya dengan air mata yang tak henti mengalir. Yura kakak Chanyeol datang memeluk ibunya. Ikut menangis menumpahkan kesedihan akibat kejadian yang menimpa Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Ini semua salahku! Seharusnya aku tak menyuruh mereka pergi ke Busan! Ini kesalahanku!" teriak Yuri terus menerus. Suaminya ikut mendekap mencoba menenangkan. "Putraku sekarat dan Putriku Kyungsoo hilang!"

Tuan Do hanya diam menatap kosong lantai rumah sakit, seakan nyawanya ikut menghilang bersama putrinya.

"Kumohon..." Yuri mengais baju suaminya dengan jemarinya yang kurus dan lemah. "Temukan Kyungsooku."

Kris sebagai polisi yang menangani kasus menyaksikan penderitaan dua keluarga tersebut. Dia mengepalkan tangan dan berbalik membulatkan tekad agar menemukan orang bernama Kyungsoo itu apapun yang terjadi.

.

.

.

"Ini data yang anda minta tuan." Ravi menyerahkan map cukup tebal pada Kai yang tengah membaca dokumen di ruangannya. Kai membaca laporan tersebut dengan seksama, laporan Identitas Kyungsoo dari dia kecil hingga sekarang, pendidikan sampai status kesehatan.

Kai mengelus foto Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum saat kelulusan sekolah, rambutnya dipotong seperti mangkok berbeda dengan rambut panjangnya sekarang.

"Kapan kau bisa tersenyum seperti ini lagi." gumam Kai seakan dapat berbicara pada Kyungsoo lewat foto. "Do Kyungsoo mahasiswa seni." katanya sambil membaca informasi itu.

Lelaki tan tersebut mengecek semua foto yang ada, foto Kyungsoo bersama orangtua, teman-teman hingga bersama sosok pria yang sama.

Kai menyusun foto Kyungsoo dari kecil hingga dewasa, selalu ada sosok pria ini. Pria dengan senyum lebar dan telinga peri.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kai pada Ravi yang sedari tadi hanya diam memperhatikan tuannya.

"Park Chanyeol, tunangan nyonya Kyungsoo" sahut Ravi.

Kai tersenyum namun tangannya meremas semua foto lelaki itu. Dia berdiri diikuti ravi yang setia mengikuti untuk menghampiri sang bidadari yang tertidur.

.

.

Pintu besar terbuka menampilkan Kai dan Ravi. Ravi segera memilih berdiri jauh di balik pintu memberikan Kai privasi sementara Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo yang masih belum sadarkan diri.

Begitu tiba di hadapan gadis bertubuh mungil itu, Kai hanya diam memandang Kyungsoo lama. Kulitnya yang dulu pucat berangsur berwarna merah muda. Luka ditubuh pun mulai menghilang semakin menonjolkan kecantikan Kyungsoo yang suci, polos dan bersih.

Keindahan wajah Kyungsoo bukan menyenangkan Kai dia justru terlihat murka. Mengingat pria bernama Chanyeol yang menyandang status sebagai tunangan gadis itu.

"BERANI SEKALI KAU SELINGKUH!" Kai menaiki ranjang dan mulai mencekik leher Kyungsoo. Diujung ruangan Ravi tersedak salivanya sendiri terkejut bukan main. Dia akan menahan tuannya jika saja Junmyeon tidak tiba-tiba datang dan menyuntikan Kai obat penenang.

"Tolong jangan menembakku." pinta Junmyeon sambil mencoba mengangkat tubuh Kai yang jatuh ke lantai, Ravi datang membantu dan mereka berdua membawa tubuh Kai ke atas sofa.

"Tuan memang terkadang hilang kendali, terima kasih" ucap Ravi.

"Tak sia-sia aku menyiapkan obat itu" Junmyeon menghela nafas.

Ravi meliriknya tajam.

"Aku tak akan meracuninya, kalian pasti akan membunuhku juga" kilah Junmyeon. "Sikap Kai sangat menggangu pekerjaanku, tujuanku saat ini adalah kesembuhan gadis itu. Agar aku bisa segera pulang dan meninggalkan tepat ini."

.

.

.

Pencarian oleh tim Sar terus dilakukan didaerah sekitar. Namun tak juga membuahkan hasil dan titik terang, mereka tak menemukan satupun tanda kehadiran Kyungsoo. Entah jejak darah, pakaian atau sepatu yang mungkin jatuh saat dia jatuh ke jurang. Semuanya sangat bersih dan mencurigakan.

Kris mengerutkan keningnya dia tengah berpatroli di kawasan sekitar sungai yang mengalir didekat jurang. Firasatnya mengatakan mungkin Kyungsoo bisa jatuh kesana. Saat menyusuri aliran sungai Kris melihat robekan kain diranting. Warnanya hampir tak terlihat, tertutup lumpur dan lumut.

"Apakah ini barang bukti?" tanya Kris pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mana mungkin, itu hanya sampah" jawab temannya enteng kembali melanjutkan patroli. Kris membuang kain kecil itu dan menghela nafas panjang. Kapan ini semua berakhir? Dimana kau Kyungsoo?

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol membuka matanya, dia berada di sebuah taman yang sangat terang dan indah. Banyak sekali bunga-bunga disekitar. Udaranya sangat sejuk dan nyaman perasaan Chanyeol menjadi ringan.

Dia melangkah merentangkan tangan menikmati semilir angin yang menerbangan rambutnya hingga samar ia mendengar suara tawa gadis yang dikenalnya.

"Kyungsoo?"

Chanyeol menyipitkan mata melihat sosok Kyungsoo tengah tertawa gembira di tengah kebun bunga. Gadis itu sangat cantik mengenakan gaun putih selutut dan mahkota bunga dikepalanya. Melihat betapa senangnya gadis itu Chanyeol ikut tertawa mempercepat lengkah kakinya menghampiri si mungil ingin berbagi kebahagiaan.

Melihat Chanyeol mendekat Kyungsoo justru berjalan menjauhi.

"Kyungsoo tunggu!" seru Chanyeol mencoba meraih tubuh gadis itu. Kyungsoo semakin menjauh dan hanya tersenyum teduh.

"Oppa tempatmu bukan disini, pulanglah"

"Tidak!" ketidakrelaan menyentak Chanyeol. "Aku ingin bersamamu saja."

Raut wajah Kyungsoo menjadi sendu. "Aku harus pergi"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan pergi Kyungsoo!"

"Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol terus mencoba meraih Kyungsoo namun kegelapan menelannya.

"..K-kyung.." matanya perlahan terbuka dan sengatan sakit menyerang tenggorokannya. Ruangan serba putih dan suara mesin ventilator mengisi keheningan. "...soo" bisik Chanyeol lemah namun bukan Kyungsoo yang datang melainkan Baekhyun yang berurai air mata memegang jemari Chanyeol lembut.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

.

.

.

.

"Dia akan mati!" Junmyeon mengacak-acak tempat penyimpanan obat membuang semua yang tak diperlukan ke lantai sedangkan Kai tetap setia menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Suara _bip_ panjang kemudian terdengar bagaikan musik kematian bagi Junmyeon. Jika Kyungsoo mati maka nyawanya pun dalam bahaya.

"Tidak!" seru Junmyeon. "Kumohon bertahanlah." dokter itu segera menyiapkan defibrillator untuk mengejutkan jantung Kyungsoo.

Kai mengusapkan ibujarinya di pipi Kyungsoo dan mulai menyayikan lagu penghantar tidur.

Junmyeon mulai melakukan tindakan resusitasi jantung dan paru, hampir tiga puluh menit dan tiba-tiba keajaiban terjadi, jantung itu kembali berdetak. Junmyeon menjatuhkan dirinya merasa lega luar biasa. Matanya bergulir memperhatikan Kyungsoo. _Dia memiliki niat untuk bertahan hidup._ Pikir Junmyeon dalam sanu bari.

Kai tersenyum lebar. "Apa kataku, dia tak akan meninggalkanku."

.

.

.

Tiga bulan kemudian tak ada yang berubah, Junmyeon tetap tinggal dikediaman Kai memastikan gadis koma itu sembuh walau entah sampai kapan. Junmyeon merasa hidupnya terobang-ombing tak menentu dan yang dapat menolongnya hanya kesembuhan gadis itu.

Di hari yang mendung, dingin menusuk kulit. Matahari pun bahkan enggan menunjukan diri. Tubuh kurus Kyungsoo bergerak pelan. Kai yang setia menunggunya menyaksikan keajaiban dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang seperti kuncup bunga mawar perlahan terbuka.

Sepasang retina bulat besar berwarna hitam yang berbinar terlihat. Kai mendekat, dia memperhatikan Kyungsoo beberapa saat. Sosok gadis yang dulu kotor penuh luka darah dan lumpur. Kini menatapnya dengan matanya cemerlang sempurna. Kai melihat hanya ada pantulan bayangan dirinya di kedua mata Kyungsoo.

Hanya ada dia.

"Ai-r." gumam Kyungsoo, dia memalingkan wajah dari Kai dan menyapu pandangan pada sekitar ruangan.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?" Kai tersenyum lebar begitu bahagia, perasaannya membucah. Baru kali ini dalam hidup Kai merasa sesenang ini.

"Ugh" tubuh Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah mulai merasakan rasa sakit yang tersisa dan kehausan yang membakar kerongkongannya.

"Apa yang kau butuhkan?" Kai merenyit sebal akan ekspresi gadis itu.

"Air..."

"Tunggu sebentar" lelaki tan itu menoleh dan maid di belakangnya langsung beranjak untuk membawakan apa yang Kyungsoo minta.

Junmyeon hadir beberapa saat kemudian dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo yang masih lemah tak berdaya.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Kai duduk disamping Kyungsoo, setia memegang tangan mungil gadis itu. Kyungsoo terlalu lemah untuk bisa menepis Kai. Begitu banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya tentang semua yang terjadi, juga siapa Kai ini. Mengapa dia begitu perhatian padanya?

"Baik dan stabil, suatu mukjizat untukku dia bisa bertahan walau harus beberapa kali hampir kehilangan nyawa." Junmyeon mengalihkan matanya pada Kyungsoo yang memandang mereka lemah. Tatapan matanya kosong dan itu membuat Junmyeon khawatir.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo tak menjawab hanya melihat Junmyeon dan Kai lama. Alisnya bertaut. "Apakah aku Kyungsoo?" gadis itu balik bertanya dengan suara yang pelan. Dia kebingungan.

Kai tersenyum lebar. "Sempurna." bisiknya menyapukan bibirnya pada kening gadis itu. Kyungsoo menutup mata merasakan perasaan hangat yang Kai hantarkan.

"Iya, kau Kyungsoo," ibu jari Kai mengelus pipi gadis itu. "Kim Kyungsoo... Istriku, akhirnya kau bangun sayang. Aku sudah menunggumu begitu lama." gumam Kai penuh haru. Kedua lengan Kai mengelilingi tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang rapuh. Seakan mencegah Kyungsoo beranjak dari sisinya. Gadis didekapannya menangis tersentuh ikut meraih pipi Kai dengan tangannya yang bergetar.

"Suamiku..." gumam Kyungsoo sambil terisak merasakan kasih sayang Kai untuknya, perasaan asing yang seperti tak pernah ia dapatkan dari siapapun.

Sosok Kai yang pertama kali Kyungsoo lihat saat membuka mata. Kai adalah suaminya, belahan jiwanya... pantas Kyungsoo merasa lengkap dipelukan lelaki itu. "Terimakasih Tuhan," Kyungsoo berbisik haru. penuh kelegaan. sementara senyum Kai makin lebar.

Junmyeon yang menyaksikan semuanya hanya bisa memalingkan wajah menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

 **TBC**

Aku sudah berusaha untuk update cepet, semoga kalian suka :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Nyonya Kim

Wanita itu terbaring lemas di atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya yang mulai keriput tak mengurangi kecantikannya. Selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya yang kurus kering dan penuh luka. Kedua tangannya saling bertaut. Dia sesekali meringis merasakan nyeri disekujur tubuhnya. Suara deritan pintu terdengar pelan namun mampu mengantarkan serangan ketakutan yang hebat. Dia beringsut mundur ke ujung tempat tidur. Mencoba sebisa mungkin menyelamatkan diri walau ia tahu semua tindakannya percuma.

"Ibu..."

Kai muncul dengan kakinya yang kecil dia berjalan dengan mengendap agar tak menimbulkan suara. Wanita itu menghela nafas panjang, begitu lega ternyata buah hatinya yang memasuki kamar.

"Sayang kenapa kau ke sini? Jika ayah tahu kau akan dipukuli lagi." katanya khawatir, Kai memanjat tempat tidur lalu segera menyelipkan tubuh di samping ibunya.

"Ayah mabuk, aku sudah mengunci kamar ayah, ayah tidak akan keluar untuk memukul ibu dan Kai lagi." jemari mungilnya meremat dress ibunya. Suara Kai memang terdengar santai namun ibunya menyadari ketakutan yang terpancar dari kedua matanya. Lantas dia meraup tubuh anaknya itu kedalam pelukan, walau sekujur tubuhnya bagaikan _berteriak_ kesakitan.

"Ibu kata ayah kau akan segera pergi, ayah akan membawa ibu ke surga lebih cepat" Kai bergumam di dalam pelukan ibunya tak menyadari seiring rangkaian kata yang ia ucapkan air mata membasahi pipi. Ibu nya menangis tanpa suara.

"Ibu, Kai tidak mengerti." Kai sedikit berontak. "Kenapa ibu harus pergi ke surga? Apa kah Kai bisa ikut? Kai tidak mau bersama ayah, bu." rengek Kai menggerakan tubuh gelisah.

Isakan ibunya makin keras pun air mata wanita itu juga terus mengalir deras. Jemarinya yang kurus menepuk punggung anaknya. Walau ia terguncang akan ucapan Kai wanita itu tetap berusaha menangkan Kai.

"Memangnya kapan ayah akan mengirim ibu ke surga?"

Kai kecil mengkerutkan kening, mencoba mengingat kembali perkataan ayahnya.

"Malam ini"

Wanita itu membeku, sekujur tubuhnya bagaikan disiram air es.

"Kai boleh ikut ya bu." Kai terus merengek dipelukannya belum sepenuhnya paham akan situasi yang terjadi. Dia mengira ayah akan mengajak ibunya bertamasya seperti keluarga normal yang ia tonton di televisi. Sampai saat ini Kai hanya menyaksikan pukulan dan siksaan verbal dirumahnya. Dia bahkan tidak bisa membedakan prilaku baik dan benar. Ketika ibunya mengajarkan prilaku yang menurutnya benar maka ayahnya akan mengajarkannya hal sebaliknya.

Kai akan baik-baik saja jika ibunya ada, maka kemanapun ibu pergi Kai harus ikut juga.

"Kai terkadang manusia harus merelakan orang yang mereka sayang" ibunya mengelus rambut Kai yang kusut. "Jika sudah dewasa kau akan mandiri dan tak memerlukan ibu lagi"

"Tidak, hanya ibu yang Kai butuhkan" Kai mendekap tubuh ibunya erat-erat.

"Suatu saat nanti akan ada orang lain yang mencintaimu, menyayangimu sama seperti ibu"

Kai mendongak menatap ibunya penuh harap "Benarkah bu? Kapan?"

Ibunya balas memandang Kai dengan senyuman teduh. "Tunggu saja ya. Jika ibu telah tiada, ibu akan meminta pada Tuhan agar mengirimkan salah satu malaikatnya untuk menjadi pendampingmu." hidungnya mengusap pipi Kai gemas.

"Aku tidak sabar lagi!" Pekik Kai sedikit meloncat dari kasur. Selain ibunya tak pernah ada yang mencintai Kai seperti itu, pasti akan sangat hebat.

"Berjanjilah, jika kau bertemu dengan pendampingmu. Jangan menyakitinya seperti ayah menyakiti ibu."

Kening Kai berkerut. "Tapi jika dia nakal, dia harus dihukum bu. Kai harus memberinya pelajaran"

Ucapan polos Kai menghantam batin ibunya, wanita itu tanpa sadar mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Dia amat sangat menyesal anaknya dididik dengan cara yang salah.

Dia menundukan wajah dan menangis di dada anaknya.

.

 **Held Hostage**

 **© Shinkyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kaisoo fanfiction**

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya. Samar dia melihat ruangan yang mewah dan elegan. Kyungsoo meringis merasakan sengatan sakit di kepalanya. Tubuhnya linu dan tak bertenaga. Ketika mencoba menggerakan lengannya. Sesuatu yang berat dan keras seperti menahannya.

Susah payah Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya melihat kepala bermahkotakan rambut hitam. Kyungsoo mencoba mengambil lengannya yang menjadi bantal kepala Kai untuk tidur.

"Kai.." lenguh Kyungsoo tak berdaya, tangannya seakan serasa mati rasa. Tanpa di duga Kai berespon cepat walau suara Kyungsoo pelan sekali. Lelaki tampan yang mengaku sebagai suaminya itu langsung bangun dan balas memandangnya semangat.

Kyungsoo mengangkat alis bingung.

"Kau bangun sayang?" tanya Kai dengan suara yang serak. Rambutnya berantakan namun menambah kesan tampan dalam dirinya. Kyungsoo mengalihkan mata tanpa alasan merasa begitu malu.

"Eng" Kyungsoo mengangguk kemudian lengusap lengannya canggung.

Kai menyadari bahwa dia mungkin menyakiti lengan Kyungsoo dengan menjadikan tumpuan kepalanya semalaman. Dia mengambil lengan kurus itu kemudian mengusapnya lembut menyapaikan ucapan maaf tanpa kata-kata. Tak menyadari gadis yang menerima perlakuannya makin tersipu.

"Terimakasih telah datang." gumam Kai tanpa memandang Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu terdiam, kebingungan akan maksud perkataan suaminya.

"Kau tak akan meninggalkan aku kan?" Kai mengangkat wajahnya yang tampak resah.

 _Mungkin Kai sangat terpukul akan kecelakaan yang menimpanya._ Tebak Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Iya, aku janji." balas Kyungsoo tanpa pikir panjang.

Mimik wajah Kai berubah bahagia membuahkan senyum Kyungsoo yang berbentuk hati.

Sebenarnya kehidupannya dulu bersama Kai itu seperti apa? Apa Kai begitu mencintainya?

Apakah dia mencintai Kai?

Kyungsoo tidak tahu, kepalanya begitu kosong tak ada yang tertinggal walau sebait yang Kyungsoo pahami hanya bahwa dia begitu senang melihat senyum Kai dan ingin terus membuatnya bahagia.

"Apakah kita benar sudah menikah Kai-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Hmm, tentu" Kai menjawab sekenanya mendekatkan hidung dan mulai mengendus leher Kyungsoo yang wangi.

Kyungsoo bergidik, bulu kuduknya meremang mendapat perlakuan intim. Bagaikan ini adalah pertama kali untuknya. Kyungsoo bahkan tak ingat, apakah dia pernah berhubungan intim sebelumnya?

"Kai-ssi..." Kyungsoo mengeluh tak nyaman saat Kai mulai menjilati telinganya. Suaminya itu bahkan sudah beringsut menaiki kasur.

"Hmmm" Kai tak mau repot-repot menjawab, tetap melanjutkan merasakan setiap inci kulit gadis itu. Kyungsoo seperti bunga yang manis dan harum. "Ada apa?" balas Kai kemudian saat Kyungsoo terus bergerak gelisah.

Wajah Kyungsoo begitu merah. Dia menundukan wajahnya tersipu malu. "Aku masih sakit" gumam Kyungsoo seraya menggeserkan tubuhnya dari Kai. Membuat jarak sejauh mungkin. Jantungnya berdebar keras. Ia takut Kai dapat mendengarnya. "Maafkan aku, aku tak mengingat apapun"

"Tidak apa-apa," Kai mengelus surai Kyungsoo sebelum beranjak "Tidurlah lagi, istirahat sayang" katanya lalu memberikan ciuman di keningnya.

Kyungsoo termangu beberapa saat, tak menyangka lelaki setampan dan sebaik Kai menjadi suaminya. "Yaampun apa dia benar-benar suamiku?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas seraya memperhatikan kamar yang ia tempati, begitu mewah bernuansa serba putih dan emas. Jika memang Kyungsoo adalah istri Kai, mengapa dia merasa sangat asing dengan semua ini?

.

.

.

"Katakan padaku, bagaimana diagnosisnya?" Kai duduk dimeja kerjanya, memandang Junmyeon, sepupu sekaligus dokter yang merawat Kyungsoo selama ini.

"Biomekanik mendukung terjadinya kerusakan di beberapa bagian otaknya, aku memperkirakan ingatannya hilang. Namun kita memerlukan beberapa pemeriksaan penunjang seperti CT Scan. Untuk memastikan sejauh mana kerusakan otak Kyungsoo" Junmyeon berkata serius. "Tidak kita tak bisa membeli semua alat sialan itu!" lanjutnya ketika Kai hendak membuka mulut, tampak akan mengusulkan sembarangan.

"Aku bukan spesialis saraf Kai dan aku tidak dapat mengoprasikan semua alat kesehatan, terdapat bagian masing-masing yang tidak bisa kulakukan seorang diri." Junmyeon menyadarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Mencoba menjelaskan agar Kai memahami.

"Tak masalah" Kai berkomentar dengan enteng, bahunya terangkat acuh.

Dulu ketika Kyungsoo belum siuman Kai selalu menomor satukan kesembuhan gadis itu, mengapa kini lelaki itu tampak tak perduli? Junmyeon memijat keningnya pening mengurusi semua masalah ini. Jalan fikiran Kai terlalu misterius untuk ia mengerti.

"Tak usah khawatir, aku akan memberikan beberapa obat yang kurasa dapat memperbaiki saraf dikepalanya sehingga ingatan Kyungsoo mungkin akan kembali muncul perlahan." Junmyeon tetap menyarankan secara profesional.

Kai langsung bangkit dari kursinya. Menggebrak meja dengan marah. "Tidak." desisnya pada Junmyeon. "Berikan dia obat untuk memar atau luka luar, jangan sembuhkan ingatannya."

Junmyeon tercengang bingung. "Tapi kenapa? Kau ingin terus menipunya seperti ini?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Aku tak menipunya" Kai mencemooh. "Tempatnya memang disini, bersamaku."

Junmyeon ikut berdiri. "Kai kau tahu suatu saat ingatan Kyungsoo mungkin akan pulih dan dia akan pergi mencari keluarganya."

"Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi." dagu Kai terangkat dengan congkak.

"Kai... " Junmyeon berusaha mengiba, sisi manusiawinya seakan tak rela akan nasib Kyungsoo kedepannya.

Kai membuang pandangan lantas membalikan tubuhnya memilih memusatkan perhatian pada lukisan besar ibunya. "Pulanglah, tulis resepnya dan tutup mulutmu."

Tanpa menyanggah kembali Junmyeon menundukan kepala, menyerah. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kekuasaan Kai membuat lelaki itu dapat berbuat apapun yang dia mau. Masih untung Kai membiarkan Junmyeon pulang. Setidaknya Junmyeon tidak akan berada di atap yang sama dengan sepupu gilanya itu.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memang belum mampu berjalan, dia masih terbaring dikasurnya. Namun keberadaannya tentu memberikan suasana berbeda di mansion Kim. Dulu tak ada yang berani buka suara, para pelayan hanya tersenyum singkat satu sama lain. Tak ada musik, nyanyian, atau suara tawa sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun lalu. Tak ada bunga, tak ada makanan dimeja makan. Tuan mereka satu-satunya, Kai hanya akan makan di ruang kerja yang sangat tertutup.

Kini walau Kyungsoo bed rest, dia selalu menyempatkan mengobrol dengan pelayan yang datang mengurusnya, Kyungsoo akan bercengkrama dengan para koki mengenai resep makanan. Menyadari dekorasi kediaman Kim sangat kaku dan dingin maka Kyungsoo merengek untuk menambahkan karangan bunga dimana-mana juga mengubah walpaper dinding menjadi warna yang lebih cerah. Saat sore hari Kyungsoo akan merajut dengan tangannya yang masih lemah, sambil mendendangkan lagu dengan suaranya yang merdu. Menunggu suaminya pulang.

Sudah tiga hari Kai pergi tanpa sepengetahuan Kyungsoo, tanpa berpamitan, hanya kecupan singkat pagi hari lalu yang tak bisa Kyungsoo lupakan sampai sekarang.

"Terimakasih makanannya, Jinki." ucap Kyungsoo lembut pada sang koki rumah ini. Dia makan bubur dan sup hangat. Junmyeon mengatakan untuk tak langsung makan-makanan berat karena dia telah mendapatkan makanan melalui infus selama tiga bulan. Biarkan tubuhnya beradaptasi sedikit demi sedikit dulu.

"Sama-sama, nyonya. Suatu kehormatan untukku. Apa kah nyonya ingin buah apel dengan madu?" tawar Jinki ramah.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. Para pelayan yang berdiri dibelakang Jinki saling berpandangan diam-diam mengagumi suara lembut Kyungsoo dan paras malaikatnya.

"Tentu jika kau tak keberatan, maaf selalu merepotkan." katanya rendah hati.

"Nyonya.. Ini tugas kami" Wendy salah satu pelayan mengelak. "Kami senang, nyonya ada disini"

Senyum Kyungsoo luntur dalam sekejap suasana menjadi hening, tak ada yang berani membuka suara. Kyungsoo memperhatikan raut orang-orang Kai itu dengan kebingungan yang ketara. Terutama Wendy, gadis dengan surai berwarna blonde itu menunduk takut menghindari tatapannya.

"Maksudmu... dulu aku tak tinggal disini?" Kyungsoo bertanya hati-hati, menyadari perkataan ambigu pelayan itu sebelumnya.

Tubuh Wendy menegang. Gadis itu tampak pucat pasi sementara Jinki melirik Wendy dari ekor matanya.

"Nyonya.." Jinki tersenyum sopan, mengambil alih untuk menjawab. "Maksudnya kami senang kau sudah kembali siuman, kau meninggalkan kami saat kau tak sadar diri. Kami begitu khawatir."

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum, para pelayan disini sangat baik ternyata. "Aku sekarang disini dan baik-baik saja, tak usah khawatir lagi."

"Kalau tak ada yang diperlukan lagi, saya pamit kembali ke dapur." Jinki membungkukan tubuh segera undur diri bersama dengan pelayan lainnya.

Kyungsoo lantas membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk mulai makan, walaupun tubuhnya lemah Kyungsoo masih bisa makan sendiri secara perlahan. Angin berhembus melalui ventilasi, bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang. Kedua lengannya reflek memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Dia mengedarkan mata ke jendela, awan kini makin gelap lalu beralih pada AC kamarnya ternyata suhunya rendah pula. Cuaca sedang berangin diluar ditambah AC yang dingin, Kyungsoo meringis.

"Wendy tunggu, tolong matikan ACnya aku kedinginan." Titah Kyungsoo pada Wendy, pelayan itu belum sepenuhnya pergi, masih menata makanan Kyungsoo dimeja.

Wendy segera menuruti, mencari remot AC dan menaikan suhunya. "Cuaca memang sedang buruk nyonya, menurut ramalan cuaca tadi pagi mengatakan akan ada badai."

Dahi Kyungsoo berkerut cemas. "Badai? Bagaimana jika Kai pulang." walaupun Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya mengenal lelaki itu, Kyungsoo tetap khawatir jika saja Kai akan celaka. Banyak yang ingin Kyungsoo tanyakan pada Kai.

Wendy mengatupkan mulutnya bingung ingin membalas apa.

"Wendy kapan Kai pulang?"

"Maaf nyonya saya tidak tahu." Wendy menundukan kepalanya menyesal, dia hanya pelayan rendahan. Tidak mengetahui jadwal kerja Kai. "Apa nona merindukan tuan Kai?" tanyanya senang, walau Kai tak akrab dengan semua pekerjanya kecuali Ravi namun Wendy sangat peduli akan tuannya. Kai selalu membayar mereka tepat waktu dan terkadang memberikan pinjaman yang besar jika para pelayannya sedang kesulitan uang.

Selama Wendy mengabdikan diri menjadi pelayan setia di mansion ini, Wendy kerap kali memperhatikan tuan Kai. Dia begitu dingin dan kesepian, Wendy bahkan tak ingat suara Kai. Semenjak ada Kyungsoo disini, tuan Kai lebih sering berinteraksi seperti orang normal lain. Entahlah Wendy harus bersyukur atau justru merasa bersalah pada Nyonya barunya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku merasa bersalah melupakan suamiku sendiri seperti ini," Kyungsoo mengeluh sambil mengaduk supnya. Mungkin dulu Kyungsoo mengetahui jadwal kerja Kai, tidak seperti sekarang ini. Dia bahkan tak ingat apa pekerjaan suaminya. Wajah Kyungsoo menjadi sedih. Dia adalah istri yang buruk.

Wendy merasa tak enak hati. Semua pelayan dan anak buah Kai tahu kebenaran jika Kyungsoo merupakan orang yang tuan mereka temukan, lalu ditipu dan harus menjadi istri palsu Kai. Mereka tak bisa mengatakan kebenaran, merupakan hal tabu untuk membongkar rahasia tuan mereka sendiri.

"Kejadian ini adalah kecelakaan, tak ada yang mengharapkan anda terluka." Wendy berkata hati-hati berusaha menghibur Kyungsoo agar tak terlalu menyalahkan diri. Karena memang pada dasarnya Kyungsoo tak salah apapun.

"Terimakasih, kau membuat perasaanku lebih baik" Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul, menyentuh lengan Wendy. "Kau sudah lama bekerja disini?"

"Sejak saya lulus sekolah nyonya" Wendy balas tersenyum. Kyungsoo sungguh baik hati. Semoga bersama Kyungsoo, tuan mereka dapat menemukan kebahagiaan.

Kedua mata Kyungsoo berbinar senang. "Wah, lalu bisakah kau menceritakan perjalanan hubunganku dengan Kai?" tanyanya bersemangat. Jika Wendy bekerja sudah selama itu, mungkin dia tahu bagaimana hubungannya dengan Kai.

Kyungsoo sangat penasaran bagaimana dia dan Kai dapat bertemu, berpacaran hingga mereka menikah seperti sekarang.

Kepala Wendy menunduk sungkan. "Maaf nyonya aku tak punya hak untuk itu."

Kyungsoo merengut kecewa. "Ahh kenapa?"

Wendy kembali terdiam,

Kebungkaman Wendy membuat dada Kyungsoo mencelos lantas dia berinisiatif untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kyungsoo fikir mungkin Wendy tak nyaman untuk membahas mengenai hubungan majikannya. Hati Kyungsoo tercubit nyeri, membayangkan mungkin dulu ia dan Kai tak memiliki hubungan baik dengan para pelayan di rumah ini.

"Apakah kita dulu berteman?"

"Tidak terlalu" jawab Wendy ragu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sekarang kita berteman,"

"Nyonya?!" pekik Wendy tak percaya akan keputusan Kyungsoo. Mana bisa mereka berteman sedangkan dia hanya pelayan rendahan.

"Sst panggil aku Kyungsoo." titah Kyungsoo gemas. Dia terkekeh karena Wendy cemberut tak bisa membantahnya. "Wendy apa Kai memang terkadang tidak pulang seperti ini?" Kyungsoo tetap penasaran, apakah dulu dia memang selalu ditinggal pergi?

"Tuan Kai biasa pulang ke rumah yang di Seoul nyonya, karena dekat dengan kantor pusat."

Kyungsoo terbelalak. "Apa ini bukan rumah utama!?"

Pelayannya menggeleng. "Rumah ini merupakan rumah tuan Kai saat kecil. Tuan Kai hanya ke sini saat hari kematian nyonya besar."

"Jadi ibu Kai sudah meninggal?" tanya Kyungsoo sedih, kasihan sekali Kai yang malang.

"Iya nyonya."

Kyungsoo masih belum tenang, dia menggerakan tubuh gelisah. Jika Kyungsoo adalah istri Kai, mengapa dia tak tinggal di rumah utama? Atau jangan-jangan... Oh tidak.

"Di Seoul Kai tak punya wanita lain kan? Aku bukan simpanan kan?"

"Tidak nyonya, anda satu-satunya wanita tuan."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega. "Syukurlah, walaupun aku tak mengenal suamiku. Aku tak ingin di duakan."

Wendy tersenyum maklum, menyengol lengan Kyungsoo pelan. "Wanita mana yang ingin itu."

"kau benar"

Kedua wanita itu terkekeh bersama, hubungan mereka terjalin menjadi erat.

.

.

.

.

Hujan tumpah dari langit begitu deras, tanpa perduli daratan akan terkena imbasnya. Air yang turun berbenturan dengan bnw berwarna hitam. Satu-satunya mobil yang melaju dijalanan gelap itu.

"Cuaca sangat buruk tuan, apa sebaiknya kita menepi dan menginap di hotel terdekat?" Ravi menolehkan kepala, memandang atasannya di kursi belakang tengah sibuk membaca beberapa dokumen hasil rapat kemarin.

"Tidak, lanjutkan saja." kata Kai tanpa menoleh. Baru kali ini ia merasakannya, ingin cepat pulang karena ada yang menantinya dirumah.

Begitu tiba dimansionnya yang gelap dan terpencil, Kai segera turun dari mobil tak perduli jas mahalnya kebasahan.

"Tuan anda kebasahan!"

Para ajudannya berbondong memayunginya, namun karena hujan lebat dan angin yang mengguyur. Kai tetap basah kuyup.

Kai melangkah memasuki mansion, dia melihat bunga yang tersusun apik dibeberapa tempat. Lilin berpedar hangat dimeja makan dan pelayan yang sedang mengobrol di dapur sambil membentuk adonan yang tak Kai mengerti.

Mansionnya memang tampak sama, tetapi terasa lebih hidup. Terasa seperti... rumah.

Kai menghampiri penasaran lalu berdehem mengagetkan mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kai heran melihat kumpulan adonan berbentuk aneh di atas meja dapur.

"M-embuat cookies tuan. Nyonya ingin cookies." Jinki kokinya menjawab dengan terbata sementara dua pelayan lain menunduk tak berani menatapnya. Baru kali ini Kai berbicara dengan mereka.

Kai kehilangan kata-kata, tak menyangka akan ada cookies seperti ini dirumahnya. "Oh" balasnya bingung mau berespon apa.

"Bentuk apa itu?" tanya Kai penasaran menunjuk cookies yang selesai di oven.

"Beruang" sahut Jinki tanpa pikir panjang.

Alis Kai terangkat. "Dia suka beruang?"

"Nyonya mengatakan, beruang mirip dengan anda tuan."

"Pfft" Ravi segera menutup mulutnya menahan semburan tawa. Para pelayan pun menundukan kepala samar Kai melihat mereka pun menahan senyuman.

Kai melotot kesal namun ikut tersenyum simpul. Baru kali ini ada yang meledeknya. Harus kah dia tersinggung? Anehnya dia justru senang. Ada yang memperhatikannya sehingga mengungkapkan dia mirip beruang. Sejak kecil bahkan tak ada yang mau menjadi temannya, bertatapan saja orang lain enggan namun kini, Kyungsoo telah hadir. Kai sungguh asing dengan perasaan bahagia ini, Rasanya Kai ingin segera menemui Kyungsoo. Melihat paras cantiknya kemudian menciumi sekujur tubuhnya.

Dengan kemeja yang masih basah. Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo ke kamarnya. Gadis itu tertidur dengan rajutan setengah jadi dipangkuannya. Wajah Kyungsoo sangat polos dan suci, begitu tentram bagaikan anak kecil yang tak memiliki dosa.

Saat tertidur bulu mata Kyungsoo terlihat lebih panjang, pipinya berwarna merah muda dan bibirnya merekah bagai mawar. Dia sangat indah. Jantung Kai berdebar-debar keras. Dia tidak tahan untuk ingin menyentuh gadis itu. Tangannya terulur, mengambang diudara namun bagaikan bisa merasakan kehadirannya, kelopak mata Kyungsoo bergetar. Kai lantas menarik tangannya sebelum Kyungsoo menyadari.

"Hmm Kai-ssi. Kau pulang?" Kyungsoo mengusap matanya dengan punggung tangan sambil menguap. Mulutnya yang berbentuk hati kini membulat. Tak sadar bahwa tingkah kecilnya sangat menggemaskan. Dia mengerjapkan mata berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya.

Disamping ranjangnya Kai berdiri kaku dengan tubuh basah kuyup. Bahkan tempatnya berdiri terdapat genangan air.

"Astaga kau basah?! Apa kau kehujanan?"

Kai mengusap rambutnya ke atas, dia bahkan lupa keadaannya saat ini.

"Segeralah mandi air hangat" Pinta Kyungsoo lembut, dia segera menekan tombol disamping ranjang agar pelayan menghampirinya.

Tanpa menunggu lama seorang pelayan muda datang, membungkukan tubuh.

"Tolong siapkan air hangat untuk tuan"

"Baik nyonya" pelayan itu langsung undur diri.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya, merasa keberatan. "Aku tak masalah menggunakan air dingin."

Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak setuju. "Tidak kau akan flu dan deman"

Bola mata Kai bergerak gelisah, Kai tak ingat kapan terakhir kali ada yang peduli padanya seperti ini. Dia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali sakit. Jika pun sakit Kai pun tak pernah merawat dirinya. "Aku tak akan flu, aku lelaki kuat"

"Tidak, aku takut kau sakit" Kyungsoo tetep pada pendiriannya.

Kai menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengambil tangan Kyungsoo, menggenggamnya erat. "Mengapa kau peduli padaku?" tanyanya keheranan. Tak pernah ada yang memperlakukannya seperti ini.

"Kau suamiku" Kyungsoo balas mengengam tangan besar lelaki itu dan melihat Kai dari balik bulu matanya, malu.

Kai termenung beberapa saat tak bisa menemukan suaranya.

"Pergilah mandi, lalu kembali lagi kesini, ada yang ingin ku bicara."

Kai memperhatikan tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang terbalut baju tidur berenda berwarna biru, sinar lampu kamar menerangi kulitnya yang pucat terlihat begitu mempesona bagaikan mutiara.

Kai ingin merengkuh tubuh itu, merasakan hangatnya Kyungsoo ditubuhnya. "Apa aku boleh tidur disini dan memelukmu semalaman?" pintanya tanpa bisa menahan diri.

Kyungsoo memandangnya lama, merapihkan surai hitamnya kebelakang telinga. "Tentu saja," suaranya terdengar gugup. Apakah mereka akan tidur bersama? Oh Tuhan.

Seharusnya Kyungsoo terbiasa kan? namun dia justru merasa seperti gadis remaja yang tidak pernah disentuh sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Kai membersihkan diri dengan cepat, berkat air hangat yang disarankan gadis itu tubuhnya kini lebih rileks. Dia segera menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tengah memandang hujan di jendela kamarnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Kai sembari beringsut mendekati gadis itu.

Kyungsoo menoleh melihat lelaki tan dengan celana panjang tanpa atasan memperlihatkan otot perut dan bisepnya yang terbentuk sempurna. Kyungsoo berdehem, lagi-lagi dia terpesona oleh suaminya itu.

"Kai maafkan aku, aku tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang kamu" ucapnya penuh penyesalan, Kyungsoo terus dibayangi rasa bersalah. Dia bahkan melupakan Kai seseorang yang mungkin penting di hidupnya.

Kai menaiki ranjang dan memposisi diri untuk tidur disamping Kyungsoo tanpa menyakitinya, kemudian dia membawa gadis itu kedalam dekapan secara hati-hati takut melukai luka yang mungkin masih ada di tubuh istrinya itu. "Bukan masalah besar untukku, yang penting kau sehat dan selamat"

Kyungsoo menempelkan pipinya ke dada Kai yang telanjang, merasakan tubuh kuat namun hangat suaminya. Dia menutup mata mendengarkan detakan jantung Kai yang menenangkan. Perlakuan Kai yang begitu hati-hati juga perkataan tulusnya mampu membuat Kyungsoo tersentuh.

"Terimakasih" bisik Kyungsoo. Posisi ini sungguh nyaman sekali, Kyungsoo bahkan mulai merasa mengantuk. Mungkin dalam hangatnya dekapan Kai merupakan posisi favorit Kyungsoo dulu.

"Apakah kita sering seperti ini?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajah, menatap tepat dikedua mata elang itu.

"Kupikir tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ... sibuk?" Kai menjawab ragu-ragu.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kau sangat hangat"

Kai tersenyum akan jawaban polosnya. "Aku tak pernah dipeluk sebelumnya, aku tak ingat rasanya dipeluk"

"Benarkah?"

Kai mengangkat bahu enteng. "Mungkin ibuku yang memelukku waktu aku kecil, aku tak begitu ingat"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memelukmu setiap hari" ujar Kyungsoo ceria. Kedua matanya yang bulat berbinar senang.

Kai terhenyak, melihat Kyungsoo tak percaya. "Kau mau?"

"Tentu saja" Kyungsoo menangguk yakin.

Kai menghela nafasnya, gadis ini memang luar biasa. "Kyungsoo, mungkin setelah ini aku tak akan membiarkanmu pergi"

"Kenapa kau bicara begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Kai mengalihkan matanya. "Tidak apa-apa." sahutnya singkat seakan enggan memperpanjang.

Kyungsoo memandang Kai kebingungan, kemudian dia teringat beberapa pertanyaan dikepalanya. "Kai bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Hm" Kai kembali memandangnya lekat hingga pipi Kyungsoo mulai memanas.

"B-bagaimana kita bertemu? Apakah dulu kita saling mencintai?" Kyungsoo menunduk gugup. Beberapa saat menunggu namun suaminya tak kunjung menjawab. Kyungsoo akhirnya memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya lantas menemukan Kai yang berekspresi kosong, bagaikan raga tak bernyawa.

"Apa itu cinta Kyungsoo?" Kai balik bertanya, suaranya lirih, jika saja posisi mereka sedikit jauh mungkin Kyungsoo tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Cinta adalah perasaan yang indah, dimana kau menyayanyi seseorang tanpa syarat, kau akan mengorbankan nyawamu dan semuanya demi kebahagiaan orang yang kau cintai." walau kebingungan Kyungsoo tetap menjawabnya singkat, dia pun tak terlalu paham harus mendeskripsikan cinta seperti apa. Namun mengapa Kai bertanya seperti itu, apakah Kai tak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya? Lalu... "Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Kai tersentak, bola matanya bergerak kesembarang arah, gelisah dan tubuhnya langsung bergetar hebat. "Aku tidak tahu,"

"H-hei" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk tubuh suaminya itu. Menenangkan Kai akan respon lelaki itu yang berlebihan.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Mengapa suaminya seperti ini?

"Aku tidak mengerti, jika kita tak saling mencintai mengapa kita dapat menikah?" Kyungsoo bergumam bingung, sebenarnya bagaimana kisah mereka dulu dan orang seperti apa Kai ini? Dia tampak _berbeda_.

"Memangnya, cinta itu penting Kyungsoo?" Kai kembali bertanya, dia tampak lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Kepalanya menyusup dalam dada Kyungsoo yang hangat. Dia mengendus kulit dada Kyungsoo meraup wangi yang dapat membuatnya lebih tentram.

Pandangan Kyungsoo menerawang membiarkan tindakan Kai walau dia merasakan kegugupan, Kyungsoo harus terbiasa mereka adalah suami istri, hal wajar jika mereka bermesraan seperti ini. "Tentu saja dengan cinta rumah tangga akan berjalan dengan baik" sahut Kyungsoo.

Kai terus bergumam tidak jelas dan hanya satu kata yang dapat Kyungsoo tangkap "Pantas."

"Apa?"

Kai mendongak, wajahnya yang tampan tenggelam dalam dada Kyungsoo dan dress berendanya yang lembut. "Mau kah kau mencintaiku?" pinta Kai polos.

Kyungsoo tersenyum memandangnya, perasaan hangat menyusup dalam relung jiwa. "Aku akan berusaha." Kyungsoo makin memeluk kepala Kai, menenggelamkan Kai di dadanya. Dia menyisir surai rambut Kai yang masih sedikit basah dengan jemarinya yang mungil. "Kau pun juga harus begitu."

"Apakah aku pantas dicintai?" Kai memandang Kyungsoo penuh harap. Sejenak Kyungsoo merasa Kai begitu kekanakan. Pertanyaannya pun aneh sekali.

"Semua orang pantas dicintai, Kai"

Jawaban sederhananya menghasilkan senyuman di wajah yang biasanya kaku itu. Kai memejamkan mata, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup dia sangat bersyukur. "Terimakasih"

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum kemudian mulai melantunkan lagu mengantar tidur, hanya menunggu waktu beberapa menit Kai sudah terlelap dalam dekapannya.

Wajah Kyungsoo menunduk, mencium bibir Kai yang sedikit terbuka. "Selamat tidur suamiku"

Walau banyak pertanyaan yang tak terjawab, Kyungsoo akan bersabar, semua pertanyaan pasti akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu.

Ibu jarinya mengelus wajah tampan itu, lagi-lagi dia mengagumi paras suaminya. Merasakan hatinya mulai terbuka untuk Kai.

.

.

.

Yuri berjalan di lorong rumah sakit tanpa sengaja berpapasan dengan gadis manis sahabat Kyungsoo yang selalu mengunjungi Chanyeol setiap hari. "Baek kau datang lagi." nyonya Park menyapa dengan senyuman ramah.

Baekhyun langsung membungkukan tubuhnya. "Anyeonghaseo"

"Kebetulan, tolong jaga Chanyeol sebentar. Aku akan ke bagian administrasi. Tadi dokter mengatakan Chanyeol sudah bisa pulang hari ini" ujar Yuri sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Syukurlah, tante." Baekhyun tersenyum lega, menyentuh dadanya penuh syukur. "Oh ya." dia meyerahkan bingkisan yang ia bawa pada Yuri. "Ini strawbery dari kebun keluarga Byun, Chanyeol tidak suka strawbery. Aku membawakannya untuk tante."

Alis Yuri terangkat karena Baekhyun tahu mengenai hal pribadi putranya. "Wah terimakasih banyak," katanya meski sedikit bingung. "Chanyeol ditaman rumah sakit, temui saja dia"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan senyuman mengembang.

Jika saja Chanyeol tidak bertunangan dengan Kyungsoo, Yuri mungkin tak keberatan jika Chanyeol berhubungan dengan Baekhyun. Selain sopan gadis itu sangat ceria.

Yuri segera menggelengkan kepalanya, membuyarkan pikiran itu. Tidak, calon menantunya hanya Kyungsoo seorang.

.

.

.

Taman kecil terletak ditengah rumah sakit Internasional Seoul. Beberapa pasien dan keluarganya sedang duduk menikmati angin yang berhembus juga pemandangannya yang menenangkan. Begitupun dengan salah satu pasien bertubuh jangkung yang tengah duduk di kursi roda.

Dari balik pilar, Baekhyun bersembunyi memandang Chanyeol dari jauh. Kebiasaannya sejak dulu, tepatnya sejak dia menemukan kenyataan bahwa lelaki yang ia sukai ternyata adalah tunangan sahabatnya sendiri.

Gadis itu memandang sendu, lelaki bertelinga peri yang terus menunduk dan sesekali Chanyeol mengusap pipinya.

Apa Chanyeol menangis?

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas, melepaskan beban dalam dada. Chanyeol masih sedih karena Kyungsoo belum juga ditemukan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun pun merasakan hal yang sama, walau Kyungsoo memiliki Chanyeol namun tak pernah terbesit kebencian dalam benaknya. Terkadang mungkin rasa iri kerap kali singgah namun segera Baekhyun tepis begitu saja, Kyungsoo adalah sahabatnya dan Chanyeol adalah lelaki yang ia sukai. Kebahagiaan mereka merupakan kebahagiaan Baekhyun juga.

Tapi dia manusia biasa yang memiliki ego juga. bisakah dia berharap, Kyungsoo tak kembali lagi dan membiarkannya memiliki Chanyeol?

Sebagai orang terdekat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun menyadari jikalau Kyungsoo tak sepenuhnya mencintai Chanyeol seperti dia.

Baekhyun mengagumi Chanyeol sejak lama, rasa itu bahkan terus mengembang seiring berjalannya waktu dari saat pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Angannya mengembang, kenangan pertemuan mereka mulai kembali terbentuk.

Saat itu Baekhyun masih mahasiswa baru dia adalah mahasiswa dari desa, memutuskan merantau ke Seoul untuk menggampai impiannya. Berbekal nekat dan dukungan orang tua Baekhyun menyewa apartemen sederhana tak jauh dari stasiun kereta karena tempat penyewaan sekitar kampusnya sudah penuh oleh mahasiswa lain. Baekhyun sama sekali tak keberatan untuk naik kereta sebentar dan sedikit berjalan kaki hingga suatu kejadian tak mengenakan terjadi.

Di suatu pagi, profesor ingin Baekhyun menemuinya untuk menyerahkan tugas laporan karena jadwal profesor itu yang sibuk Baekhyun menyanggupi begitu saja. Dia menaiki kereta bersamaan dengan para orang yang berangkat kerja naas sekali kereta saat itu begitu penuh sesak. Baekhyun terpaksa naik karena tidak ingin terlambat.

Dalam kereta walau penuh Baekhyun merasa baik-baik saja hingga dia merasakan sebuah tangan menyusup dalam rok dan mulai mengusap area pribadinya. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun segera berontak dan turun di stasiun kampus namun keberuntungan tak berpihak padanya ternyata orang yang akan melecehkannya ikut turun dan mulai mengejar.

Baekhyun berlari kesembarang arah sambil menyapukan pandangan dengan panik hingga dia menemukan sosok pria di samping mobil besar berwarna hitam. Tampak sebais mengantarkan seseorang dari kampusnya.

Baekhyun menarik lengan pria itu cepat. "T-tolong aku... Aku dilecehkan.. Kereta.. Dia datang" gumamnya sambil berusaha mengambil nafas.

Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat sementara euforia mengerikan masih mencengkram dada. Dia mendongkak dan menemukan sepasang mata memandangnya tepat dimata. Pria berwajah sangat tampan, dia bahkan tersenyum padanya. Telinganya seperti peri. Bagaikan peri yang dikirim Tuhan yang dapat menolongnya. Kelegaan luarbiasa membanjiri relung jiwa Baekhyun, dia rasanya akan menangis.

"Ada apa? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" suara pria itu begitu ramah dan dalam. Dia bahkan dengan sabar bertanya padanya.

Baekhyun terisak mencengkram jas pria itu kemudian menarik nafas dalam, mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Mungkin orang yang melecehkannya akan segera menemukannya jika Baekhyun tak segera minta bantuan.

"Ada seseorang yang hendak melecehkanku di kereta, dia sedang mengejarku, aku sangat takut"

Kedua mata pria itu membulat, rahangnya terkatup rapat bagaikan menahan amarah setelah mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Tenanglah nona, aku akan menolongmu. Kau ingin kita lapor polisi?"

Baekhyun tersentak kaget akan saran itu. Dia mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak kumohon jangan polisi. Orangtuaku akan tahu nanti, mereka akan khawatir dan mungkin akan meminta aku pulang aku-"

Belum menyelesaikan ucapannya sosok pria tambun berpakaian lusuh dan bertopi abu-abu menarik tangan Baekhyun hendak membawanya jika saja pria berjas itu tak menahan Baekhyun. Air muka Baekhyun pucat pasi, dia menatap pria bertelinga peri penuh harap.

"Maaf tuan mau dibawa kemana pacarku?"

Sosok pria asing yang akan membawanya itu menoleh kaget. "Aku punya urusan dengannya" ujarnya menunduk tak mau beradu pandang dan tetap berusaha menarik Baekhyun pergi.

"Tidak lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!" Baekhyun mulai berteriak dan menarik perhatian orang-orang sekitar mereka.

Pria penolongnya lalu memberikan bogeman mentah dirahang si pencabul hingga pria bertubuh gemuk itu tersungkur ke tanah.

Keributan yang terjadi membuat orang-orang yang lewat berdatangan mereka mulai ribut bertanya dan bisik-bisik penasaran. Karena keadaan tak memihak dan merasa dia tak akan bisa membawa Baekhyun maka si pria jahat itu memilih pontang-panting melarikan diri.

Baekhyun menangis lega lengan penolong itu kemudian menarik bahunya merapatkan tubuh Baekhyun dengannya seakan memberi Baekhyun topangan.

"T-terimakasih tuan" bisik Baekhyun terbata disela tangisannya. Orang-orang pun mulai membubarkan diri begitu menyadari situasi telah aman.

Pria itu tersenyum, mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya yang besar.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Baekhyun, dia tak akan melupakan kebaikan hatinya. Baekhyun akan mengingatnya selamanya.

"Chanyeol, park Chanyeol" dia tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan gignya yang rapih.

"Suatu saat aku akan membalas kebaikanmu" janji Baekhyun sepenuh hati.

Pria bernama Chanyeol itu tertawa, suaranya yang dalam terdengar gagah. "Tidak perlu" tangan besarnya mengusap surai Baekhyun lembut. "Aku bersyukur kau baik-baik saja. Sekarang tersenyumlah"

Menuruti keinginannya Baekhyun menarik bibirnya keatas.

Chanyeol tampak senang dan lega karena Baekhyun sudah bisa tersenyum dan tidak ketakutan lagi. "Nah seperti itu"

Senyum Baekhyun semakin lebar.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi" Chanyeol melirik arloji ditangannya. "Senang mengenalmu, lain kali jangan naik kereta saat pagi hari, lebih baik kau naik taksi untuk kebaikanmu sendiri."

Baekhyun mengangguk merasa senang akan kepedulian pria itu.

"Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" kata Chanyeol ramah sebelum memasuki mobilnya. Baekhyun termenung memandang mobil itu yang perlahan melaju, menjauh dan membawa hatinya ikut pergi.

Untuk saat itu Baekhyun menyadari bahwa hatinya telah dicuri.

"Baek"

"Baekhyun?"

Semua frase itu menghilang berganti dengan sosok yang sama. Chanyeol yang terlihat lebih pucat dan kurus diatas kursi roda.

"Ah Chanyeol" sahut Baekhyun kaget langsung mengambil alih mendorong kursi roda lelaki itu.

"Kau dari tadi disitu?" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang ke arah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan hanya tersenyum kecil. "Kajja sang putri akan membawa pangeran kembali ke istananya!" dia mendorong kursi roda itu bagaikan membawa kereta kuda menuju kamar rawat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil akan tingkah kekanakan gadis itu.

Baekhyun memang bertemu Chanyeol lagi sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Namun dengan status Chanyeol yang ternyata sudah tak sendiri ada Kyungsoo yang hadir diantara mereka.

Setelah kecelakaan ini, biasakah ada harapan kecil untuknya?

.

.

.

"Aku tidak bisa"

Kyungsoo cemberut meletakan alat melukisnya karena Kai menyerah tak mau ikut menggambar buah yang mereka letakan di atas meja.

Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah melukis diatas kasurnya. Sementara Kai duduk di kursi disampingnya mencoba hal yang sama setelah ia paksa.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti mengapa dia sangat tertarik akan musik dan seni. Maka dari itu dia terkadang bernyanyi dan kini setelah suaminya ada dengan manja Kyungsoo meminta peralatan melukis baru. Tanpa menunggu lama Kai kemudian menyediakan keinginannya, alat melukis; cat air, canvas, kuas beraneka macam sudah memenuhi kamarnya

"Kau payah" ejek Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kai mencibir melirik hasil karya Kyungsoo yang luar biasa mirip dengan yang asli.

Dalam hati Kai memaklumi bahwa memang inilah keahlian Kyungsoo karena gadis itu merupakan mahasiswa seni.

"Ini bukan keahlianku." Kai kemudian berdiri merapihkan kemejanya yang sedikit kusut. "Sebentar lagi Junmyeon akan datang untuk memeriksamu" dia mendekati ranjang. Menangkup pipi Kyungsoo yang mulai tembem. Pipinya yang dulu tirus kini makin berisi karena gadis itu mulai banyak makan. Kyungsoo hampir sehat hanya tubuhnya yang masih bed rest dan lemah maka dari itu Junmyeon terus rutin datang tiga hari sekali untuk memantau keadaan istri palsunya itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengusap hidungnya tanpa sadar meninggalkan cat yang terlihat seperti kumis.

Kai terkekeh geli akan penampilan Kyungsoo. Menyadari ditertawakan Kyungsoo memandang Kai galak. "Apa?" ketusnya.

Tawa Kai menghilang berganti dengan senyum tipis. Wajah lelaki itu kian mendekat menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Kedua mata Kyungsoo melotot, ia tak mampu bergerak. Tubuhnya bagaikan patung sementara debaran dadanya terus mengila. Nafas hangat lelaki itu mulai terasa, seperskian detik kemudian bibir hatinya terengut oleh milik Kai.

Tidak perduli akan noda di hidung Kyungsoo. Kai terus memangut bibir itu rakus, mengecap rasa manis gadis itu. Sejak lama ia begitu terpesona melihat bibir hati gadisnya. Akhirnya Kai merasakannya juga. Begitu menakjubkan, lembut dan nikmat. Kai tak bisa berhenti dia bahkan mulai menyedot bibir bawah Kyungsoo berlanjut dengan menjilati sudut bibir gadis itu dan terkadang ia sengaja mengembuskan nafasnya.

Kyungsoo mulai menutup mata dan menikmati lumatan suaminya. Ia merasa terbuai akan perbuatan Kai. Sungguh Kai merupakan pencium yang handal.

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan pintu menghentikan mereka. Kyungsoo meremas leher suaminya meminta pria itu untuk berhenti melecehkan mulutnya. Tanpa peduli Kai malah memiringkan kepala mencari sudut lain agar dapat lebih menikmati bibir tebal gadis itu. Hingga kepala Kyungsoo menjadi sedikit tertekan ke bantal tak kuasa menahan nafsu mengebu suaminya yang luar biasa. Merasakan pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis Kyungsoo mulai memberontak dengan memukulkan kepalan tangannya pada dada bidang Kai.

Kai menjauhkan wajahnya. Saat bibir mereka terpisah sehelai benang saliva terlihat, memancing kembali hasratnya. Dia mencium Kyungsoo lagi putus asa hingga Kyungsoo kembali berontak. Menyadari prilakunya yang keterlaluan Kai menarik diri engan.

Kyungsoo akhirnya dapat bernafas normal, dia menghirup oksigen dengan rakus. Melotot pada Kai dengan marah. Bibirnya bengkak dan memerah sementara saliva membasahi dagu hingga leher gadis itu.

Kai mengalihkan muka, pemandangan gadis itu sangat menggiurkan. Sial celananya bahkan menyempit.

"Kau ingin membunuhku?" Kyungsoo mengajukan protesnya. Mengelap saliva disekitar leher dan dagunya kesal. Namun dia tak dapat memungkiri ciuman barusan sungguh luar biasa.

"Maaf." Kai berdehem segera beranjak pergi "Aku harus ke toilet." lelaki itu memasuki kamar mandi di kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo memandang pria itu heran, bahunya terangkat. Dia segera merapihkan penampilan sebelum meminta seseorang di luar untuk masuk.

Junmyeon memasuki kamarnya dengan stetoskop yang tergantung dileher. Ternyata dokter itu yang sebelumnya mengetuk.

Alis Junmyeon terangkat heran melihat penampilan gadis itu yang berantakan. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah. "Ya... Kai telah.. maksudku.. " dia bingung harus mengatakan penyebab penampilannya seperti ini pada Junmyeon atau tidak.

"Aa" Junmyeon mengangguk langsung paham. "Kalian sebaiknya tidak melakukan hubungan sex dulu."

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget. Wajahnya terbakar hebat. Sex katanya? Ah mereka sudah menikah tentu wajar jika suami istri melakukannya. Apa kah mereka pernah berhubungan seperti itu? Kyungsoo bahkan lupa malam pertama mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan keadaanmu? Apa ada keluhan?"

Suara junmyeon membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku merasa sehat" cicit Kyungsoo pelan sembari memperhatikan tubuhnya yang dibalut selimut hangat. "Hanya terkadang pusing saat mencoba untuk duduk."

Junmyeon menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai memeriksa gadis itu, dia meletakan stetoskop di dada Kyungsoo. Mendengarkan detakan jantung gadis itu yang teratur. "Kau benar, kau sudah sehat"

Senyum Kyungsoo mengembang lega.

"Kupikir setelah ini kau bisa mulai duduk di kursi roda dan berkeliling di mansion. Kau pasti bosan dikasur bukan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat, dia ingin melukis ditaman atau merasakan rumput dijemari kakinya. Kyungsoo ingin merasakan cahaya matahari menerpa kulitnya juga sepoian angin menerpa rambutnya.

"Lalu kapan kakiku sembuh? Kapan aku bisa berjalan?"

Kecelakaan itu menyebabkan patah tulang di kaki kirinya mengharuskan Kyungsoo untuk di gips sementara.

"Sebentar lagi" Junmyeon tersenyum kecil "Kita akan berlatih duduk tegak, berdiri kemudian berjalan oke? Tubuhmu mulai pulih namun masih lemah. Kita akan lakukan secara perlahan tapi pasti, tidak dengan mengebu-ngebu karena akan membahayakan dirimu atau bisa menyebabkan komplikasi. Kau harus bersabar."

"Terimakasih banyak dokter, kau baik sekali." Kyungsoo bergumam tulus.

Junmyeon merasakan sesuatu kasat mata menikam dadanya. Dia tak sebaik itu, Junmyeon bahkan bekerjasama dengan Kai menyembunyikannya.

"Apa kau bahagia berada disini?" tanya Junmyeon sendu setidaknya dia berharap Kai memperlakukan gadis itu dengan baik.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, matanya berbinar dengan cemerlang. "Tentu saja!" para pelayan sangat baik dan suaminya Kai walau sikapnya aneh dia sangat tampan dan selalu menuruti kemauannya, kadang mereka pun bercumbu seperti sebelumnya, juga selalu berpelukan di setiap kesempatan.

Junmyeon mengembuskan nafas lega. "Syukurlah"

"Oh ya dokter!" Kyungsoo memegang kepalanya. "Bagaimana dengan ingatanku?"

Seiring dengan pertanyaan itu Kai keluar dari kamar mandi, rambutnya sedikit basah tampak seperti dia habis berkeringat. Menuntaskan urusannya.

"Ingatan apa?" Kai ikut bertanya suaranya tajam, dia melirik Junmyeon dingin.

"Maaf K-kyungsoo, aku sangat menyesal. Kupikir tak usah memaksakan ingatanmu atau keadaanmu akan memburuk." Junmyeon terpaksa menyarankan sesuatu yang palsu. Dia mencengkram stetoskopnya janjinya sebagai dokter terlanggar sudah. Dia membohongi pasiennya walau demi keselamatannya sendiri dan mungkin demi Kyungsoo juga.

"Kau dengar itu?" Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo mengelus kepalanya namun entah mengapa Kyungsoo merasa kehadiran Kai justru membuatnya sedikit tertekan. "Tidak perlu mengingat apapun sayang."

Kyungsoo memaksakan senyuman sementara Junmyeon mengusap lehernya gugup.

"Sebaiknya aku undur diri, minum obat yang teratur ya Kyungsoo?" Junmyeon memilih pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Kai merenyitkan alisnya merasa terganggu dengan sinar matahari yang menyusup melalui gorden kamar dan menusuk matanya. Ia membuka mata dengan enggan lalu mengangkat wajah mengingat kembali keadaan sebelum ia jatuh tertidur.

Cahaya sudah cerah sekali, sepertinya sudah hampir tengah hari. Dia mendesah enggan untuk bangun apalagi merasakan tangan mungil memeluk pinggangnya.

Kai menunduk melihat wajah polos Kyungsoo yang menempel didadanya yang telanjang. Semenjak Kai pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup waktu itu, mereka menutuskan untuk selalu tidur bersama. Kai pikir Kyungsoo akan menolak namun gadis itu justru menerimanya dan selalu menanti Kai kala malam datang untuk berpelukan. Mungkin Kyungsoo mulai menerima kodratnya sebagai istri Kai.

Jemarinya perlahan merapihkan helaian surai gadis itu yang menutupi wajahnya yang polos. Lagi-lagi rupa gadisnya selalu dapat menarik hatinya.

"Hnng" Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah, keningnya mulai berkerut. Kai setia memperhatikan perubahan mimik gadis itu dari tenang menjadi gelisah.

Apa Kyungsoo bermimpi buruk?

Tebak Kai mulai dihinggapi rasa khawatir.

"Uh" Kyungsoo kembali bergumam. Kai akan membangunkannya jika saja Kyungsoo tak kembali mengigau "Po-pororo... Lari..."

Lelaki itu tergelak geli. Sial ternyata mimpinya tentang tokoh kartun pinguin. Kai tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya. Dia membawa tubuh gadis itu sehingga posisi wajah mereka sejajar karena sebelumnya Kyungsoo berada di hadapan dadanya seperti bersembunyi diketiaknya.

"Kau harus bangun" bisik Kai mesra sambil mulai menciumi belahan bibir gadis itu namun Kyungsoo tetap menutup matanya entah masih tidur atau sudah bangun dan pura-pura tidur.

"Hei" dia terus mengecup bibir gadis itu tanpa henti. Hingga jemari mungil menahan mulutnya.

"Hentikan, ini aku bangun" gumam Kyungsoo, suaranya masih serak.

Kai tersenyum kemudian memilih memasukan jemari itu kedalam mulutnya dan menyedotnya keras.

"Akh!"

Perbuatannya menghasilkan pekikan dari gadis malaikatnya. Wajah Kyungsoo mulai merona malu alih-alih menolak, gadis itu membiarkan Kai menjilati jarinya.

Niat ingin menggoda Kyungsoo, bagian selatan Kai justru ikut bereaksi. Dia segera melepaskan jemari Kyungsoo dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mandi air dingin untuk menenangkan _adiknya_ dibawah sana.

Kai memang sudah tak tahan ingin menyetubuhi gadis itu namun Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya sembuh dan Kai pun tak ingin memperkosanya. Walau sejak remaja kebutuhan seksualnya tak pernah terpenuhi Kai akan tetap bersabar menanti saat itu tiba dimana ketika Kyungsoo yang meminta, menginginkannya lebih dulu.

Kyungsoo menenangkan debaran jantungnya. Ada-ada saja tingkah laku mesum Kai. Bukannya menolak dan marah Kyungsoo justru ikut menikmati. Dia segera menutup wajahnya yang merona kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Kai keluar dengan handuk yang hanya menutupi bagian pribadinya.

Kyungsoo membuang muka, melihat kemana saja kecuali pada tubuh gagah suaminya yang setengah telanjang dan masih basah. Dia meneguk ludah gugup. Astaga dia belum terbiasa jika harus melihat pemandangan seperti ini setiap hari.

Kai memperhatikan tingkah aneh Kyungsoo yang terus mencibir dirinya sendiri dan terkadang memukul pelan kepalanya. Dia terkekeh merasa terhibur.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya penasaran masih dengan senyuman.

Kyungsoo berjengit kaget. "Tidak" katanya tanpa sadar berusara ketus.

Kai mengangkat bahu, mulai mencari jas yang akan ia kenakan dilemari pakaian Kyungsoo. Dia memang memiliki kamar sendiri, lebih besar dibanding kamar Kyungsoo. Namun Kai lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya bersama gadis itu walau cuma sekedar melihatnya tertidur dan merajut pakaian. Dia bahkan membawa sedikit keperluannya, seperti pakaian dan parfum ke dalam kamar ini jika perlu dibutuhkan seperti sekarang ini.

"Aku harus ke kantor sebentar" kata Kai sudah hampir rapih dengan stelannya, dia mengancingkan kemeja kemudian memakai jas berwarna biru gelap. Kai mengambil dasi dalam laci lalu berniat memakainya, terlintas fikiran untuk bisa mencuri satu ciuman lagi. Jangan salahkan dia bibir Kyungsoo seperti ekstasi.

"Aku tak bisa memakainya, bisa kau pakaikan?" pinta Kai sambil mengangkat dasinya. Hanya akal-akalan saja sebenarnya agar dia bisa mencium Kyungsoo lagi dan melihat wajah Kyungsoo dari dekat. Walau belum sepenuhnya sembuh Kyungsoo masih bisa menggerakan tangannya maka gadis itu mengangguk namun entah mengapa bibir Kyungsoo menekuk kebawah. Dia cemberut.

Kai menghampiri, bingung akan ekspresi gadisnya. Apakah Kyungsoo marah akan perbuatannya sebelumnya?

"Apa kau marah?" Kai bertanya sembari menghampiri Kyungsoo, menyerahkan dasinya dan membiarkan Kyungsoo memakaikan benda berwarna hitam itu dilehernya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng namun matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Kai tidak mengerti kepanikan menjalar dalam denyut nadi, ia heran mengapa dia berespon seperti ini melihat Kyungsoo akan menangis? Sejak kapan Kyungsoo berefek sehebat ini?

"Kau akan meninggalkan aku lagi berhari-hari bukan?"

Ah Kai tak dapat menahan senyumnya. Jadi Kyungsoo sedih karena ia mengira Kai akan pergi lama seperti kemarin.

"Tidak, sore aku akan pulang. Pukul lima" balasnya menyatukan kening mereka. "Tunggu aku pulang, makan yang banyak dan minum obatmu"

Kyungsoo mengusap pipi Kai. "Aku mencintaimu"

Kai tersentak kaget akan pengakuan itu begitupun dengan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu bahkan tak menyangka, dia mungkin tak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Selama ini sikap, perilaku segalanya tentang Kai terasa begitu sempurna untuk Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih" Kai tersenyum lebar, mengecup bibir istrinya.

Walau Kai tak membalas perkataannya, Kyungsoo sudah merasa senang tak terkira. Senyum Kai kali ini terasa begitu tulus dan berasal dari hati.

"Tunggu aku pulang, hm?" Kai menjauhkan kepalanya, kemudian memilih mencium kening gadis itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk bahagia. "Tentu, suamiku." dalam relung hati Kyungsoo berdoa semoga hidupnya akan terus seperti ini selamanya.

.

.

.

Beraneka makanan ditata rapih diatas meja. Jinki sang Koki sibuk menerangkan menu masakannya siang ini.

Kai telah berangkat tadi pagi, dia bahkan pergi tanpa sarapan lebih dulu, dia mengatakan akan terlambat untuk rapat.

Kyungsoo mengangguk menanggapi celotehan Jinki.

"Makan yang banyak nyonya, agar cepat sembuh"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mulai meminum susu yang disediakan.

"Saya dengar, anda sudah bisa berjalan-jalan walau dengan kursi roda?" tanya Jinki perhatian. Mereka memang terkadang bercakap-cakap sebentar.

"Kau benar, aku sudah bosan sekali diatas kasur" Kyungsoo mengeluh. "Akan hebat jika ada alat musik yang bisa kumainkan" lanjutnya dengan suara pelan tanpa menyadari Jinki masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku punya gitar" balas Jinki polos.

Kyungsoo sangat menyukai melukis dan menyanyi namun dia sudah sering melukis sejak Kai menyediakannya serta Kyungsoo mulai bosan menyanyi tanpa iringan musik.

"Kau bisa memainkannya?" tanya Kyungsoo bersemangat.

Jinki mengangguk tak yakin. "Tidak begitu jago sih"

"Itu hebat, kita bisa berduet bersama! Setelah ini bawa gitarmu dan kita menyanyi disini oke?"

Jinki senang melihat raut bersemangat nyonya namun ide berduaan dikamar ini terdengar buruk.

"Aku mohon, hm?" Kyungsoo menangkupkan tangan, menatap Jinki dengan matanya yang bulat dan cemerlang.

"B-baiklah"

.

.

.

Kai menaiki tangga mansion dua-dua, setengah berlari menuju kamar istrinya. Seharusnya Kai tiba di Busan pukul lima namun dia membatalkan janji pertemuan dengan kolega karena tak sabar untuk segera bertemu Kyungsoo. Gadis yang mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai Kai.

Ibunya benar, seseorang yang mencintainya akan datang.

Lengan yang akan membuka handel pintu terhenti begitu mendengar nyanyian Kyungsoo bersamaan dengan suara lelaki.

Dia membuka pintu itu sedikit, mengintip untuk bisa melihat suara asing yang ikut bernyanyi bersama istrinya.

Kyungsoo duduk diatas kasur memakai dress berwarna merah muda. Cantik seperti biasa dan Kokinya Jinki duduk disampingnya, tempat yang tadi pagi Kai duduki.

Jinki memainkan gitarnya, ikut melantunkan lagu bersama Kyungsoo. Sesekali Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Senyum berbentuk hati yang indah.

Seharusnya tempat jinki merupakan tempat Kai, seharusnya senyuman Kyungsoo hanya boleh dilihat Kai.

Dia menutup pintu tanpa suara.

.

.

.

.

Kesunyian mansion Kim dimalam hari memang sudah bisa Kyungsoo maklumi, tak ada yang beraktivitas lagi. Para pelayan akan kembali ke kamar mereka dan terkadang penjaga akan berkeliling membawa senter yang bisa Kyungsoo lihat diluar jendela.

Tidak tahu pasti, Kyungsoo merasa malam ini terasa berbeda. Begitu mencekam dan dingin. Bahkan jangkrik pun tak bersuara.

Dia sudah berusaha memejamkan mata, namun ketakutan terus membelengunya. Ditambah Kai yang melanggar janji. Suaminya itu mengatakan akan pulang sore namun saat ini Kyungsoo tidak melihat batang hidungnya.

Suara jam dinding menjadi pengisi kesunyian malam. Kyungsoo mulai terhanyut dan memilih menyerah pada rasa kantuknya jika saja dia tak mendengar jeritan dari lantai bawah.

Kyungsoo hampir melompat dari kasur, suara itu terdengar nyata. Tidak! apa yang terjadi? Apakah ada pencuri dan melukai penjaga Kai? Atau kah ada binatang buas yang masuk? Karena mansion mereka berada di tengah hutan. Kemungkinan buruk dan fikiran negatif terus membayangi sehingga gadis itu makin tertekan. Dia mulai menangis dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal.

Suara jeritan kedua terdengar lebih keras dan tangisan Kyungsoo tumpah.

"KAI!" dia ikut berteriak putus asa, tak kuasa menahan ketakutannya. Kyungsoo ingin berada dipelukan Kai tempat teraman baginya.

Suara langkah kaki mendekati, tiap langkahnya bagaikan hitungan mundur kematian bagi Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memeluk erat bantalnya, dia meringkuk lemah dalam selimut.

Krak

Pintu kamarnya pun terbuka, Kyungsoo tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengintip. Dia memejamkan mata berdoa dalam hati agar suaminya datang. Kai-nya ada untuk menolongnya.

Aliran air mata mengalir makin deras, Kyungsoo berusaha menutup mulutnya agar tak ada isakan yang keluar. Dia takut jikalau ternyata orang jahat yang berada dikamarnya itu.

Selimutnya ditarik paksa meloloskan teriakan Kyungsoo yang terkejut luar biasa. Gadis itu melolong ketakutan tak berani membuka mata. Dirasakannya tubuh besar menaiki kasur dan mulai mendekapnya, membawa tubuh bergetar Kyungsoo kedalam dekapan.

Tangan besar yang mendekap pinggangnya posesif, juga aroma maskulinya yang biasa membuat Kyungsoo tertidur dapat Kyungsoo kenali namun kini wangi tubuh itu bercampur dengan sesuatu yang amis.

Darah?

Kyungsoo membuka matanya yang basah dan menemukan suaminya Kai yang balas menatapnya.

Sorot mata Kai berbeda dari biasanya, begitu kosong dan hampa tak ada pancaran mesum atau kasih sayang didalamnya. Tapi, tetap saja kehadiran suaminya memberikan kelegaan luar biasa.

Kyungsoo terisak balas memeluk Kai, menyusupkan kepalanya di leher lelaki itu. "Aku takut" dia mengadu.

"Ssttttt" tangan Kai mengusap surai Kyungsoo lembut. "Sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja, aku janji"

Kyungsoo mengangguk, meremat pakaian suaminya dan kemudian dia jatuh tertidur karena terlalu lelah menangis. Kyungsoo terlalu lega melihat Kai, dia lupa bau amis itu dan bahkan tidak menyadari noda darah dipipi suaminya.

TBC

Maaf kalau terlalu panjang : ( semoga suka! Ditunggu vote dan komentarnya.


	4. Chapter 4 : Kuasa Kai

**Held Hostage**

 **© Shinkyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kaisoo fanfiction**

Warning: akan ada NC dan tindakan kekerasan, anak kecil sebaiknya mundur!

.

.

.

.

Kedua kelopak mata itu dengan lembut terbuka, memperlihatkan sepasang retina yang bulat dan cemerlang seperti kerlipan mutiara. Dia mencoba membiasakan cahaya sang surya sebelum memastikan penglihatannya pada sekeliling kamar yang ia tempati sejak siuman dari koma.

"Kau sudah bangun?" suara baritone yang terkesan dalam dan sexy menarik perhatiannya. Kyungsoo berbalik menemukan Kai berdiri dengan stelan khas eksekutif muda, dengan kancing kemeja yang belum terkancing sempurna.

Entah berapa kali Kyungsoo akan jatuh terpesona pada pria ini hingga bibirnya tak bisa menahan senyuman walau ia telah melalui malam yang menegangkan.

"Jangan bekerja, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" pinta Kyungsoo manja, terdengar sedikit egois namun inilah dia. Ingin terus bersama Kai lebih lama.

"Sayangku..." Kai lantas mendekati, setiap langkah kaki yang ia hapuskan tak melepaskan tatapan mata yang penuh pemujaan pada Kyungsoo seorang, wanita itu menjadi merasa sangat diinginkan.

Lengan kuat itu meraup tubuh mungilnya yang lemah, membawa sepenuhnya menempel pada tubuh gagah Kai yang terbalut pakaian kerja. Kyungsoo menutup mata mencium aroma partum Kai yang wangi, tercampur dengan wangi tubuh alami maskulinnya.

Mereka berdua lagi-lagi kembali terbaring dikasur Kyungsoo. Kai tak perduli jikalau pakaiannya kusut.

Kyungsoo membutuhkanmya, wanita itu selalu membutuhkannya.

Ingatan Kai berkelana pada waktu pertama kali menemukan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menahannya agar tak meninggalkannya seperti saat ini. Kai menundukan wajahnya menghisap nafas Kyungsoo kemudian menyatukan bibir mereka, hanya sapuan lembut tanpa permainan lidah.

"Kau adalah keajaibanku, kau adalah penantianku." gumam Kai dengan bibir yang masih menempel dipermukaan mulut Kyungsoo yang berbentuk hati sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersipu malu. "Kau hartaku, tujuan hidupku, kekasih hatiku, istriku yang mencintaiku. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu"

Jemari Kyungsoo merambat, mengelus rahang tegas Kai kemudian memberanikan diri memberikan sedikit hisapan di bibir atas suaminya. "Kalau begitu, bawa aku bersamamu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi"

Kai tersenyum dalam sela ciuman mereka, dia mendekap pinggang wanita itu lebih erat sebelum memberikan kecupan lama lalu menjauhkan wajah agar dapat melihat wajah wanita cantik itu. Pipi Kyungsoo berwarna kemerahan seperti buah cerry sementara bibirnya merah dan mengkilap karena salivanya.

Kai senang karena dia diinginkan olehnya, Kai tak pernah dibutuhkan oleh siapapun seperti ini. Kai akan menuruti permintaan gadis itu begitu saja, jika Kyungsoo menjadi anak baik dan menurutinya, namun istrinya itu malah bermain dibelakangnya.

Senyum diwajah Kai sirna, berganti dengan alis yang menukik tajam. Syarat akan ancaman.

"Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu, hingga tidak ingin membagimu seincipun dari orang lain?" bisik Kai ditelinga Kyungsoo, lelaki itu berpindah posisi untuk tidur disisinya.

Kyungsoo menoleh bingung, beberapa hari mengenal Kai, Kyungsoo mulai memahami bahwa pria itu terkadang melontarkan perkataan yang ambigu dan menyimpan makna tersembunyi yang tak sepenuhnya Kyungsoo pahami maka terkadang dia hanya dapat merespon dengan anggukan saja karena pada dasarnya Kyungsoo wanita baik yang ingin selalu menyenangkan siapapun lawan bicaranya, apalagi Kai adalah lelaki penyelamatnya dan juga orang yang ia cintai.

"Aku mengerti"

Kyungsoo menunduk menuruti perkataan suaminya, dia selalu bercita-cita menjadi istri yang penurut.

"Jika begitu, kau tak boleh selingkuh lagi. Maka aku menurutimu dan takkan meninggalkanmu"

Jemari Kai mengusap dagu Kyungsoo agar mereka kembali beradu pandang.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Dia tak pernah berselingkuh dengan siapapun, dekat dengan lelaki lain saja tidak.

"Ya, kau tak boleh berselingkuh Kyungsoo!"

Perkataan Kai menjadi sangat tajam, bagaikan mampu menggores perasaan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu mengira Kai salah paham dan menuduhnya sembarangan.

"Aku tak pernah berselingkuh dengan siapapun, Hanya kau yang ada dihatiku." bantah Kyungsoo dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau tidak membohongiku bukan?" Kai kembali memastikan.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya keras. Seutas senyum lega tersunging pada bibir lelaki itu. Menyadari mood Kai sudah membaik Kyungsoo merapatkan tubuh mereka dan menyusupkan wajahnya di dada suaminya. Setelah menyadari perasaannya pada Kai, entah mengapa Kyungsoo selalu ingin bersama Kai seperti ini.

"Mengapa kau mencurigaiku?" Kyungsoo bergumam dalam dekapan Kai. Sebelum menjawab Kai memberikan kecupan sayang dikepalanya.

"Kau sangat cantik, aku takut kau meninggalkan ku untuk lelaki lain"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, mengangkat kepalanya demi memandang mimik wajah suaminya. "Itu tidak mungkin"

Kai tersenyum tipis lalu menundukan wajah kembali mencium bibir hati itu. "Aku percaya padamu, tapi aku tak percaya pada orang yang mendekatimu"

Walau masih diliputi kebingungan Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk patuh, membiarkan Kai kembali memberinya ciuman panjang. Mereka terbawa suasana tanpa sadar Kai mulai menyibak dress Kyungsoo keatas sementara Kyungsoo membuka kemeja Kai. Kegiatan mereka terhenti begitu suara ketukan pintu terdengar menuntut.

Kai mengangkat badannya yang setengah menindih Kyungsoo.

Dia mengerang kesal. "Masuk!"

Kyungsoo secepatnya merapihkan dresnya. Wajah manisnya tersipu malu.

Seorang pelayan berambut hijau terang memasuki kamar, pandangan pelayan wanita muda itu terpaku pada Kai tak melirik Kyungsoo sedikitpun.

"Waktunya nyonya untuk mandi tuan" katanya melirik sembarang arah begitu menyadari pakaian kerja Kai yang berantakan dan kancing kemejanya yang tak terkancing sempurna memperlihatkan dadanya yang bidang.

Semu merah di wajah pelayan itu menyulut amarah Kyungsoo. Dia wanita juga, bisa mengerti jalan fikiran wanita lainnya dan lagi pelayan ini bukan orang biasa yang membantunya mandi. Kyungsoo baru bertemu dia hari ini.

"Ini masih terlalu awal untukku mandi dan lagi pula biasanya aku yang memanggil kalian bukan kalian yang mendatangiku seperti ini" cetus Kyungsoo dengan suara kesal. Kai meliriknya dengan alis terangkat tinggi.

"Nancy pelayan baru, sayang." Kai sedikit berkomentar sambil mengancingkan kemejanya, pembelaan Kai kembali memicu kecemburuan istrinya apalagi ternyata Kai sudah mengetahui nama pelayan itu.

"Pergi aku tak mau mandi!" rengek Kyungsoo kekanakan, menjatuhkan diri ke kasur dan membelakangi Kai marah sedangkan pelayan muda yang bernama Nancy itu berdiri kikuk serba salah didepan pintu kamar.

Kai mengibaskan tangan pada Nancy, meminta wanita itu keluar. Mengetahui maksud tuannya Nancy menundukan kepala kemudian menutup pintu sambil mengerutu.

"Apa-apaan sih, mentang-mentang istri tuan besar. Bersikap seenaknya." omel Nancy memandang marah pada pintu, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Kyungsoo. Dia merupakan pelayan baru, belum tahu betul status Kyungsoo yang merupakan istri palsu. Satu hal yang penting baginya adalah saat pertama kali mengijakan kaki di mansion Kim ini Nancy sudah jatuh hati pada tuannya, Kai namun dia harus mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam karena ternyata tuan pujaannya sudah beristri.

Selepas kepergian Nancy, Kai terus memandang Kyungsoo bingung. Istrinya itu terus membelakanginya tak berniat sekali pun untuk menatapnya.

"Kamu ngambek?"

Kai telah selesai merapihkan diri, memilih mendekati wanita itu lagi dan mengelus rambut panjangnya.

"Aku tidak suka kau membela gadis lain" cibir Kyungsoo.

Kai menyungingkan seutas senyum kecil. Mulai paham perilaku Kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku, aku tak akan mengulanginya."

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas berat, dia seharusnya berhenti bersikap kekanakan. Kyungsoo percaya Kai mencintainya sepenuh hati. Jika pun ada gadis lain, Kyungsoo akan menyingkirkannya. Walau lemah karena belum sembuh total Kyungsoo bukan gadis penyabar dan polos seperti apa yang orang pikirkan. Dia pun memiliki ambisi dan ego juga.

"Aku perlu ke kantor, jangan khawatir hanya beberapa jam." gumam Kai sambil menyapukan bibirnya di kening Kyungsoo. Kedua mata wanita itu terpejam menikmati perlakuan suaminya.

Kai akan bekerja, dia akan sendiri lagi.

Kelopaknya terbuka dengan kaget, lintasan ingatan akan kejadian semalam kembali terbayang. Saat-saat mencekam juga bau darah di tubuh suaminya yang terlambat pulang kerja.

"Kai" Kyungsoo menarik lengan pria itu mencegahnya beranjak dari sisinya.

"Hmm" alis Kai terangkat bingung.

"Semalam aku mendengar teriakan dan mencium aroma darah ditubuhmu. Ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu di mansion ini?"

Kyungsoo bertanya lamat-lamat memperhatikan ekspresi suaminya yang tak berubah tetap memandangnya dengan senyuman tipis. Bagaikan semua kejadian semalam hanya masalah sederhana.

"Seorang pencuri masuk, berniat mengambil milikku yang berharga" gumam Kai murung. "Tapi jangan khawatir aku sudah memberinya pelajaran" jemari besar pria itu membelai pipi istrinya, memuja halusnya kulit Kyungsoo.

"Kau tidak membunuhnya kan?" Kyungsoo memastikan, dia mendengar teriakan dua kali, sebenarnya apa yang Kai lakukan?

Alis Kai berkerut, terlihat terganggu akan kepedulian Kyungsoo. "Memang kenapa jika aku membunuhnya?"

Kyungsoo tersentak akan pertanyaan itu. "Tentu saja itu salah! Aku tidak ingin kau jadi orang jahat"

Oh, ternyata Kyungsoo lebih memperdulikannya, bibir Kai mengembangkan senyuman bahagia. "Tidak, aku hanya memberinya pelajaran kecil. Tak usah khawatir sayang" bisik Kai menyatukan bibir mereka sesaat. "Aku berangkat dulu"

Kai akan menegakan tubuhnya namun lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menahan jasnya.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah sarapan denganku?"

Selama beberapa hari mereka bersama Kyungsoo menyadari Kai tak pernah makan dengannya, Kyungsoo akan makan sendirian walau Kai ada disebelahnya dia akan makan secara terpisah entah dimana.

"Aku terbiasa makan sendirian" gumam Kai sedih lalu membuang mukanya tak mau memandang Kyungsoo lagi. Dia membalikan tubuh, meninggalkan istrinya yang diliputi kebingungan.

.

.

.

Kai menuruni basement tempat terpencil yang jarang dikunjungi siapapun di mansion ini. Saat mengijakan kaki di tangga terakhir Kai dapat mendengar erangan. Dia tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, tapi tetap melangkah tak memperdulikan malah memilih mendekati sebuah meja kecil dipojok ruangan di dekat tumpukan kardus dan pakaian bekas yang menumpuk. Ketika tiba Ravi sudah menyambutnya dengan membungkukan tubuh.

Di atas meja kecil tanpa kursi, sudah tertata makanan sederhana, nasi, kimchi dan potongan daging. Kai terbiasa makan nasi di pagi hari. Kebiasaannya sejak kecil karena ibunya berharap nasi akan membuatnya lebih kuat menahan lapar sampai sore dari pada roti.

Mereka bahkan terkadang tak bisa makan hingga sore atau malam. Ayah Kai jijik jika melihat mereka makan sesuatu maka ibunya akan menyelundupkan makanan di basement lalu Kai akan diam-diam turun saat ayahnya mandi.

Kebiasaan itu berlangsung hingga dewasa, Kai tak bisa makan apapun di tempat lain. Ia akan merasa terancam dan ketakutan, kepanikan akan menyerangnya membayangkan jika sang ayah akan datang kapan saja dan memukulinya.

Semua orang menganggap Kai makan diruang kerja tak mengetahui fakta kelam sebenarnya selain Ravi satu-satu orang yang Kai percaya.

"Dia tak mati kan?" gumam Kai dengan mulut penuh nasi. Dia duduk dilantai sambil menyender pada kardus bekas.

Ravi menggeleng. "Hanya kehilangan banyak darah."

Kai menelan makanan dimulutnya lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak, segera menegak segelas air lalu melangkah mendekati pintu kecil. Dibukanya pintu itu menampilkan sosok telanjang, babak belur, wajahnya bahkan nyaris hancur dia terduduk dikursi dengan lemah. Darah mengenangi lantai di bawah kakinya.

Kai berdecak sebal melihat betapa kotornya darah itu.

Dibalik surainya yang basah oleh keringat, pria diatas kursi memandang Kai dengan berurai air mata memohon ampunan tanpa kata-kata.

Kai mengangkat tangan lemas pria itu, jemarinya yang sudah Kai potong semalam berjatuhan. Kini tangan itu tak bisa memainkan gitar lagi.

"Arkk arkkk" gumamnya menahan sakit.

"Ada apa Jinki?" tanya Kai sendu. "Katakan padaku ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

"Arkk" Jinki mengerakan tubuhnya brutal, walau tahu perbuatannya percuma karena tangan dan kakinya diikat kuat di kursi.

"Aku bertanya padamu! Jawab dasar bajingan!" Tinju Kai melayang ke matanya yang terus memandang Kai berani.

Kuatnya tenaga Kai membuat Jinki berserta kursi yang ia duduki terjatuh menimbulkan suara bedebum yang keras. Ravi berinisiatif membangunkan Jinki lagi tapi kini sepertinya lelaki itu sudah tak sadarkan diri karena tak kunjung bergerak.

Kai menjentikan jari, teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya dia tak bisa menjawabku. Lidahnya kan sudah ku potong." gumam Kai merasa bodoh pada dirinya sendiri. Dia kembali tertawa terbahak, menyikut perut Ravi pelan bagai tengah membagi lelucon bersama. Ravi terkekeh disebelahnya.

Mimik senang Kai sekejap berubah kaku. "Tidak ada yang boleh bernyanyi dengan Kyungsooku" desis Kai pelan penuh ancaman. "Bersihkan dia, aku ingin besok dia sudah mulai bekerja."

Kening Ravi berkerut akan perintah tuannya yang tak masuk akal.

"Tuan bagaimana dia dapat bekerja sementara sudah tak punya jari lagi dan dia juga tak bisa memerintah di dapur karena tak punya lidah untuk bicara."

Bibir Kai menukik kebawah, sungguh prihatin akan kondisi Jinki walau dia lah penyebabnya. "Kau benar, kita jadikan dia makanan anjingku."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya begitu Wendy memasuki kamar mengantar sarapan tanpa Jinki.

"Kemana Jinki? Apa dia sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo perhatian namun Wendy tak menjawab dia menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, membiarkan para pelayan menata makanannya di atas kasur tanpa berkomentar lagi. Perasaan Kyungsoo saja atau semua pelayan itu menjadi menjauhinya. Dia mengaduk supnya sedih, sekarang Kyungsoo tak memiliki teman bicara lagi.

"Kai cepatlah pulang" bisik Kyungsoo kesepian. Memandang hampa jendela kamarnya.

Seharian, selain melamun Kyungsoo menghabiskan dengan membaca buku yang tersedia di perpustakaan rumah ini. Walau kebanyakan adalah buku bisnis yang tak Kyungsoo pahami tapi tak masalah setidaknya dia tak mati kebosanan.

Dikasurnya sudah ada dua tumpuk buku yang belum Kyungsoo baca. Para pelayan membantu membawakan buku-buku tersebut.

Kyungsoo bersenandung sambil melihat-lihat gambar di buku, dia senang jika buku yang ia baca disertai gambar.

"Kau jadi rajin sekarang?"

Suara suaminya mengagetkan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya terkejut bukan main.

"Aku kaget!" omel Kyungsoo sebal. "Sudah pulang? Cepat sekali"

Kai mengambil tempat untuk duduk disamping ranjang Kyungsoo. "Kan aku sudah bilang cuma sebentar"

Kyungsoo nyengir dan mengangkat tangannya tinggi. "Gendong aku"

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja" Kai mengerutu walau tetap menuruti keinginan Kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar.

"Apa tak apa jika begini?" dia menggendong Kyungsoo seperti koala, lengan Kyungsoo memeluk leher Kai kuat sementara wajahnya bertumpu di pundak Kai yang lebar.

"Junmyeon-ssi bilang, aku sudah sehat dan boleh duduk di kursi roda"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti kursi roda bagimu?"

"Kau lebih nyaman"

"Hmm bisa saja" Kai menyatukan hidung mereka gemas akan tingkah manja Kyungsoo. "Mau jalan-jalan ke taman?" tawarnya.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, dia bahkan sedikit melompat digendongan Kai. "Boleh kah?! Tentu saja aku mau!" pekiknya gembira.

Kai tertawa kecil, "Baiklah"

"Eh tapi apa tak masalah? Aku berat" gumam Kyungsoo ragu.

Kai mencium pipinya. "Kau seringan kapas" perkataan menenangkan Kai membuahkan senyuman manis di bibir Kyungsoo.

Taman kediaman Kim sangat luas dan menakjubkan, ditengah-tengahnya disediakan bangku indah untuk menikmati pemandangan kumpulan bunga mawar bermacam-macam warna. Walau terdapat dua bangku Kai tetap tak menjauhkan tubuh Kyungsoo darinya, dia memangku Kyungsoo di atas pahanya yang kuat hingga punggung Kyungsoo menempel di dadanya.

Kyungsoo menggubah posisinya hingga kini dia duduk menyamping, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kai dan mulai memeluk pinggang suaminya.

"Kau suka disini?" bisik Kai ditelinga wanita itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia, menganggukan kepala malu-malu.

Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam menghampiri mereka membawakan sebuah selimut untuk Kyungsoo. Kai mengambil selimut itu dan mulai menutupi tubuh istrinya menghalau dari angin sore yang mungkin tak baik untuk kesehatan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Kyungsoo begitu Ravi undur diri. "Dia selalu ada disekelilingmu."

"Namanya Ravi, tangan kananku" Kai menjawab sembari melingkupi tubuh Kyungsoo dengan selimut kemudian memberikannya dekapan erat.

Rasanya hangat sekali, didalam selimut dan pelukan Kai. Kyungsoo mendesah nyaman lalu memejamkan mata menikmati moment indah ini.

Matanya kembali terbuka, dia mengangkat wajah memperhatikan rahang Kai dari bawah dan tersenyum singkat kemudian mengelus dada Kai. Pergerakan jarinya menarik perhatiannya. Jika mereka menikah, mengapa tak ada cincin di jarinya?

"Kai... Kenapa aku tak punya cincin pernikahan?" tanya Kyungsoo sendu. Apakah dia tak berharga sehingga Kai tak menghadiahkannya sebuah cincin sakral?

Kyungsoo merasakan tubuh Kai menegang untuk sesat.

"Hilang saat kau kecelakaan" sahut suaminya tenang.

Jawaban Kai tak membuat Kyungsoo puas, mengenai ingatannya banyak sekali yang terasa janggal. Kyungsoo ingin tahu identitasnya. Siapa dia sebenarnya.

"Lalu, apakah aku punya orang tua? Apakah aku punya sahabat?"

Kai mendesis bagaikan ular yang siap memangsa mendengar rentetan pertanyaan yang Kyungsoo ajukan. Bibirnya mengatup rapat hingga membentuk garis lurus. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar ketakutan akan respon lelaki itu yang tak Kyungsoo kira, padahal pertanyaannya sederhana bukan?

"Kau hanya punya aku." kata Kai, intonasinya mengisyaratkan untuk tak memperpanjang pembahasan hingga Kyungsoo kembali menelan pertanyaan lainnya. "Kau lupa Junmyeon mengatakan untuk tak berusaha mengingat apapun, akan berdampak buruk pada kesehatanmu"

Kepala Kyungsoo menunduk sedih. "Maafkan aku."

"Aku akan membuat kenangan baru untukmu" ucap Kai lembut, merapihkan surai Kyungsoo yang tertiup angin. Mereka beradu pandang, saling menyelami sorot mata masing-masing. "Mau kah kau menikah lagi denganku?"

Kyungsoo tercengang akan pertanyaan itu, air mata berlomba turun dan jatuh dipipinya yang pucat. Apakah seperti ini rasanya dilamar oleh orang yang kau cintai? Dada Kyungsoo seperti akan meledak oleh euforia bahagia.

"Kita akan mengulang pernikahan kita dari awal, kau akan menjadi istriku." _yang sesungguhnya_. Tambah Kai dalam hati tersenyum puas. Mata elangnya berkilat licik. "Apakah kau mau sayangku?" tanyanya dengan suara mendayu, berusaha merayu.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala kuat, mengubur wajahnya di lekukkan leher Kai yang hangat. "Ya! Aku mau!" pekik Kyungsok tak sabaran.

Kedua lengan Kai yang kuat mendekap pinggang ramping Kyungsoo hingga tubuh mereka hampir tak berjarak. Mata Kai terpejam menikmati lembut dan harumnya tubuh Kyungsoo. Buaian surai panjang Kyungsoo di pipi Kai begitu menghanyutkannya.

Keberadaan Kyungsoo adalah definisi dari sempurna.

.

.

.

"Chanyeol kau harus makan." bujuk Baekhyun kesal. Dia sudah jauh-jauh mampir ke apartemen Chanyeol membawakan makanan kesukaan lelaki itu tapi Chanyeol meliriknya saja tidak. "Kyungsoo akan marah jika kau seperti ini terus!"

Chanyeol tetap fokus pada televisi, entah dia memperhatikan atau tidak, tatapan matanya tampak hampa.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun kehilangan kesabaran, teriakannya mampu membuat Chanyeol terperanjat kaget.

"Ah Baek maafkan aku"

"Kau melamun lagi, kau mengabaikanku. Mengapa kau tak pernah melihatku sekali saja" gadis itu mengeluh, bahunya turun lemas.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya, menatap Baekhyun tak enak. "Bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Kyungsoo."

"Kyungsoo sudah pergi lama, polisi bahkan sudah menutup kasusnya."

"Aku tahu, aku hanya kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Aku sudah berjanji menjaganya namun aku malah mengingkari" kepala Chanyeol menunduk, dia sangat menyesal akan keadaan yang terjadi.

"Sudahlah Yeol, kau harus move on." Baekhyun merapatkan duduk mereka lalu mengelus pundak Chanyeol lembut, mencoba menenangkan lelaki itu.

"Entahlah Baek, akan sulit untukku membuka lembaran baru. Jika rasa bersalah terus membayangi."

Baekhyun menangis keras membuat Chanyeol panik seketika. "Baek kau kenapa?"

"Saat ada Kyungsoo aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu, kini saat dia tak ada, aku pun tak bisa memilikimu juga. Mengapa Kyungsoo berdampak sebesar ini padamu, Yeol." protes Baekhyun, mata sipitnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maafkan aku, Kemarilah" Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun kepelukannya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu" Baekhyun mengakui dengan suara sendu, dia tak kuat menahan perasaannya lagi.

"Terimakasih." _Aku juga, Baek_ , sahut Chanyeol dalam sanu bari, terlalu enggan mengakui.

Wajah Baekhyun terangkat, mata basahnya memandang Chanyeol penuh harap. "Mau kah kau mencobanya denganku? Maksudku berhubungan lebih teman."

Chanyeol balas menatap Baekhyun beberapa saat, dia merasakan hatinya luluh dan makin terpikat. Sejak dulu Chanyeol memang sudah mulai menaruh hati pada gadis ini namun dia harus menekan perasaan itu karena sudah ada Kyungsoo sebagai tunangannya.

"Baiklah" sahutnya begitu saja dan bibir mereka kemudian bertemu.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai tuan putri." Kai menurunkan Kyungsoo diranjang.

Kyungsoo cemberut enggan berpisah dengan Kai. "Boleh kan aku tidur di kamarmu malam ini?" tanyanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin tahu tempatmu tidur."

Gadis itu memainkan jemarinya gugup, pertanyaannya terdengar sensual walau Kyungsoo tak bermaksud seperti itu. Dia hanya penasaran akan kamar Kai, di mansion ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah kemana pun selain berdiam di kamarnya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan menggendongmu lagi" Kai memutar matanya, pura-pura keberatan walau senyuman tak luntur dari parasnya yang tampan.

Mereka terkikik sepanjang jalan berperang saling memberikan ciuman diseluruh wajah satu sama lain. Kai bahkan beberapa kali hampir tersandung dan menabrak pajangan di lorong.

Kai susah payah menarik handel pintu karena Kyungsoo tak berhenti menciumi pipinya.

"Ini dia"

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, kini perhatian Kyungsoo teralihkan. Kamar Kai berkali-kali lebih luas dibanding kamar Kyungsoo. Semua prabotan bernuansa hitam dan abu-abu.

"Woah" tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menganga. Mata bulatnya berbinar kagum akan kemewahan ruangan pribadi Kai.

Kai tersenyum dan dengan jail memberikan ciuman panjang di mulut wanita itu.

"Hari ini aku akan menggendongmu tapi besok kau bisa menggunakan kursi roda." ujar Kai meletakan tubuh Kyungsoo diatas kasur besarnya.

"Benarkah?! Terimakasih!" Kyungsoo berteriak senang.

"Kau ini" Kai tertawa akan kegembiaraan istrinya, dia mengacak rambut Kyungsoo gemas. "Tunggu disini, aku akan mandi atau kau akan mandi bersamaku?"

Pipi Kyungsoo memanas. "Hmm aku dengan pelayan saja" tolaknya tersipu malu.

Kai mengangguk dan memanggil pelayan wanita untuk membantu Kyungsoo mandi sementara dia pun mandi dikamar mandi lain.

Satu jam kemudian Kai kembali ke kamarnya, dia sengaja membersihkan diri lama kemudian menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang tertunda di ruangan kerja, agar Kyungsoo memiliki banyak waktu di kamarnya. Kai takut jika dia datang Kyungsoo masih dimandikan dan akhirnya mereka akan terjebak dengan suasana canggung. Ternyata perkiraannya tak salah, saat memasuki kamar Kyungsoo telah selesai. Wanita itu tiduran di atas kasurnya, bersandar dengan nyaman. Mengenakan tidur berbahan sutra berwarna hitam yang kontras dikulitnya yang putih. Memberikan kesan cantik namun sexy. Rambutnya yang panjang dan lembut tersebar indah di bantalnya.

Melihat Kyungsoo di kamarnya, di kasur yang biasa ia tiduri, tengah balas memandangnya dengan pandangan yang syarat akan kasih sayang terasa bagai mimpi bagi Kai.

Kai tak bisa menahan gejolak cintanya yang membuncah, kedua matanya bahkan sedikit kabur oleh air mata bahagia.

"Kau sangat cantik, aku adalah lelaki paling beruntung."

Kai mendekati memposisikan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Kyungsoo. Mereka berpandangan dengan senyuman, jemari lentik Kyungsoo menangkup rahang tegas Kai sebelum membawanya mendekati wajah, menempelkan bibir mereka.

Ciuman yang lembut berubah menuntut, kepala Kyungsoo melesak ke bantal. Terkadang Kai mengganti posisi wajahnya agar bisa meraup bibir ranum Kyungsoo lebih banyak.

Kyungsoo meloloskan erangan puas saat Kai menghisap lembut bibir bawahnya. Kesempatan itu tak Kai sia-siakan. Dia menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut hangat Kyungsoo sementara tangannya bekerja membuka kancing piama hitam Kyungsoo.

Lidah mereka saling membelit, mengecap satu sama lain. Bagaikan oasis Kai tak henti menghisap lidah wanitanya seakan menggantungkan hidupnya disana.

"Hmmp Kaihh" Tangan Kyungsoo mengalung leher Kai kemudian meremat manja rambutnya.

Puas akan bibir manis Kyungsoo, Kai berkelana kedagunya kemudian perlahan turun menjilati lehernya yang putih. Ciuman, hisapan dan gigitan Kai berikan dengan semangat hingga leher Kyungsoo hampir terpenuhi bercak keunguan.

Tanpa meninggalkan leher wanita itu Kai melarikan tangannya di dada Kyungsoo. Mengelusnya sensual, mencari keberadaan puting gadis itu dari luar bra yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

"Shh Kaihh" Kyungsoo makin keenakan dia hanya mengusap leher Kai sensual, jemarinya turun dengan nakal ikut membelai abs lelaki itu. Mengagumi dalam hati betapa perkasanya suaminya.

"Kau suka tubuhku?" tanya Kai kotor sambil berusaha menelajangi Kyungsoo. Dia mengangkat bra Kyungsoo keatas hingga payudara Kyungsoo yang besar, putih dan memiliki puting coklat kemerahan terlihat.

Kai memandang dada Kyungsoo lapar kemudian mendekatkan mulutnya, meniup puting Kyungsoo tanpa berniat menyentuhnya.

Merasakan angin hangat di sekitar dada, Kyungsoo meremang. "Hisap aku Kaihh aku mohon"

Kyungsoo tak perduli jika Kai menganggapnya binal, mereka sudah menikah bukan? Sudah sepantasnya mereka melakukan ini.

Kai menyeringai tanpa dipinta dua kali, dia menuruti dengan menyedot dada kiri Kyungsoo rakus. Sementara tangan kirinya berusaha melepas celana dalam Kyungsoo. Jemarinya memainkan klitoris gadis itu.

"AH! Jangan disitu!" protes Kyungsoo tapi ekspresi wajahnya justru terlihat menikmati.

"Hmm? Jangan?" tanya Kai pura-pura bingung. Dia beralih melecehkan dada kanannya dengan menjilati puting keras Kyungsoo lembut. "Jangan disini?" Kai memastikan dengan membelai kelamin Kyungsoo kasar.

Kyungsoo makin keenakan tanpa sadar cairannya keluar melumeri jemari Kai di lubangnya. Kai menyeringai mulai memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam sana, menusuk area basah dan hangat itu kasar.

"Ahh Kai ahh! Terus!" walau rasanya sedikit tak nyaman namun Kyungsoo merasa melayang saat klitoris dan lubangnya Kai mainkan.

Atas permintaan Kyungsoo, Kai menambahkan jarinya terus menerus hingga sudah masuk tiga. Cairan Kyungsoo bertambah banyak membantu keluar masuk jemari Kai.

Pergerakan jemari Kai memancing sesuatu muncul, Kyungsoo terus gemetaran memegang pundak Kai seakan topangannya hidup sebelum hentakan terakhir membawanya menuju kenikmatan luar biasa.

"AKHH"

"Waw" jemari Kai tersedot masuk merasakan kemaluan Kyungsoo meremasnya sensual, cairan Kyungsoo muncrat sedikit di tangannya. "Kau orgasme hanya dengan jariku" gumam Kai.

"Hmm..." Kyungsoo menutup matanya. "Aku lelah" dia merengek mengerakan tubuh tak sengaja menjepit jari Kai di lubangnya. Perbuatan Kyungsoo makin memancing nafsu Kai. Bagian selatannya sedari tadi sudah sekeras batu, Kai harus menuntaskan ini atau dia akan tersiksa semalaman.

"Ini belum berakhir" gumam Kai melorotkan celana tidurnya. Hingga adiknya mengacung tegak siap membobol lubang milik Kyungsoo.

Melihat ukuran Kai, nyali Kyungsoo menciut. "Jangan Kai, aku belum sembuh betul" dia beralasan.

"Kau hanya perlu tidur dan menikmati, biar aku yang bergerak" kata Kai sambil mengarahkan miliknya ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo yang basah dan berkedut.

Kai sengaja mengesekan kepala adiknya di klitoris Kyungsoo, merangsang wanita itu lagi dan benar saja Kyungsoo bergetar mulai menikmati.

"Shh hmm" desah Kyungsoo ikut menurunkan tubuh.

"Aku masuk" Kai mengangkat paha Kyungsoo sehingga lubang milik wanita itu kini terlihat jelas. Dia mulai menerobosnya, beberapa kali gagal karena milik Kyungsoo terlalu sempit walaupun sudah Kai mainkan dengan jari sebelumnya.

"Sial" desis Kai kewalahan, cairan milik Kyungsoo membasahi kepala adiknya. Membuat milik Kai sedikit mengkilat. Beberapa Kali susah payah mencoba akhirnya Kai berhasil memasukannya. Milik Kai langsung di cengkraman kuat di dalam sana.

"Sakit! Keluarkan Kai!" Kyungsoo memukuli dada telanjang Kai yang berkeringat. Sebelumnya Kyungsoo menolak, setelah digesek Kyungsoo menerima kemudian menolak lagi dasar wanita. Kai menggerutu dalam hati namun tetap mencoba memahami tentu saja sakit jika pertama kali dimasuki.

Kai mengangkat wajahnya memilih kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo yang telah membengkak dan tangannya tak tinggal diam ikut membelai dada Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit dibagian bawah.

Sementara itu pinggul Kai tak tinggal diam, terus melaju hingga dirasakannya sesuatu menghalangi. Tanpa pikir panjang Kai menerobosnya.

Kyungsoo menangis kesakitan, tubuhnya bagai terbelah dua. Air mata mengalir deras. Kai berinisiatif mengusap pipi wanita itu. Membawa tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya tanpa melepaskan penyatuan tubuh mereka.

Walau bagian selatan Kai dicengkam lembut dan dilimputi kehangatan yang nikmat. Kai tetap menahan diri untuk tak bergerak disaat Kyungsoo masih kesakitan

"Bergeraklah" setelah beberapa saat menunggu, akhirnya Kyungsoo memberi persetujuan.

Kai menggeram, mengubur wajahnya di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo yang wangi memikat sementara pinggulnya terus bergerak mencari kenikmatan bagi mereka berdua.

"Ahh terus, enak Kai ahh! Ahh! Ahh!"

Kyungsoo melingkarkan kakinya di pinggul Kai, menikmati sodokan di dalam lubangnya namun tiba-tiba Kai berhenti.

"Katakan kau milikku!"

"Nghh apa?" gumam Kyungsoo bingung kemaluannya berkedut tak nyaman menunggu untuk di puaskan. "Shh Kai" jemarinya mencengkram punggung Kai menyalurkan rasa frustasinya.

"Katakan dulu sayang" pinta Kai seraya merunduk untuk menjilati dada Kyungsoo yang ranum.

"Aku milikmu!" teriak Kyungsoo tak sabar.

Mendengarnya Kai tersenyum puas, kembali menghujam Kyungsoo dengan kecepatan luar bisa membuat wanita itu ikut tersentak-hentak akibat ulahnya.

Kai merasakan milik Kyungsoo makin meremat adiknya sebelum semburan hangat itu memenuhi di dalam sana. "KAAAIII"

Kyungsoo mencapai orgasme lebih dulu, Kai terdiam beberapa saat membiarkan Kyungsoo menenangkan diri lalu dia kembali mendorong miliknya secara sensual hingga dirasakannya cahaya putih bagai mengusai, Kai memuncratkan benihnya di dalam milik Kyungsoo banyak sekali sampai saat ia mencabut keluar. cairannya ikut meleleh menuruhi paha dalam Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih, sayang" bisik Kai serak sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di samping wanita itu sementara kakinya mencoba mengambil selimut menutupi tubuh mereka. Sebenarnya Kai belum sepenuhnya puas, namun dia harus menahan diri karena Kyungsoo belum sepenuhnya pulih.

"Jangan ucapkan terimakasih, aku seperti pelacur jadinya." omel Kyungsoo sebal dengan bibir mengerucut. Kai memberikannya ciuman lama lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu masuk ke dalam pelukannya. Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kai, mendengarkan detakan jantung lelaki itu yang menenangkan. "Tadi, kau tidak pakai pengaman" bisik Kyungsoo mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu, lagi pula kita sudah menikah dan berencana menikah lagi."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil akan celotehan Kai. "Aku tak sabar untuk menikah lagi denganmu" ungkapnya mulai merasakan matanya berat.

"Aku juga" timpal Kai dengan senyuman lembut. "Tidurlah"

Walau tubuh keduanya lengket oleh keringat, tampaknya diantara mereka tak ada yang berniat membersihkan diri, terlalu enggan melepaskan satu sama lain. Kyungsoo tertidur lebih dulu meyerah oleh rasa kantuknya.

Lain halnya dengan Kai masih asyik memandangi raut polos tanpa ekspresi wanitanya, kini Kyungsoo telah menjadi miliknya, seutuhnya. Senyum puas Kai melebar. Penantiannya untuk menahan diri akhirnya terbayar sudah dengan malam menakjubkan ini.

Kai memberikan ciuman kecil di bibir ranum Kyungsoo sebelum mendekap lebih erat tubuh mungil itu. Sangat erat sampai Kyungsoo merengek dalam tidurnya.

Kai terkekeh geli. Mengusapkan ibu jarinya di pipi lembut istrinya. Menatapnya penuh pemujaan. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kai" tanpa disangka Kyungsoo menjawabnya. Kelopak mata wanita itu memang masihlah terpejam namun senyuman kini mengembang di bibirnya. Ternyata tadi Kyungsoo hanya pura-pura tidur.

"Aish kau ini" Kai mencubit pipi Kyungsoo lalu berganti mengusap punggungnya lembut. "Ayo tidurlah sayang," bujuknya. Kai tahu Kyungsoo pasti kelelahan.

"Kau telah mengambil hartaku yang paling berharga" Kyungsoo membuka matanya, kemudian jemarinya membelai pipi tirus suaminya. "Setelah ini, aku tak akan melepaskanmu!"

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu." Kai terkekeh menyatukan kening mereka. "Terimakasih telah menjadikan aku yang pertama untukmu"

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu-malu lalu mereka berdua tertidur dengan saling berpelukan, menghangatkan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Pagi hari kemudian, Kyungsoo terbangun lebih dulu dan menemukan Kai tertidur di sampingnya dengan memeluk erat dadanya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh sedikit geli akan payudaranya yang terkena hembusan nafas hangat Kai. Jemarinya terulur merapihkan surai berantakan suaminya. Semalam dia meremas rambut Kai dengan ganas. Mengingatnya pipi Kyungsoo berangsur memanas.

Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya untuk mengapai bibir Kai, memberinya lumatan singkat.

"Mencuri kesempatan ya?" Kai menguap setelah Kyungsoo menjauhkan diri.

"Ehh!" wanita itu gelagapan.

"Aku tak marah, justru senang sekali" ucap Kai masih setengah mengantuk. Kyungsoo tertawa lega menarik tubuh Kai agar bisa ia peluk.

Kai menyambut hangatnya tubuh Kyungsoo dengan senang hati. Dia mendesah puas saat tubuh mereka kembali menempel.

"Kai aku perawan?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Dia baru teringat akan sengatan sakit semalam. Aneh sekali jika mereka telah menikah mengapa mereka baru berhubungan intim?

"Aku tak pernah melakukannya karena aku begitu sibuk." Bagai mengerti pertanyaan dikepalanya, Kai menjawab santai.

"Ahh" Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. "Kau harus banyak meluangkan waktu untukku" pintanya manja. Kai langsung mengecup pelipisnya lembut.

"Asal kamu tahu, semalam pun merupakan pengalaman pertama untukku." Kai mengakui dengan pandangan menerawang. Dulu sebelum kehadiran Kyungsoo, dia bahkan tak dekat dengan satu pun perempuan.

"Apa? Mana mungkin" Kyungsoo mencibir. "Kau pasti tipe lelaki yang banyak dikejar wanita"

Suaminya sangat rupawan, kaya dan juga baik hati walau terkadang ada sisi misterius yang tak Kyungsoo pahami namun justru menambah kesan sexy dalam dirinya. Tentu saja pasti banyak membuat perempuan tergila-gila, Kyungsoo yakin itu. Sama halnya seperti pelayan yang bernama Nancy kemarin.

"Kau benar" Kai mengelus pipi Kyungsoo. "Tapi tak ada yang membuatku tertarik, hanya kamu seorang" bisiknya sebelum mendekatkan diri dan memberikan ciuman panas di mulut ranum istrinya.

Posisi Kai kini berpindah kembali menindih istrinya tanpa melepas pangutan bibir mereka. Jemarinya mulai membelai puncuk dada gadisnya.

"Buka pahamu untukku, terimalah aku lagi" bisik Kai seduktif di atas bibir wanitanya.

Kyungsoo mengerang menuruti intruksi suaminya, pahanya terangkat dan milik suaminya kembali bermain di dalamnya. Mereka terus melakukannya lagi hingga waktu makan siang.

.

.

.

"Kai"

Panggilan lembut dan terselip nada manja di dalamnya selalu berhasil melukiskan senyuman di wajah Kai.

Pria itu menutup laptopnya dan menginstrusikan Ravi untuk membuka pintu ruang kerjanya. Semenjak ada Kyungsoo, Kai memutuskan untuk memantau semua perusahaannya di Busan walau sesekali dia harus meeting ke kantor pusat di Seoul.

Kai tak bisa membuang waktunya sedetik pun tanpa Kyungsoo rasanya dia akan sangat merugi. Setiap saat dihabiskan dengan Kyungsoo terasa begitu indah bagaikan semua mimpinya menjadi kenyataan.

Kyungsoo memasuki ruangan dengan kaki-kakinya yang kecil, dia berjalan pelan sambil berpegangan pada dinding. Kai langsung berdiri menghampiri memegangi pinggang istrinya.

"Mengapa kau ke sini?"

Kyungsoo menyambut uluran tangan Kai dan membiarkan suaminya menuntunya menuju kursi kebesarannya. Kai duduk lebih dulu sebelum membawa Kyungsoo ke pangkuannya yang hangat.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu" rengek Kyungsoo, menyusupkan wajahnya di leher Kai.

"Maafkan aku hm?" Kai mengelus surai panjang istrinya sambil sesekali memberikan kecupan mesra di kening Kyungsoo.

Ravi segera pergi tanpa suara menyadari atasannya itu membutuhkan waktu berdua.

"Aku mencintaimu" Kyungsoo memainkan jemarinya di kancing kemeja yang Kai kenakan.

Kai terkekeh akan pengakuan wanita itu, mungkin Kyungsoo akan mengatakannya seribu kali sehari. "Aku juga sayang" bisik Kai. "Bagaimana rasanya sudah bisa berjalan normal?"

Enam minggu yang lalu Junmyeon mengatakan kaki Kyungsoo sudah pulih maka wanita itu bisa kembali berlatih berjalan perlahan. Dengan senang hati Kai membantunya, terkadang mereka akan berlatih berjalan di taman bunga kediaman Kim dan kemudian terjatuh berguling diatas hamparan bunga mawar.

Kai selalu menemani Kyungsoo kemanapun gadis itu mau di mansion ini, tapi pengecualian untuk kamar mereka. (setelah berhubungan intim, Kai dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidur bersama) Kai selalu menggendong Kyungsoo ke sana. Permintaan kekanakan Kyungsoo sebenarnya, dia mengatakan menyenangkan berada di gendongan Kai dan dia akan merasa seperti pengantin baru setiap hari.

Tak terasa sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya mereka bersama, walau pun Kyungsoo tak bisa keluar atau terkurung di mansion ini Kyungsoo tetap merasa sangat bahagia. Kai memberikan segalanya yang ia butuhkan, baju-baju baru dengan merek ternama, perhiasan, makanan lezat tiap hari dan yang terpenting adalah rasa cinta, pemujaan lelaki itu yang tak pernah luntur untuknya. Kyungsoo merasa bagaikan seorang ratu di mansion ini.

Pelayan mereka memang sedikit jaga jarak dengannya namun kerap kali masih mau untuk sekedar berbagi cerita dan Jinki... Kai mengatakan Jinki sudah berhenti karena sakit. Kyungsoo sedih sekali, mengapa Jinki tak berpamitan dulu? Kyungsoo pikir mereka adalah teman.

Awalnya Kyungsoo memang merasa kehilangan tetapi, kehadiran Kai selalu berhasil menghapus semua gundah gulana. Keberadaan Kai sudah cukup untuk Kyungsoo. Asalkan bersama Kai kebahagiaan menjadi lengkap.

"Kapan hari pernikahan kita?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai yang tengah menciumi rambutnya yang terurai.

"Seminggu lagi sayangku, kau tak sabar ya?"

"Tentu saja!" Kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak di pangkuan Kai.

Kai melihatnya dengan sorot lembut. "Kau sudah menjadi pendampingku dan kita bahkan sudah sering berhubungan intim, mengapa kau ingin sekali untuk segera menikah?"

"Memakai gaun putih yang cantik, memasuki gereja, berdiri bersama orang yang paling kau cintai dan mengucap janji suci bersama adalah impian setiap gadis di dunia." Kyungsoo menerawang dengan senyuman lebar yang manis.

Ekspresi wajah Kai tampak kaku. "Oh" sahutnya dingin dan tersenyum secara paksa.

"Bolehkah aku memilih gaun pernikahanku sendiri?" kedua tangan Kyungsoo menangkup pipinya dan berkedip pada Kai.

"Tentu saja sayang, para desainer akan datang dan membawa gaun terbaik mereka" kata Kai sambil mencubit hidung Kyungsoo, gemas akan aegyonya.

Bahu Kyungsoo turun dan mimiknya menjadi kecewa. "Ah kenapa mereka yang mendatangiku, bukan aku yang ke toko mereka seperti orang normal lain?"

"Kau tidak menikah dengan orang normal Kyungsoo, kau calon istri Kim Kai."

Kyungsoo mencibir. "Yeah aku tau, Kim Kai si miliarder muda" bibir wanita itu tertekuk ke bawah.

Melihat ekspresi sedih Kyungsoo, Kai sedikit luluh. Entah mengapa dia ingin wanita di pangkuannya ini untuk selalu bahagia.

"Baiklah, kau bisa pergi ke kota untuk melihat-lihat" putusnya, begitu saja.

"Benarkah?! Aku mencintaimu, suamiku yang terbaik!" Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kai kemudian menariknya untuk memberikan ratusan ciuman di bibir sebagai ucapan terimakasih.

"Kyungsoo... " Kai menahan bibir Kyungsoo namun tak menjauhkan wajah mereka. "Kau tak akan pergi dariku bukan?" tanyanya ketakutan.

"Untuk apa? Kau pusat dunia ku." sahut Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kau mencintaiku kan? Kau tak akan meninggalkanku? Kau milikku, Kyungsoo" kening Kai berkerut, kepanikan mulai menguasainya. Dia bergerak gelisah memikirkan hal yang paling ia takuti.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mencoba maklum. "Aku mencintaimu, aku milikmu dan aku akan selalu berada disisimu" jawabnya menenangkan Kai.

Kai menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya yang disambut dengan suka cita oleh Kyungsoo. Kelingking mereka bertaut diikuti jempol yang saling menempel. "Terimakasih, itu adalah janji"

.

.

.

.

Sepasang kekasih itu tengah berjalan bersama di sungai Han. Tangan keduanya saling bertautan dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari mimik mereka.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan barumu?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendudukan dirinya di bangku.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Hebat," dia baru saja masuk kerja di sebuah perusahaan percetakan.

"Syukurlah kalau kau senang" Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun lalu memandangnya lama. Tersirat rasa sayang dari sorot matanya.

Merasa diperhatikan Baekhyun menoleh dan terkikik malu. "Apa sih!" dia memukul bahu Chanyeol.

Hubungan mereka berjalan baik, walau sebelumnya sulit mendapatkan restu dari orang tua Chanyeol karena mereka belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan kehadiran Kyungsoo namun dengan kesungguhan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya mereka luluh.

Pada dasarnya Kyungsoo sudah pergi lama, putra mereka harus tetap melanjutkan hidup dengan atau tanpa gadis lain.

.

.

.

"Woah"

Kyungsoo tengah berada di salah satu butik elit di kawasan Busan, setelah memilih desain baju pernikahan mereka. Kyungsoo memutuskan mampir untuk melihat-lihat gaun wanita.

Berbagai macam model dan warna indah menarik perhatiannya. Jemarinya mengelus pakaian yang terpajang penuh kekaguman. Dia segera meminta salah satu bodygruad yang menemaninya untuk menghubungi Kai. Walau telah bersama lama Kai tetap tak memberikan Kyungsoo ponsel, entah mengapa Kyungsoo tak tahu alasan pria itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit bodygruad tersebut menyerahkan ponsel yang sudah tersambung dengan Kai pada Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa sayang?" suara maskulin suaminya selalu berhasil membuat dada Kyungsoo bergemuruh.

"Kai bolehkah aku membeli beberapa potong baju lain?"

Disebrang panggilan Kai tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, jika kau mau membeli butiknya pun tak apa" katanya enteng.

"Ei dasar orang kaya." Kyungsoo segera mematikan telponnya sebal dan menyerahkan kembali benda itu pada pemiliknya.

Mendapat persetujuan, tentu Kyungsoo senang bukan main, dia mengambil semua gaun cantik yang ia inginkan hingga menumpuk seperti gunung di tangan bodygruadnya. Mereka segera melakukan pembayaran dengan mudah. Bahkan pemilik toko sangat baik pada Kyungsoo dengan memberikan bonus Jam tangan merek ternama. Tentu saja, dia merupakan calon istri pria kaya raya.

Mereka keluar butik dengan tas yang menumpuk di tangan Kyungsoo.

"Nyonya biar saya bawakan tas anda" tangan bodygruadnya terulur.

Sengatan rasa nyeri tiba-tiba datang, kumpulan tas berisi pakaian barunya terjatuh ke lantai begitu saja.

Kyungsoo mencengkram rambutnya kuat, lintasan ingatan percakapan sama hadir bagai sebuah de javu namun dengan orang berbeda.

 _"Kemarikan tas mu Kyungsoo."_

 _Suaranya lebih dalam dari Kai, sosok itu memakai kemeja biru muda._

 _"Oppa akan membawakan tas mu"_

 _Kyungsoo melihat dirinya sendiri berdiri di samping sepeda memakai seragam SMA. Di hadapannya seorang anak muda duduk santai di atas sepeda itu. Tangan pemuda yang sama terulur meminta tas gendongnya._

 _"Oppa!"_

 _Kyungsoo berlari mengejar seorang pemuda yang memakai tas gitar dan topi snap back. Kakinya terus berlari mengapai sosok jangkung itu. "Oppa tunggu aku!"_

 _Teriakannya akhirnya membuahkan hasil, pemuda itu menoleh memandangnya dengan senyuman lebar yang selalu ia kenali._

 _Kini sosok pemuda itu terlihat jelas, matanya yang sedikit bulat, telinga lebarnya dan senyuman hangat itu..._

 _"Chanyeol oppa." Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik kedalam pelukan._

"Arghh!"

Tubuh Kyungsoo terjatuh, tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Dia akan menabrak aspal jika saja sang bodygruad tak menahan tubuhnya.

"Nyonya!"

"C-chan... yeol?" Kyungsoo memandang bingung kesekeliling arah. Mencari sosok dalam ingatannya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol tersenyum menarik tangan Baekhyun yang lebih kecil kedalam saku jaketnya.

"Apa?" alis Baekhyun terangkat akan perlakuan tak biasa kekasihnya itu. Baekhyun mencoba menarik tangannya lagi. Dia menggerakan jarinya gelisah karena Chanyeol menahan tangannya. Tanpa sengaja jemarinya menyengol sebuah benda kecil yang terasa dingin di dalam saku Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol?" mata Baekhyun membulat terkejut akan kehadiran benda itu. Dia mengambil benda itu yang merupakan sebuah cincin putih bermahkotakan berlian yang mungil namun begitu elegan dengan ukiran nama mereka didalamnya. Mata sipitnya memandang Chanyeol tak percaya.

Chanyeol tersenyum menganggukan kepalanya yakin. "Mau kah kau bertunagan dengan ku?" pintanya mengenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun dimana terdepat cincin kecil itu ditengah tangan mereka.

Baekhyun menangis haru, segera membawa tubuh besar Chanyeol ke dalam pelukan "Tentu saja!"

.

.

.

Ravi memasuki ruang kerja Kai dengan sembrono, kebiasaan yang tabu untuk dilakukannya. Kai mengangkat alisnya tinggi pasti sesuatu yang penting telah terjadi.

"Tuan Kim! Ingatan nyonya pulih."

"Apa!" Kai mengebrak mejanya. "Kita pulang." dia langsung memakai jasnya kembali. "Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya berjalan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kantor.

"Nyonya histeris dikamar tuan."

"Sial"

Membutuhkan perjalanan sekitar dua jam untuk tiba di mansion. Saat menginjakan kaki di pintu Kai sudah mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu pasti histeris karena merasa bingung dan telah ditipu.

Mulut Kai terkatup rapat, rahangnya menjadi kaku. Sorot matanya sangat tajam bagaikan elang yang siap membunuh mangsa. Dia memang memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi namun tak pernah Kai sangka akan secepat ini. Bahkan sebelum pernikahan mereka, seharusnya mereka menikah lebih cepat agar Kai bisa mengikat Kyungsoo secara sah jadi Kyungsoo tak akan bisa kabur lagi.

Dia membuka pintu kamar mereka menemukan Kyungsoo menatapnya nyalang, sarat akan dendam dan benci yang mendalam.

Kemana sorot cinta selama ini? Hati Kai tercubit, Kyungsoonya yang manja dan ceria telah hilang bersama dengan ingatannya yang datang.

"BAJINGAN BIADAB" maki Kyungsoo keras. Rambutnya acak-acakan, wajah cantiknya kini kusut dan pucat. Kai meringis dalam hati. "BIARKAN AKU PULANG! AKU AKAN PERGI DARI RUMAH TERKUTUK INI"

"Kau mencintaiku sayang, kau takkan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Kai sedih, tangannya terulur untuk membelai wajah wanita itu namun Kyungsoo lebih dulu meludahinya.

"Enyahlah!"

Para bodygruad di dalam ruangan yang sedari tadi menahan Kyungsoo dan Ravi memandang Kai ketakutan. Kyungsoo telah memancing emosi Kai yang mengerikan.

Kai terbahak-bahak, membiarkan saliva Kyungsoo mengalir di wajahnya tanpa repot-repot membersihkannya.

"Kau milikku, kau mencintaiku, kau mencintaku, kau milikku seorang" gumam Kai terus menerus. Dia mundar-mandir di dalam ruangan, gelisah dan merana.

Emosi Kyungsoo berubah menjadi kebingungan akan tingkah Kai.

Lelaki itu kemudian menatapnya lama, pancaran matanya hampa akan kesedihan yang menyayat hati.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dalam jas kemudian membekap mulut Kyungsoo dengan obat bius yang sudah diteteskan di sapu tangan tersebut. Setelah Kyungsoo tak sadarkan diri. Kai kemudian membopong Kyungsoo keluar.

Ravi mengikutinya dengan patuh. "Mau dibawa kemana tuan?" tanyanya penasaran karena mereka mulai menuruni tangga ke lantai bawah.

 _"Jika ingatannya pulih, dia akan pergi mencari keluarganya."_ perkataan Junmyeon kembali terngiang dalam kepala Kai. Kai takkan membiarkan itu terjadi. Kyungsoonya tak akan pergi kemana pun, Kyungsoo akan tetap disisi Kai. Menjadi istrinya yang manja dan ceria seperti biasa. Kai akan menahannya apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar dia tak pergi dari ku." bisik Kai tersenyum miring.

Mereka berjalan menuju basement, tempat rahasia... tempat terkelam Kai. Perasaan Ravi menjadi tidak enak.

Kai mendorong pintu dengan kakinya, kemudian memberikan ciuman lembut di bibir ranum Kyungsoo digendongannya. Dia membelai pipi wanita itu perlahan dengan tatapan penuh cinta yang besar.

"Akan kuhancurkan kakinya."

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5 : Hari Pertama

**Held Hostage**

 **© Shinkyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kaisoo fanfiction**

Warning! Ff ini bergenre

 **psychological thriller :** beralur menegangkan, penuh misteri, dan bahkan tak jarang penuh dengan darah-darah. Dalam genre ini ada sosok peran utama yang mempermainkan unsur psikologi untuk membangun atmosfer **thriller** itu sendiri.

Jika tidak suka silakan mundur : )

.

.

.

.

Suara tangisan itu sangat pelan namun mampu mengusik Kyungsoo dari kesadarannya. Walau berat ia memaksakan membuka mata lantas lintasan ingatan menghantam kepala Kyungsoo keras hingga ia menjadi linglung. Jemarinya mencengkram surainya yang kusut.

Isakan makin menyayat hati dan rengekan serta gumaman kacau terdengar lagi.

Bulu kuduk Kyungsoo meremang, dia mengedarkan pandangan dengan waspada ke sekeliling ruangan yang gelap, berantakan, berdebu dan kecoa sesekali hilir mudik di pojok ruangan.

Lantainya kotor juga tak terawat. Dibagian timur terdapat sebuah ruangan kecil yang pintunya digembok entah apa isi di dalam ruangan itu. Perhatiannya kini beralih pada pakaiannya yang tadinya berwarna kuning cerah kini kotor dan terdapat noda darah.

Kepanikan mulai menyerang paru-paru, ia tersengal dan segera memeriksa bagian tubuhnya. Semua baik-baik saja namun kaki kirinya tak bisa digerakan. Bahkan tampak sedikit bengkok kedalam bagaikan ditekuk secara paksa. Pergelangan kakinya tak lagi kuat dan tegas, justru tampak lunak. Kyungsoo melarikan jemarinya yang gemetar ke sana dan merasakan gertakan tulang yang berantakan. Pergelangan kakinya telah dihancurkan bagaikan didalam sana kini hanya tersisa serpihan kecil tulang.

Napas Kyungsoo tertahan dikerongkongan, butiran air mata berlomba turun membanjiri pipinya yang pucat bagai mayat. Susah payah dia menyeret tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan menuju pojok ruangan yang terdapat tumpukan kardus.

"Ap-a, aku... " gumam Kyungsoo gemetaran memeluk tubuhnya sendiri mencari perlindungan.

Tangisan asing itu makin keras bahkan terdengar seperti teriakan nyaring. Seharusnya dia yang histeris sekarang. Keluh Kyungsoo putus asa.

Kyungsoo menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, menumpahkan air mata tanpa suara. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya menangisi jalan hidupnya. Entah harus bersyukur atau tidak si pelaku yang menghancurkan pergelangan kakinya masih berbaik hati memberikannya obat bius hingga walau tak dapat digerakan Kyungsoo tak merasakan sakit sedikit pun.

Ditengah panjatan doa, dibalik tangan mungilnya Kyungsoo membisikan satu nama. Meminta ampun dan perlindungan pada suaminya sendiri.

Kim Kai.

Tangisan asing itu berubah menjadi gerutuan marah. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mencoba menegelamkan diri di tumpukan kardus. Dia sangat ketakutan.

"...pembohong... dia bilang cinta... tapi dia mau pergi.."

Hawa semakin dingin menusuk tulang, Suasana hening semakin menambah kesan mencekam dan membuat gumaman itu terdengar jelas.

"...ibu dia mau meninggalkanku bu..."

Suara itu kini mampu dikenalinya. Alis Kyungsoo terangkat ragu. Punggungnya kini menegak mengantisipasi. "Kai?" panggilnya tak sadar.

Mungkin suara Kyungsoo pelan sekali, hampir seperti bisikan tapi mampu memanggil sang lelaki, suara langkah kaki langsung berderap menuruni tangga.

Kyungsoo teringat kembali saat pagi pertama bangun dari koma. Dia pun memanggil Kai dengan suara pelan namun lelaki yang tidur disampingnya dulu langsung terbangun begitu saja. Bagaikan sekecil apapun yang ada di diri Kyungsoo mampu menarik atensinya. Seolah-olah Kyungsoo adalah sosok yang terpenting, lebih dari segalanya.

Tak bisa tertahan lagi, air mata wanita itu kembali tumpah saat Kai muncul. Berdiri di anak tangga paling bawah. Memandangnya ketakutan, seperti anak kecil yang merasa bersalah telah memecahkan vas bunga.

Pria dewasa itu masih mengenakan stelan yang kemarin, wajahnya pucat pasi namun tampak tak berekspresi sama sekali. Dia memandang Kyungsoo dengan matanya yang sembab. Tangisan menyayat itu pasti adalah milik Kai.

Rasa marah dan kerinduan membuat Kyungsoo tercekat, dia menarik napasnya sebelum melontarkan perkataan tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan kakiku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang serak. Kemarin dia sudah melampiaskan amarahnya dengan berteriak berjam-jam.

"Kau mencintaiku kan?" bukan menjawab Kai malah balik bertanya. Air mukanya berubah gelisah, dia mendekati Kyungsoo pelan-pelan takut gadis itu akan kabur jika dia bertindak sembrono. Padahal bergerak seincipun sulit untuk Kyungsoo.

Jika saja mereka dipertemukan dengan normal, berpacaran kemudian menikah pada umumnya mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo akan memeluk Kai erat dan tanpa pikir panjang akan meneriakan 'Aku cinta padamu' namun kini semuanya telah berbeda, kata cinta tak bisa lagi Kyungsoo berikan pada Kai, lelaki yang mengurungnya, menipunya hingga menyakitinya seperti sekarang.

Tatapan Kyungsoo bergulir dengan hampa pada sepasang kakinya yang tak bisa digerakan. "Kau tak pantas dicintai,"

Tubuh Kai bergetar hebat, dia mengeluarkan suara seperti cicitan bagaikan lehernya tercekik oleh perkataan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"Tapi... Tapi kau bilang aku pantas dicintai.."

Kyungsoo tertawa sinis, masih ingat betul dengan ucapannya dulu pada Kai. Dia sangat menyesalinya.

Cinta yang dulu membara kini dipadamkan oleh benci tak terkira, Kai telah mengambil semuanya bahkan hartanya sebagai perempuan yang berharga.

"Keluarkan aku! Aku ingin pulang!" pekik Kyungsoo marah dan muak.

"Rumahmu disini, bersamaku" Kai tetap bersikeras. Mendekati Kyungsoo dengan langkah pasti. Tangannya terulur mengelus pipi tembem wanitanya, kebiasaan yang biasa ia lakukan dulu.

"Kau tak akan bisa pergi kemana pun, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menangis, membuang mukanya. Mencoba menjauhkan sentuhan tangan Kai di pipinya. Namun bukan menyingkir atau merasa tersinggung. Kai justru mengantikan sapuan tangannya dengan menjilat air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja sekarang." bisik Kai sedih. "Kyungsooku yang cantik," dia mengusap surai Kyungsoo lembut.

Bagaikan telah beku, Kyungsoo tak bergetak sedikit pun. Gerakan Kai walau pelan namun terasa mengancamnya. Kyungsoo tak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk memberontak. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga.

"Jika kau kembali menjadi Kyungsooku yang dulu, kau akan mendapatkan semuanya. Namun jika kau masih bersikeras meninggalkanku. Aku akan terus mengurung dan menghukummu disini sampai kau mengerti... Bahwa sekarang hidupmu berada ditanganku. Turuti aku atau mati."

Kai tersenyum lebar hingga dia merasa pipinya akan sobek. Tidak memperdulikan Kyungsoo yang shock akan perkataannya sebelumnya. Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo mesra.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Kumohon lepaskan aku Kai." rintih Kyungsoo setelah menemukan suaranya. Tempat teraman untuk Kyungsoo adalah bersama Kai namun tempat paling berbahaya untuknya jugalah Kai.

Kai bagaikan dua sisi koin, dia sangat baik namun juga memiliki sisi mengerikan yang misterius.

Kyungsoo ingin Kai yang dulu, yang menyayangi, menjaga dan selalu mengabulkan keinginannya. Namun jika harus menjadi tawanan Kai selamanya Kyungsoo tetap tak mau. Bagaimana pun Kyungsoo harus pulang menemui orangtuanya dan juga Chanyeol yang mungkin saat ini tengah mencarinya.

Kening Kai berkerut tampak terganggu dengan tangisan Kyungsoo dan juga permintaannya untuk dilepaskan. "Kau tidak akan pergi kemanapun, Kyungsoo." Kai berkata mutlak.

Kyungsoo berusaha memundurkan tubuhnya, jauh dari jangkauan Kai. Dia sangat terpukul dan juga sakit hati.

"Kau ingin sarapan denganku kan?" rayu Kai berusaha mengembalikan semangat Kyungsoo. Dulu Kyungsoo sangat mudah dirayu, moodnya bisa berubah dengan cepat.

"Tidak" gumam Kyungsoo jijik. Tatapan matanya membara, penuh dendam pada Kai.

"Baiklah, aku akan membawa sarapan kita kesini oke?" seperti tak mendengar penolakan Kai tetap bersikeras lantas meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja menuju lantai atas mengambil sarapan mereka.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lemas. Memandang putus asa ke atap. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Semua tampak buntu. Bagaimanapun caranya Kyungsoo harus keluar dari sini.

Pandangan matanya berkelana ke sekeliling ruangan mencoba mencari celah. Basement yang ia tempati sangat tertutup bahkan tak ada ventilasi pantas Kyungsoo merasa sedikit sesak.

Dia terbatuk, menekan dadanya keras. Kyungsoo tak bisa bertahan lama disini, dia harus segera keluar.

Air mata putus asa kembali mengalir. Jangankan untuk pergi, berdiri saja dia tak sanggup lagi.

Dia tengah menyusun berbagai macam rencana dan tiba-tiba sosok lelaki yang tak asing muncul membawakan makanan.

Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan pergerakannya. Dia menyusun makanan diatas meja kecil dipojok ruangan lalu meletakan beberapa dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Ravi" panggil Kyungsoo ragu.

Ravi hanya melirik Kyungsoo melalui ekor matanya.

"Tolong aku." Kyungsoo mengiba.

"Kau meminta pada orang yang salah nyonya." sahut Ravi sopan. "Sampai mati pun saya tak akan mengkhianati tuan Kai"

Seakan terpanggil mendadak Kai muncul dengan pakaian lebih rapih dan rambut setengah basah. Sepertinya baru habis mandi. Memutus percakapan antara Kyungsoo dan Ravi.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" introgasi Kai ketus. "Kenapa kau berdekatan dengan istriku?" telunjuknya menekan dada Ravi pelan namun penuh intimidasi.

Tubuh Kyungsoo mengkerut dilantai, dia meremas jemarinya takut jika Kai akan menyakiti asistennya sendiri.

"Saya hanya memberikan sarapan pada nyonya sesuai perintah tuan" Ravi meresponnya dengan tenang bagaikan telah terbiasa menghadapai Kai. "Nyonya Kyungsoo menanyakan mengapa anda lama?" tambahnya palsu.

Kelompak mata Kyungsoo melebar akan kebohongan itu. Mengapa Ravi menutupi percakapan mereka?

"Ah!" mimik wajah kaku Kai berganti menjadi senang. "Kau merindukanku sayang?" tanyanya mulai mengambil tempat duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo membuang mukanya, tak sudi memandang Kai.

Selepas Kai yang mulai sibuk dengan Kyungsoo, Ravi undur diri tanpa suara.

"Ayo makanlah" Kai menyodorkan mangkuk nasi juga sup kepiting untuk istrinya.

Menghirup harum sup Kyungsoo merasakan perutnya bergejolak. Dia menutup mulutnya erat sebelum hentakan mual muncul tak bisa tertahankan lagi. Dia muntah di baju Kai.

Kai mengerutkan alis, tidak terganggu akan muntahan Kyungsoo justru tampak sangat khawatir.

"Kamu kenapa?"

Dunia Kyungsoo seperti berputar, tangan mungilnya memegang lengan kuat Kai mencari topangan. Kai segera membawa tubuh lemahnya ke dalam pelakan hangatnya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa mengelak sebenci apapun dia pada Kai berada di dalam pelukan lelaki itu merupakan tempat ternyaman untuknya. Air mata mengalir tanpa suara dipipi Kyungsoo. Dia menyusupkan hidungnya di dada lelaki itu. Mencium aroma maskulin Kai yang selalu bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Kau tak suka menunya?" tanya Kai sembari mengusap kening Kyungsoo yang berkeringat. Basement merupakan tempat yang panas untuk mereka.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepala tanpa berkata-kata, membiarkan Kai mencium pipinya lembut.

"Akan ku ganti oke?"

Lelaki itu bahkan tak marah atau keberatan setelah Kyungsoo muntahi. Dia tetap perhatian padanya. Kyungsoo membenci dirinya sendiri sekeras apapun membenci Kyungsoo tetap tidak bisa berhenti mencintai Kai.

"Hei mengapa kau menangis" jemari Kai yang kasar mengusap lelehan air matanya. "Kamu pasti lapar ya? Tunggu sebentar aku akan menggantikan makanannya dengan yang lebih baik"

Kyungsoo menggeleng menolak Kai untuk beranjak.

"Mengapa kau membuatku lumpuh?" bisik Kyungsoo sendu, meremat kemeja di dada Kai seolah perbuatannya dapat memberi lelaki itu pelajaran.

"Kamu akan sembuh dalam beberapa minggu" sahut Kai melingkupi tangan Kyungsoo dengan jemarinya yang dua kali lebih besar. "Tenanglah, kamu akan berlarian di taman mawar kita lagi. Kamu akan baik-baik saja jika menurut padaku"

Berlarian di taman rumah ini? Tidak. Kyungsoo ingin pergi jauh dari sini. Kyungsoo ingin pulang walau Kai akan kehilangan dan mungkin Kyungsoo akan sangat merindukan lelaki ini. Kyungsoo tetap harus pergi karena tempatnya adalah bersama keluarganya.

Kyungsoo harus memikirkan sesuatu, dia harus lepas dari kukungan lelaki itu. Di mansion ini tak ada yang berpihak padanya. Tak ada yang akan membantunya. Maka Kyungsoo akan melakukan dengan caranya sendiri. Dia bukan wanita lemah, Kai berurusan dengan orang yang salah.

Jika Kai ingin Kyungsoo menjadi penurut maka baiklah, Kyungsoo ikuti permainan lelaki itu.

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo mengalungkan lengannya di sekeliling leher Kai. "Aku akan tinggal disini dan tidak akan pergi"

Kai tersenyum lebar memberinya ciuman panjang.

Ditengah pangutan mereka air mata Kyungsoo mengalir.

 _"Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu"_ Batin Kyungsoo merana.

.

.

.

.

"Wendy!" gadis yang memakai pakaian pelayan menghampiri Wendy yang tengah mengelap meja.

"Mengapa tuan Kai selalu ke basement?" tanyanya bingung. Memang sudah menjadi kebiasannya memperhatikan tuannya setiap hari. Nancy suka mencuri padang pada Kai berharap Kai bisa menyadari keberadaannya dan menaruh hati.

Kening Wendy berkerut, dia menimbang-nimbang akan memberitahukan pada Nancy atau tidak tapi setelah dipikir-pikir Nancy suatu saat nanti pasti tahu. Bagaimana pun Nancy juga pelayan disini, dia tak bisa menutupinya lagi.

Wendy menarik nafas panjang sebelum menceritakan semuanya dan tanpa disangka respon Nancy membuatnya mengangkat alis tinggi. Ia kira Nancy akan shock atau sedih akan nasib Kyungsoo namun Nancy justru gembira bagaikan telah mendapatkan lotre.

Bahu Wendy terangkat, malas memperpanjang dia kembali bekerja meninggalkan Nancy yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Wah, Nyonya Kim kamu sedang dihukum tuan ya?" Nancy bergumam sendiri. "Aku akan membantu tuan, agar kamu sadar diri dimana tempatmu seharusnya berada."

Dia melangkah memasuki kamar yang biasa Kyungsoo tempati dengan suka cita. Selepas memastikan keadaan aman dan tak ada yang melihatnya. Nancy memasuki kamar itu hati-hati.

Pandangan matanya berkelana, terkagum-kagum akan interior kamar mewah itu. Dia membuka lemari baju menemukan puluhan dress cantik tergantung rapi. Nancy tersenyum lebar. Kini perhatiannya teralihkan pada kotak perhiasan dipojok lemari. Jemarinya membuka kotak berlapis beludru itu.

Biasanya Kyungsoo tak pernah memakai perhiasan yang Kai berikan, alasannya dia merasa berlebihan. Namun bagi Nancy, Kyungsoo orang yang bodoh menyianyiakan harta seperti ini.

Dia mengambil sebuah kalung mewah, berbandul berlian yang berbentuk hati. Sangat cantik dan indah sekali. Nancy segera memakainya dengan lancang. Kemudian berkaca memastikan penampilannya.

Tubuhnya berputar di depan cermin, seperti dia duga kalung itu cocok dilehernya. Dia tertawa kecil. Jemarinya bergulir mengelus dress dalam lemari kemudian dia mengambil figura foto Kai diatas meja nakas dan memeluk benda itu erat. Membayangkan jika Kai yang kini tengah dia peluk.

Semua ini akan menjadi miliknya sebentar lagi.

.

.

 **TBC**

A/N

Maaf yang gak mau buat Kyungsoo tersakiti : ( aku harus tetap melakukannya untuk kepentingan cerita. Kyungsoo pasti nanti akan bahagia kok aku janji.

Spesial thanks untuk kawanku Via yang sudah nyumbang ide. Dia juga ngeluh kenapa ff-ku panjang dan bisa membuat pembaca bosan. Maka aku mengurangi ff ini sedikit yaa. Makasih via xD

Jangan lupa tinggalkan Riview :)


	6. Chapter 6 : Celah

Held Hostage

© Shinkyu

.

.

Kaisoo fanfiction

Sekarang jam berapa, hari ini hari apa dan seperti apa matahari diluar sana? Kyungsoo sudah tak ingat lagi. Harapan untuk sekedar menghirup udara bebas sudah tak ada.

Hidup Kyungsoo bagaikan telah mati, kebebasannya terengut paksa dan dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Melawan pun percuma rasanya. Suaminya atau bisa disebut suami palsunya Kai memiliki bobot tubuh dua kali lipat dari Kyungsoo.

Jemarinya yang kotor dan gemetaran terangkat. Mungkin Kai bisa dengan mudah meremukan tangannya ini. Lagi pula diluar sana Kai memiliki puluhan anak buah yang memantau kediaman ini. Belum lagi Ravi, tangan kanan Kai itu tampaknya pandai dalam bela diri.

Bagaimana dia dapat lolos? Jika secuil saja kesempatan tak ada lagi.

Selintas cahaya menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menyapu pandangan mencari asal mula cahaya. Matanya menyipit begitu menyadari ada sesuatu berbentuk kecil yang bercahaya terkena pantulan lampu di pojok ruangan. Apakah itu cctv?

Kyungsoo memeluk erat lututnya lemas. Jadi dia pun diawasi? Selesai sudah, tak mungkin dia akan bebas dari tempat ini.

"Ibu—uhuhu A—ayah.." butiran air mata berlomba turun menuruni pipi. Untaian doa terus Kyungsoo panjatkan walau harapan mungkin tak tersisa lagi.

Punggugnya menyender lemas pada kardus dibelakangnya. Walaupun Kyungsoo telah berbuat baik, tidak berteriak, tidak membantah, tidak membuang makanan dan akan menyambut Kai dengan suka cita jika lelaki itu datang. Kai tetap tak mengeluarkannya dari sini.

Kyungsoo mengambil kardus dibelakangnya. Dipandangi kardus itu kemudian ide gila terlintas. Dia melirik kesembarang arah mencari alat atau sesuatu untuk menulis. Serpihan kecil arang di pojok ruangan menarik perhatian. Entah apa yang telah Kai bakar diruangan ini.

Susah payah Kyungsoo menyeret tubuhnya sendiri mendekati arang itu bersama kardus dipangkuannya. Dia mengambil arang kecil itu lalu menorehkannya di atas kardusnya.

 **Aku haus, tolong berikan lebih banyak air.**

Dia angkat tinggi-tinggi kardus dengan tulisan itu diatas kepalanya. Memastikan agar cctv dapat menangkap tulisannya. Dengan wajah kembali berurai air mata, Kyungsoo menulis lagi.

 **Suamiku, dibawah sini gelap. Aku takut.**

Tangannya yang begetar hanya bisa mengangkat kardus berisi tulisan itu beberapa detik saja. Cengkraman kesedihan dalam dada terlalu menyesakan Kyungsoo hingga dia meraung hebat dan mencoba memeluk dirinya sendiri.

Suara langkah kaki terburu-buru menuruni tangga. Tubuh bergetar Kyungsoo terangkat dari lantai yang kotor, masuk dan ditenggelamkan dalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Ssttt sayangku." suara baritone Kai mencoba menenangkannya. Lelaki itu seperti tak menyadari alasan yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis hebat seperti ini adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, aku disini. Jangan khawatir" jemari Kai menyisir surai kusut wanitanya.

Air mata Kyungsoo terus mengalir membasahi pipinya yang mulai tirus. Dia mengambil tangan Kai dirambutnya. Menempatkan tangan itu di leher mungilnya.

"Tolong, bunuh saja aku." pinta Kyungsoo putus asa.

Tanpa menjawab Kai mencium bibir hati itu mencegahnya untuk tak melontarkan perkataan yang dibencinya. "Kau benar hidup dan matimu ada ditanganku" balas Kai senang. "Tapi aku tak akan melakukan itu, aku tak akan membunuhmu karena hidupmu adalah hidupku juga." ia menyatukan kening mereka lembut.

Pemberontakan dan rayuan tak akan berhasil membebaskan yang ada Kai akan tetap menyiksanya. Kyungsoo kembali menjalankan rencana awal untuk kembali ke sosok Kyungsoo yang disenangi Kai. Mungkin Kai akan berbaik hati membawanya naik ke lantai atas, mengeluarkannya dari ruangan basement ini.

"Kamu tidak bekerja?" bibir Kyungsoo berkedut memaksakan senyuman.

Tatapan mata Kai lebih mengelora akan pertanyaan perhatian Kyungsoo. "Aku menggatasi semuanya dari sini jangan khawatir" jawabnya bersemangat.

"Syukurlah" Kyungsoo pura-pura lega dan menyusupkan wajahnya di leher suaminya. Menikmati aroma maskulin suaminya. Dalam relung hati Kyungsoo mendamba dan menjerit rindu akan kehangatan ini namun secepatnya ia tepis jauh-jauh rasa cintanya yang kembali meluap untuk Kai.

"Kamu wangi sekali" puji Kyungsoo tanpa sadar. "Ah—kamu.. Sudah mandi ya?" dia mencoba menguasai diri lagi. "Aku juga ingin mandi" gumam Kyungsoo sedih. Mungkin saja Kai akan membawanya ke kamarnya yang dulu untuk mandi.

Tubuhnya terangkat. Kyungsoo sudah terlonjak bahagia akan pemikirannya sendiri namun urung ketika Kai tak membawanya menaiki tangga melainkan kembali meletakan tubuhnya ke atas tumpukan kardus lagi. Tempat Kyungsoo tidur selama ini.

"Aku akan memandikanmu," ucap Kai lembut diiringi senyuman meneduhkan. "Tunggu ya sayang, aku akan kembali membawakan air, sabun dan semua yang kamu perlukan.."

Diliputi kebingungan Kyungsoo menarik kemeja Kai. "Kamu akan memandikanku?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan kepala. "Tapi kenapa, biasanya kan pelayan?"

Senyum Kai makin melebar. "Mulai sekarang" dia mengelus pipi pucat Kyungsoo. "Hanya aku yang akan mengurusmu, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menyentuhmu selain aku"

Kyungsoo terhenyak. Sial, sikap Kyungsoo yang mencoba kembali manis malah membuat Kai tambah posesif.

"Hei apa yang kau fikirkan?" dia mengelus alis Kyungsoo yang berkerut dengan sayang. "Aku tidak keberatan kok, lagi pula aku sudah melihat semuanya." Kai berkata jail, seringainya melebar begitu rona malu menyebar dipermukaan pipi gadisnya.

Dia mengecup pipi Kyungsoo lagi kemudian beranjak untuk mengambil semua alat mandi yang Kyungsoo butuhkan.

Dulu Kai sering merawat ibunya sendiri, memandikan ibunya dari lumuran darah atau tumpahan alkohol ayahnya. Kai benar-benar sudah terbiasa melakukannya, apa lagi untuk Kyungsoo.

Memang sebelumnya Kai membiarkan Kyungsoo diurus oleh semua pelayannya. Itu masa lalu saat mereka belum saling mencintai sekarang tentu sudah berbeda. Maka Kai tak akan biarkan siapapun menyentuh Kyungsoo seujung kuku pun. Kyungsoonya sangat berharga hanya dirinya yang boleh melihat dan menyentuh Kyungsoo lagi.

Kai tersenyum sendiri mengambil beberapa potong dress cantik dikamar yang ditempati wanitanya dulu. Jemarinya mengelus sayang kumpulan dress itu. Dia memilih sebuah dress berwarna merah muda. Kelopak mata Kai tertutup, mendekatkan dress itu ke hidungnya, mengendus wangi Kyungsoo yang tersisa disana.

"Hmm..."

Aroma vanila, strawbery yang lembut dan menyegarkan khas Kyungsoonya tersayang.

Kai mengembangkan senyum, matanya terbuka lebar dan senyumannya perlahan sirna menyadari kotak perhiasan Kyungsoo yang terbuka.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin, Baek?" Luhan memastikan dengan raut wajah gelisah.

Dihadapannya Baekhyun memutar bola mata.

"Tentu saja, kami saling mencintai sama seperti pasangan umumnya pada akhirnya hubungan kami akan meningkat lebih tinggi dengan pertunangan ini" dia berkata bangga akan kemajuan pesat hubungannya dengan Chanyeol.

Mereka saling mencintai tentu saja membuat semuanya berjalan dengan mudah. Walau butuh waktu lama untuk meminta restu orang tua Chanyeol namun pada akhirnya dengan berat hati mereka mengijinkan pertunangan beberapa hari lagi.

Luhan menundukan wajah mengaduk jusnya. Mereka tengah berada di salah satu restoran untuk makan siang bersama. Baekhyun mengundang Luhan secara langsung untuk datang di pesta pertunangannya dengan Chanyeol yang sederhana. Keluarga Chanyeol menolak untuk mengadakan pesta mereka di gedung atau hotel walau mereka kaya.

Kepergian Kyungsoo masih meninggalkan duka dan lara untuk keluarga Chanyeol terutama ibunya Park Yuri. Jadi mereka ingin pertunangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di langsungkan kecil-kecilan saja.

Meskipun Kyungsoo tak ada, keberadaannya masih bisa merugikan Baekhyun. Wanita itu mencengkram gelas ditangannya dengan marah.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo Baek? Bagaimana jika dia kembali?" Luhan lagi-lagi menyuarakan kekhawatirannya.

Tak tahan, Baekhyun menggebrak meja untuk menghentikan semua hal yang menyangkut Kyungsoo lagi.

"Kyungsoo sudah pergi, dia tak akan kembali lagi. Ini bahkan sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya!" pekik Baekhyun kesal. "Jikapun dia selamat dari kecelakaan itu, seharusnya dia sudah kembali. Namun apa? Dia tak pulang kan?"

Perkataan kasar Baekhyun mengagetkan Luhan, dia tak menyangka Baekhyun akan berkata tentang Kyungsoo seperti itu bagaikan sudah tak perduli lagi akan nasib Kyungsoo diluar sana dan tampak senang jika Kyungsoo tak ada.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kyungsoo sahabat kita!" Luhan balas berteriak.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca tersinggung akan ucapan Luhan. "Aku juga sahabatmu! Kenapa semua orang hanya peduli dengan Kyungsoo? Kenapa tak ada yang memikirkan aku? Aku pun ingin bahagia sekali saja" gumam Baekhyun sedih menutup wajahnya yang berurai air mata bahkan bahunya berguncang dengan hebat.

Tangisan menyayat hati Baekhyun menarik simpati Luhan. Gadis bak boneka itu menyayangi mereka berdua; Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka adalah sahabat. Dia dilanda dilema satu sisi masih berduka akan hilangnya Kyungsoo sisi lain Baekhyun malah menjalin hubungan dengan tunangan Kyungsoo sendiri, Chanyeol. Entah Luhan harus mendukung hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol atau tidak.

Memang Baekhyun punya hak untuk bahagia namun haruskah dengan jalan ini?

Sedari dulu Luhan kerap kali memergoki Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol diam-diam. Saat mereka masih bertiga Baekhyun jarang sekali tersenyum tidak seperti sekarang, dia lebih ceria dan bersemangat bahkan cerewet. Mungkin bersama dengan Chanyeol adalah kebahagiaannya.

Baekhyun merasa sedari dulu tersisihkan akan kehadiran Kyungsoo. Sedikit banyak Luhan merasa gagal sebagai sahabat karena Baekhyun merasakan hal itu. Seharusnya dia bisa lebih mendukung Baekhyun lagi. Luhan merasa sangat bersalah.

Dia beranjak untuk duduk disamping Baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. "Maafkan aku." Luhan mengelus punggung Baekhyun yang bergetar karena tangisan.

"Lakukan jika memang itu yang terbaik." Luhan memberikan persetujuan begitu saja. Dia berusaha menepis firasat buruk dalam dadanya dan memilih kembali fokus menenangkan sahabatnya. Di dalam pelukan Luhan, senyum Baekhyun mengembang.

"Ada apa ini?" suara bass Chanyeol mengagetkan dua gadis itu.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Luhan. Secepatnya menghapus jejak air mata. "Kamu datang?" sambutnya pada Chanyeol dengan riang.

Luhan melirik mereka berdua dan ikut tersenyum menyadari sorot mata penuh cinta mereka.

"Hey Xiaolu." seorang lelaki memakai pakaian kantor muncul dibelakang Chanyeol.

"Sehun!" pekik Luhan kaget. Pasalnya kekasihnya itu sangat sibuk belakangan ini. Dia tak menyangka Sehun akan datang.

"Chanyeol memaksa untuk ikut makan siang bersama." Sehun menjelaskan alasan kedatangannya. Dia memajukan wajah mengecup bibir Luhan singkat sebelum mengambil tempat duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Eii kalian ini" Chanyeol mengeluh diiringi tawa kecil Baekhyun. "Kami yang akan bertunangan, kenapa justru kalian yang mesra sekali?"

Sehun memukul pundak Chanyeol kesal. "Hentikan kau membuat Luhan malu."

Benar saja gadis yang dimaksud langsung menundukan wajahnya.

Mereka tertawa gembira saling meledek satu sama lain. Tiba-tiba Chanyeol merogoh saku jasnya, menyerahkan kartu atm pada Baekhyun.

"Pergilah membeli beberapa potong gaun untuk mu dan Luhan, melakukan perawatan di salon atau kegiatan gadis lain." Chanyeol memutar bola mata pura-pura meledek namun bibirnya melukiskan senyuman sayang. "Bersenang-senanglah" ungkapnya tulus.

Baekhyun menerima kartu itu dengan suka cita bahkan gadis itu hampir melompat di kursinya. "Benarkah?!"

Chanyeol mengangguk bangga mengabaikan Sehun yang menggelengkan kepala prihatin akan nasib atm Chanyeol.

"Kamu yang terbaik!" Baekhyun memajukan tubuh untuk mencium pipi Chanyeol sebagai ungkapan terimakasih.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang gembira Luhan justru terlihat tak nyaman di kursinya. Diluar sana mereka tidak tahu keadaan Kyungsoo. Pantaskah dia dan Baekhyun bersenang-senang seperti ini?

"Bolehkan kita memajukan tanggal pertunangan kita?" pertanyaan Baekhyun menarik Luhan dari pergolakan batinnya. Dia memandang Baekhyun heran.

"Kamu benar-benar tak sabar ya, Baek?" Sehun mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum menggoda.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol bertanya sambil menggeggam tangan Baekhyun diatas meja.

"Benar kata Sehun mungkin aku tak sabar!" balas gadis itu diiringi tawa riang. Menutupi hatinya yang gundah gulana. Teringat perkataan Luhan sebelumnya bahwa ada kemungkinan untuk Kyungsoo kembali membuat Baekhyun gelisah.

Diam-diam dia mencengkram tangan Chanyeol lebih erat, takut kehilangan lelaki itu. Bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun sangat bahagia. Bagaikan berada di dunia mimpi. Baekhyun tidak mau jika semua ini akan sirna.

Chanyeol mengerutkan alis merasakan cengkraman Baekhyun, walau bingung lelaki itu tetap menganggukan kepala menyetujui begitu saja. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk kekasih hatinya.

.

.

.

Penampilan Kyungsoo sangat mengagumkan dengan dress cantik selutut berwarna merah muda berpadu indah di kulitnya yang putih bagaikan sebuah manekin.

Walau wajahnya masih pucat pasi namun tak mengurangi kecantikannya yang suci. Surai panjangnya yang sedikit bergelombang membingkai indah disamping bahunya.

Kai menyentuhkan hidungnya dipermukaan pipi lembut wanita itu. Menyesap samar aroma Kyungsoo bagaikan candu. "Aku mencintaimu" bisiknya meninggalkan kecupan singkat dipipi itu.

Biasanya Kyungsoo akan memekik gembira atau segera memeluknya manja namun kini gadis itu diam bagai batu, bahkan tak mau menatapya sedikitpun.

Kai tetap tersenyum apapun yang di lakukan Kyungsoo. Kai akan selalu senang walau Kyungsoo hanya bernafas pun bagaikan sebuah anugrah untuknya.

"Sebentar lagi Junmyeon akan datang untuk memeriksamu"

Perkataan Kai menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Wanita cantik itu sedikit meliriknya. Tak tahan lagi akan perasaan cintanya yang membludak Kai langsung menarik wajah Kyungsoo, membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman. Dia melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo penuh hasrat. Mencoba merasakan manis yang ia rindukan. Ciuman itu makin menuntut jika Kai tak menahan kepala Kyungsoo mungkin gadis itu akan jatuh.

Kai memiringkan wajahnya mencari posisi lain agar bisa lebih mendapatkan bibir ranum gadisnya.

Kyungsoo terengah tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya untuk menarik lebih banyak oksigen. Tindakannya justru memberikan kesempatan Kai untuk menyusupkan lidah. Mereka beradu lidah hingga saliva turun dari sela bibir Kyungsoo.

"Hmpp!" Kyungsoo mencoba mendorong dada Kai yang terus saja melumat mulutnya. Menyadari Kyungsoo yang kehabisan oksigen Kai menyudahi ciuman panas mereka dengan setengah hati.

Nafas Kyungsoo berhembus capat. Dia memandang Kai dengan matanya yang melotot marah.

Kai terkekeh menyapukan ibu jarinya di dagu gadisnya itu. Menghapus jejak saliva disana.

"Aku membencimu" bisik Kyungsoo. Mereka bertatapan menyelami sorot mata masing-masing.

"Kau bohong" Kai tertawa kecil membawa ibu jarinya mengusap bibir bawah gadisnya yang berwarna kemerahan. Dia mendekatkan wajah mengecup bibir kissable itu sekali lagi. "Kau mencintaiku" balas Kai di permukaan mulut Kyungsoo tanpa melepas ciuman mereka.

Suara langkah kaki yang menuruni tangga menarik perhatian. Kai melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu Ravi muncul, menundukan punggung sopan.

"Dr. Junmyeon sudah tiba tuan."

"Ah benarkah?" Kai berseru tak sabar. "Suruh dia kesini, istriku harus segera sembuh" perintahnya senang memandang Kyungsoo penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

Junmyeon tiba beberapa menit kemudian, memakai kemeja biru dan stetoskop yang mengantung di lehernya. Dia membawa tas berisi peralatan medisnya.

"Ruangan apa ini, Kai?" Begitu tiba di hadapan Kai dan Kyungsoo dia langsung bertanya. Memperhatikan basement yang kotor dan tak terawat, heran.

"Jangan banyak bertanya" Kai memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya ke arah Kyungsoo. "Periksa saja." desis Kai marah.

Tanpa buka suara lagi Junmyeon langsung membuka tas kerjanya mengeluarkan beberapa alat yang ia perlukan.

"Tuan ada telpon untuk anda" Ravi menyodorkan ponsel Kai pada pemiliknya. Kai menerima benda itu dengan kening berkerut. Dia berbicara mengenai masalah perusahaan yang tak Kyungsoo mengerti.

Pembicaraan Kai makin serius, dia berinisiatif meninggalkan basement untuk bisa berbicara di telpon dengan leluasa.

Selepas kepergian Kai, Kyungsoo diam saja membiarkan Junmyeon memeriksa kakinya dengan teliti.

"Mengapa kau ikut membohongiku? Aku kira kau orang yang baik" gumam Kyungsoo hampa. Kyungsoo menebak Junmyeon pasti dapat membantu menyembuhkan ingatannya dulu namun dokter itu malah melarangnya untuk mencoba mengingat lagi.

Suara wanita itu pelan namun mampu menghancurkan perasaan Junmyeon.

"Maafkan aku, aku harus melakukannnya atau nyawaku dalam bahaya." sahut Junmyeon jujur. Dia merasa sudah tak ada lagi yang perlu dia tutupi dari Kyungsoo. Dia harap Kyungsoo mengerti posisinya pun sulit saat ini.

Jemari kecil Kyungsoo menyentuh lengan Junmyeon yang tengah memeriksanya. "Tolong keluarkan aku dari sini, aku ingin pulang" pinta Kyungsoo putus asa. Tak tahu lagi harus minta tolong pada siapa. Matanya telah basah oleh air mata.

Junmyeon menarik lengannya dari jangkauan Kyungsoo, penuh rasa bersalah. "Aku tak bisa" dia menulikan pendengarannya dari tangisan gadis itu dan memilih fokus pada pekerjaannya. "Kakimu sudah aku gips, kau akan segera sembuh dalam beberapa minggu."

Kyungsoo tak mendengarkan dia terus saja menangis.

"Apakah ada keluhan lain Kyungsoo?" Junmyeon berniat menyentuhkan stetoskopnya ke dada atau perut wanita itu namun Kyungsoo lebih dulu menepisnya.

Tubuh mungil yang rapuh itu berguncang, bergerak membalikan diri tak mau menghadap Junmyeon lagi.

Sebagai seorang dokter Junmyeon merasa ada yang tak beres dengan Kyungsoo tetapi gadis itu menolak untuk diperiksa dan tak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia baru selesai mengurus kaki Kyungsoo belum selesai memeriksa bagian lain. Meskipun khawatir, Junmyeon menghela nafas dia tak bisa memaksa pasien.

"Kai adalah orang yang kejam Kyungsoo, kau harus menurutinya jika masih ingin bertahan hidup. Tolong jangan lukai dirimu lagi." dia mencoba memberi saran seraya kembali merapihkan peralatannya kedalam tas yang ia bawa. Tak apa jika Kyungsoo tak kondusif padanya namun Kyungsoo harus patuh pada Kai.

"Maksudmu aku harus menurut padanya?" Tubuh Kyungsoo berbalik, memandang Junmyeon bingung.

"Cobalah ingat semua kebaikannya selama ini, jika kau hanya ingat keburukan dan kejahatannya saja kau akan semakin membencinya. Walaupun dia kejam, dia telah berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Jika dia tak ada mungkin sekarang kau sudah meninggal"

Junmyeon mencoba menyarankan dengan mengambil sisi positif. Bagaimanapun Kai adalah keluarganya Junmyeon tetap menyayangi lelaki itu. Junmyeon percaya Kai sebenarnya memiliki sisi yang baik juga seperti manusia umumnya.

"Pikirkan perkataanku baik-baik, Kai adalah sepupuku. Aku sangat mengenalnya sejak kami kecil. Dia orang yang baik jika kau menurut dan tidak cari masalah padanya."

Perkataan Junmyeon bagaikan menampar Kyungsoo telak. Mungkin Junmyeon benar bagaimanapun Kai tetap menyelamatkannya tetapi Kyungsoo tetap tak terima. Dia menggeleng menolak kenyataan. "Dia tetap menculikku, menyekapku seperti ini. Mengambil hak hidupku untuk bebas"

"Karena dia mencintaimu, dia sangat mencintaimu. Bukan kah kau juga cinta dia?"

Kyungsoo tercekat.

Sorot mata Junmyeon melembut. "Kyungsoo, Kai tak bisa membedakan mana yang salah dan benar. Dia sudah kacau. Kau hanya perlu mengajarinya cara mencintai dengan wajar tanpa menyakitimu atau siapapun lagi" Junmyeon tersenyum untuk terakhir kali sebelum berdiri untuk undur diri.

"Tolong renungkan perkataanku, jangan beranggapan aku melakukan ini karena memihak Kai. Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, bagaimana bahagianya kalian berdua. Aku ingin yang terbaik untuk kalian. Kalian itu bagaikan sudah diciptakan untuk bersama hanya saja cara Kai yang salah." tambahnya pilu melukiskan senyum sendu sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara lebih pelan.

"Ajarkan dia tentang cinta Kyungsoo, bantu Kai untuk sembuh."

.

.

.

.

"Ada masalah tuan?" Ravi menerima ponsel yang Kai sodorkan. Tuannya selesai berdiskusi dengan kolega mereka dari London. Mimik wajah Kai begitu kusut membuat Ravi penasaran.

"Ya, ada kesenjangan mengenai beberapa hal." balas Kai sambil memijat pelipisnya.

"Oh" Ravi tak berani berkomentar lagi, dia mengikuti Kai menuju ruangan kerja tanpa buka suara namun rasa penasaran mengenai hal lain mengambil alih. Dia sudah memperhatikan beberapa hari ini dan dia sudah tak tahan untuk tak bertanya.

Akhirnya setelah pergolakan batin yang kuat dan siap untuk mati. Ravi memberanikan diri bertanya. "Tuan kupikir nyonya Kim tak akan bisa melarikan diri, dia sudah bersikap baik padamu belakangan ini. Mengapa tidak kita kembalikan dia ke kamarnya dan membiarkannya mendapat pelayanan lebih baik?"

Pertanyaan Ravi menghentikan langkah kaki Kai. "Kyungsoo berbohong"

"Apa?" kening Ravi berkerut tak mengerti.

"Orang-orang seperti ku pandai mengelabui. Aku sudah bisa menebak dengan mudah Kyungsoo berpura-pura ceria padaku semenjak ku kurung agar aku lengah." Kata Kai tanpa memandang Ravi. Tuannya itu lebih memilih memperhatikan gumpalan awan biru melalui jendela besar tak jauh dari keberadaan mereka.

"Mengapa aku terpikat padanya begitu dalam? karena dia begitu suci, dia berekspresi tulus padaku selama ini. Dia mengatakan apa yang ia ingin katakan tanpa berfikir panjang. Sekarang pun saat dia berbohong padaku, matanya tetap tak bisa mengelabui ku. Dia adalah penipu paling buruk di dunia." Kai tertawa kecil.

Ravi terhenyak. Selama mengabdikan hidup untuk Kai. Baru kali ini dia melihat raut bahagia terpancar begitu tulus dari tuannya tersebut.

"Orang mana yang tidak akan menyadari ketika setiap dia berbohong hidungnya akan sedikit berkedut. Dia sangat menggemaskan" Kai menerawang dengan senyuman.

Ravi ikut tersenyum. "Jadi sampai kapan anda akan menyekapnya tuan?"

"Aku akan mengurungnya dalam hatiku selamanya. Ketika dia sudah masuk maka dia tak akan bisa pergi lagi." ucap Kai ambisius.

"Aku akan selalu membantumu tuan" apapun keinginan tuannya Ravi akan mendukung jika itu akan memberikan Kai kebahagiaan.

Mereka kembali melanjukan langkah yang sempat tertunda.

"Ada beberapa email yang harus ku kirim, ini menyebalkan. Pekerjaan ini tak bisa membuatku berduaan dengan Kyungsoo barang sebentar" Kai berjalan menuju ruang kerja sambil menggerutu.

.

.

.

.

Pembicaraan dengan Jonmyeon memberikan kesadaran yang tak pernah Kyungsoo pikirkan sebelumnya.

Junmyeon benar walaupun Kai menyakitinya. Kyungsoo tak bisa menutup mata bahwa lelaki itu juga yang memberikannya hidup di dunia.

Dia memeluk lututnya sendiri berharap adanya keajaiban waktu bisa diputar lagi. Andai Kai tak berbohong mungkin Kyungsoo akan merelakan diri sepenuhnya untuk menjadi istri Kai dengan senang hati. Sayang semua kepalsuan yang Kai berikan seakan menahan diri Kyungsoo untuk bersikap rasional.

Pemikiran orangtua yang ditinggalkannya, Chanyeol, keluarga Park dan teman-teman di Seoul sana menggoda Kyungsoo untuk pulang. Walau di sudut hatinya yang terdalam, setelah perkataan Junmyeon. Kyungsoo menjadi tak ingin meninggalkan Kai.

Berada disini. Tatapan matanya berkelana ke sekeliling ruangan yang pengap dan kotor. Adalah salah.

Kyungsoo tetap harus pulang.

Selintas bayangan wajah tampan Kai tersenyum terbayang.

"Aku mencintaimu." ilusi Kai muncul mengusap pipinya seperti biasa.

"Maafkan aku" sosok itu hilang ketika Kyungsoo membuang mukanya dengan air mata yang jatuh. "Maafkan aku..." bisiknya lagi penuh rasa sesal.

.

.

.

.

Di bagian ruangan lain, terdapat tumpukan dokumen diatas meja juga laptop mahal yang berpedar menampilkan statistik yang rumit. Kai duduk di kursi kebesarannya sambil meremat rambutnya. "Ravi sepertinya masalah kali ini tak bisa selesai dengan email. Kita harus ke London dalam dua hari. Aku akan menemui Kyungsoo dulu sedangkan kau urus jet pribadiku." perintah Kai cepat.

"Laksanakan tuan"

.

.

.

Saat Kai menuruni tangga, dia melihat Kyungsoo tengah tertidur meringkuk bagai janin yang rapuh. "Hey" panggilnya pelan.

Kyungsoo tak menoleh sedikit pun dia tetap pada posisinya.

"Aku akan pergi dalam dua hari" ujar Kai, beringsut duduk disampingnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh kaget. "Apa?" matanya yang bulat makin membesar menggemaskan. Kai tak tahan untuk melarikan jarinya di pipi wanita itu.

"Urusan pekerjaan." jawab Kai malas. Dia mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas pangkuannya. Dipeluk tubuh mungil yang lemah itu erat.

"Tunggu aku, aku akan segera pulang" bisik Kai di suraian gadis itu.

Kebisuan yang menjawabnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam di pelukannya tanpa buka suara.

Kehangatan yang Kai tawarkan justru menyakiti hati Kyungsoo lagi. Selepas kepergian lelaki itu Kyungsoo kembali termenung membiarkan perasaan sedih dan dilemanya mengambil alih.

Apakah kepergian Kai pertanda bagus untuknya bisa melarikan diri? Atau kah tidak?

Saat Nancy menuruni tangga dengan seringai diwajah, Kyungsoo tak bisa menebak bagaimana nasibnya dua hari kedepan.

"Lihatlah nyonya besar kita"

"Mau apa kau?" Kyungsoo mencoba menarik diri jauh dari jangkauan Nancy.

"Sudah terbuang begini kau masih bisa sombong ya?" gadis bersurai hijau itu berkacak pinggang. "Tuan Kim sedang pergi aku akan membuat hidupmu seperti di neraka" ujarnya dengan dagu terangkat.

"...dan ketika kau sudah hancur aku akan menjadi nyonya yang baru." Nancy mencengkram leher Kyungsoo. "Semua milikmu," dia memperhatikan penampilan Kyungsoo terutama pada dress merah mudanya yang cantik "Akan menjadi milikku." dia menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Terutama, tuan Kai."

Bantahan Kyungsoo tertelan kembali di kerongkongannya begitu Nancy menamparnya hingga dia terbanting ke belakang. Penyiksaan itu kemudian dimulai dengan pukulan pada tulang rusuk Kyungsoo hingga dia terbatuk hebat. Kemudian tendangan, beserta jambakan menyusul.

Rasa sakit tak bisa lagi Kyungsoo deskripsikan. Bukan saja hatinya yang sakit namun seluruh tubuhnya juga. Namun Kyungsoo tak akan menyerah secepat itu. Susah payah dia membuka kelopak matanya yang berat.

Lintasan cahaya kecil yang familiar menyadarkan Kyungsoo akan cctv yang terpasang. Memaksanya untuk berfikir cepat mencari celah yang menguntungkan.

Keberadaan Nancy dan kebencian gadis itu padanya malah memberi Kyungsoo sedikit harapan.

"Nancy kau bodoh" cemooh Kyungsoo lemah.

Rambutnya ditarik paksa hingga Kyungsoo mendongak menyakitkan. "Jika kau terus menyiksaku seperti ini, hanya akan buang-buang—ohok—w-aktu." Kyungsoo terus berkata walau dia memuntahkan sedikit darah.

Meskipun kesal sepertinya Nancy sedikit terpancing oleh perkataannya dan satu keberuntungan dipihak Kyungsoo sepertinya Nancy tak menyadari cctv itu.

"Aku babak belur seperti ini atau a—aku mati. Suatu saat Kai akan menyadari. Pada akhirnya kau akan dalam b-ahaya, kau akan mati juga."

Tubuh Nancy bergetar ketakutan mulai larut terpengaruh dalam ancaman.

"Seharusnya kau membebaskan aku saja, buang aku dari rumah ini—usir aku, biarkan aku pergi. Aku janji takkan kembali lagi."

Utaian kata Kyungsoo seolah-olah mencengkram paru-parunya sendiri. Dia terengah membayangkan tak akan bisa bertemu Kai lagi. Air matanya menurun dengan sunyi saat Nancy mengangguk menyetujui.

Dunia Kyungsoo terasa hancur oleh rasa nyeri. Seharusnya Kyungsoo senang dia bisa lari tapi mengapa ada perasaan sedih yang lancang menyusup lagi.

Mata Kyungsoo terpejam sesaat. Membayangkan Kai untuk terakhir kali.

 _"Selamat tinggal, suamiku"_

 **TBC**

Ditunggu komentarnya. Terimakasih! sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	7. Chapter 7 : Pelarian

Tidak ada satupun yang berani buka suara di dalam mobil yang tengah melaju itu. Di kursi depan Ravi sibuk memeriksa dokumen yang ia bawa, memastikan tak ada satu pun yang tertinggal. Selain tangan kanan, Ravi juga merangkap sebagai sekretaris Kai dikantor. Disampingnya Pak Lee menyetir dengan konsentrasi yang tinggi. Seperti biasa daerah hutan kawasan tempat tinggal Kai terkadang diselimuti oleh kabut yang mengurangi jarak pandang.

Kai duduk di kursi belakang sendirian, memperhatikan kabut lewat jendela mobil dengan angan melayang, teringat kembali pada pertemuan pertama dengan Kyungsoo. Masih terekam jelas dalam benak, hari itu pun berkabut seperti sekarang.

Memikirkan gadis yang ia tinggal, Kai jadi ingin melihatnya. Sedang apa Kyungsoo di basement? Apa menulis di kardus lagi? Mungkin baru satu jam mereka berpisah namun rasa rindu itu tetap saja ada.

Dia hendak merogoh ponsel di dalam saku jas untuk memeriksa aplikasi yang langsung tersambung dengan cctv namun, tiba-tiba mobil mendadak oleng dan hampir tergelincir.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai dengan alis berkerut. Merasa terganggu.

Sang supir menoleh kebelakang dengan mimik yang ketakutan, jika Kai kesal maka nasibnya dalam bahaya. "Maaf tuan jalanan licin."

"Berhati-hatilah" kata Kai singkat, sepertinya dia sedang dalam mood yang baik. Biasanya Kai akan marah atau mengamuk jika ada pegawainya yang melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun.

"Semoga bukan pertanda buruk" gumam Ravi pada dirinya sendiri. Dia melirik Kai yang memasukan smartphonenya kembali ke dalam saku jas. Tuannya itu memilih fokus ke arah jalanan yang mereka lewati, berhati-hati jika hal buruk terjadi lagi.

.

,

 **Held Hostage**

 **© Shinkyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kaisoo fanfiction**

,

,

,

"Biarkan aku menghajarmu untuk terakhir kali." Nancy mendekati dengan tatapan bengis dan penuh dendam.

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang lebih mungil dari Nancy bergetar ketakutan. Wajahnya sudah babak belur, seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan mati rasa menahan segala nyeri yang tak terkira. Dia bahkan kesulitan untuk berdiri karena patah kaki yang Kai sebabkan belum sembuh benar. Kini Nancy belum puas juga?

Kyungsoo khawatir, bagaimana jika dia terlebih dahulu mati sebelum bisa keluar dari rumah ini?

"Ampuni aku" dia menggapai Nancy dengan jemarinya yang lemah namun Nancy langsung mendorong tubuhnya menjauh bagaikan dia adalah kotoran menjijikan.

"Lihat dirimu" Nancy menarik rambut Kyungsoo ke atas sehingga kepalanya mendongak secara paksa. Nadi dileher Kyungsoo tampak tegang menunjukan seberapa keras dia menahan nyeri tak terkira. Seberapa sakit yang dia rasakan tak membuatnya menangis atau meringis lagi. Dia hanya terdiam dengan tatapan hampa.

"Mengapa orang sepertimu harus seberuntung itu? Mendapatkan semua cinta dan kasih sayang tuan Kai?!" cibir Nancy penuh rasa iri.

Air mata mengalir sepi di pipi Kyungsoo saat diingatkan mengenai Kai. Pria yang paling mencintainya dan juga menyakitinya hingga sekarang.

Hantaman keras di wajahnya datang sepersekian detik kemudian, membuat penglihatan Kyungsoo menjadi buram. Dia menggelengkan kepala dan terus berkedip berusaha mengembalikan fokus dengan jelas. Mimik wajahnya bagaikan orang linglung. Sorot matanya mencoba memfokuskan penglihatan pada sosok Nancy yang tengah tertawa puas sebelum kegelapan datang menelan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Suara tangisan itu sangat menyayat hati menarik simpati Kyungsoo untuk bangun dan mencari. Di tengah kegelapan gadis itu mengulurkan tangan berharap menggapai sesuatu yang mungkin tubuh orang yang ingin ia temukan._

 _"Kai?"_

 _Langkahnya menjadi lebih cepat saat tangisan itu terasa dekat. Kyungsoo memancingkan mata saat melihat bayangan punggung lebar yang familiar. Walau diliputi keraguan Kyungsoo tetap menyentuhkan jemarinya di punggung itu pelan dan seketika isak tangis itu berhenti._

 _"Kamu bilang mencintaiku"_

 _Bisikan itu tertiup angin, tanpa intonasi menuntut namun mampu menggores organ terdalam Kyungsoo._

 _Air mata mengalir membentuk aliran sungai di pipi pucat Kyungsoo, rasa bersalah dan kerinduan membuatnya tak bisa mengeluarkan suara hanya mampu ikut menangis bersama suaminya._

 _"Lalu mengapa kau ingin pergi?"_

.

.

 _Byuur!_

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo terbelalak secara paksa merasakan guyuran air datang menerpa seluruh tubuhnya hingga ia basah kusup. Mulutnya terbuka untuk bisa mengais oksigen.

"Bisa-bisanya kamu pingsan disaat aku tengah bersenang-senang!" suara Nancy yang melengking menarik kesadaran Kyungsoo, bayangan wajah sedih suaminya kini sirna menyisakan rasa sesak tak terkira.

"Bangun! Kita pergi dari sini sebelum matahari terbit!"

Dibawah basement tidak ada ventilasi apalagi jendela untuk bisa melihat matahari. Kyungsoo tidak tahu sudah berapa lama Kai pergi dan berapa lama dia disiksa Nancy. Jika Nancy mengatakan matahari sudah mau terbit berarti saat ini sudah malam menjelang pagi.

"Bangun! Kau tuli?" Nancy memerintah lagi, tak peduli dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang mengigil hebat dan wajah babak belurnya yang pucat. Sebelum Nancy kehilangan kesabaran dan melukainya lagi. Jemari mungil yang lemah itu mencari sebuah topangan untuk berdiri.

Dia berpegangan pada tembok dan berusaha untuk bangkit dan saat itu jutaan nyeri menyerang seluruh tubuh yang penuh luka seolah-olah meronta meminta bahwa diri tak sanggup untuk memaksa. Kyungsoo mengigit bibir hingga dirasa cairan karat mengalir dari bibir keringnya. Air mata bagaikan sudah tak tersisa. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi bagaikan tak ada lagi pembuluh darah yang mengalir disana.

Terengah-engah Kyungsoo melangkah menyeret tubuh rapuhnya. Mungkin jika ibunya melihat keadaannya saat ini, beliau bisa pingsan akan penderitaan putri tunggalnya.

"I-ibu.." tanpa sadar dia memanggil dengan putus asa, sosok malaikat yang selalu ada melindunginya sejak kecil. Teringat dengan orangtuanya yang menunggu kepulangannya disana membuat kekuatan Kyungsoo yang tinggal sedikit kembali terpacu. Dia menyeret kakinya menyusul Nancy yang mulai menaiki tangga. Gadis bersurai hijau itu melenggang begitu saja meninggalkannya tanpa repot-repot menoleh, apa lagi membantu memapah.

Tangga dihadapannya Kyungsoo tatap ngeri, bagaimana bisa dia membawa tubuhnya naik keatas sana? Entah Kyungsoo harus memuji Kai atau malah memakinya yang menghancurkan sebelah kaki Kyungsoo sehingga dia benar-benar tak bisa beranjak untuk berdiri apalagi lari dan menaiki tangga ini.

Dari lantai atas sebuah kayu dilemparkan, mengenai dada Kyungsoo. Dia menekan dadanya dan terbatuk hebat.

"Pakai itu" sang pelaku berkata dingin.

Kyungsoo masih terbatuk namun tetap menuruti Nancy, setidaknya Nancy masih berbaik hati memberi Kyungsoo topangan berdiri untuk menaiki tangga ini.

Kyungsoo mengambil kayu itu kemudian mulai membawa tubuhnya menaiki tangga dan keluar dari sana dengan tubuh basah kuyup juga berurai air mata, menahan nyeri dan sesak tak terkira.

.

.

.

Nafas Kyungsoo bagaikan terengut paksa, dia terengah hebat ketika telah berhasil keluar dari basement. Pandangannya mengeledah sekeliling lantai satu kediaman Kim. Masih lah sama, mewah dan hampa. Diluar sana gelap gulita bagaikan tak ada satupun nyawa, hanya dia dan Nancy saja.

Kyungsoo sudah hafal betul, tak akan ada pelayan yang keluar jika sudah jam tidur, mereka dikamar masing-masing kecuali jika Kai atau dia memanggil namun akan ada beberapa bodygruad Kai yang berpatroli di taman.

"N-nancy, b-agai.. Ma-na..." Kyungsoo merintih, mencoba memanggil Nancy dan menayakan perihal bodygruad itu tetapi sulit sekali mengeluarkan suara dan gadis keji itu tampaknya tak peduli, terus saja melangkah mendahului menuju pintu belakang di dapur tempat biasa para koki membuang sampah. Mungkin mereka akan keluar lewat sana.

"Sudah kuberikan obat tidur." balas Nancy pada akhirnya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas lega.

Nancy sudah berada di dalam dapur sementara Kyungsoo masih menyeret tubuhnya menyusul dengan langkah dipaksakan. Beberapa kali dia jatuh dan tersungkur namun Kyungsoo menolak untuk menyerah begitu saja. Dia mencoba merangkak dengan mengandalkan dengkulnya yang masih kuat.

Sebuah pajangan foto besar dirinya dan Kai yang tengah tertawa di taman mawar mereka menghentikan pergerakan Kyungsoo. Dia mencoba kembali berdiri dan memperhatikan foto itu dengan sorot rindu yang tersirat. Perhatiannya sepenuhnya tercurah pada foto itu dimana disana mereka terlihat begitu bahagia dengan saling berpelukan.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa melupakan saat itu, dimana mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain. Kai dulu sangat menjaganya bahkan takkan membiarkan seincipun dirinya terluka.

Kini yang tersisa hanya air mata, cinta masih terasa namun akal sehat Kyungsoo untuk bisa terbebas dan pulang mengusai dirinya.

Jikalau Kai benar-benar cinta dia akan menemuinya lagi dan mengejarnya saat ini. Hati kecil Kyungsoo berharap Kai datang dan membawanya kedalam pelukan. Kyungsoo ingin Kai merengkuhnya dan mengusap pipinya seperti biasa.

Hati meronta ingin tinggal namun kakinya tetap melangkah meninggalkan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengorbankan keluarganya dan membiarkan fisiknya tersiksa karena cinta.

"Hei cepatlah!"

Susah payah Kyungsoo menghapus air mata, menguatkan hati dan kembali melangkah.

Setiap langkah yang Kyungsoo tapaki dengan kaki terlukanya dan juga kayu yang ronta. Jutaan maaf dia bisikan untuk suaminya.

Semoga Kai baik-baik saja, tanpa kehadirannya kelak. Nama Kai takkan pernah Kyungsoo hilangkan dalam kenagan. Walau seberapa keras Kai menyakiti hingga tubuh ini remuk redam rasa cinta itu terus saja ada dan tak hilang.

Pintu belakang itu Kyungsoo buka dengan jantung berdentum keras, sebentar lagi dia akan pulang. Kyungsoo akan terbebas. Senyum samar terukir dibibir berdarahnya. Dia menoleh terakhir kali, memperhatikan kediaman Kim yang mewah dan sepi, saksi cintanya yang begitu besar untuk sang suami. Kyungsoo membuang muka lalu menutup pintu itu dengan kepala menunduk kebawah. Satu tetes air mata lolos, terjatuh bersamaan dengan hatinya yang hancur.

.

.

.

Kai menoleh waspada dengan mata elangnya yang memincing. Sekeliling bandara ramai seperti biasa namun perasaannya mengatakan ada sesuatu yang akan hilang.

"Tuan?" Ravi memandangnya bingung karena Kai tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan.

"Kyungsoo?" panggil Kai hampa dengan nada suara melamun.

"Nyonya Kyungsoo di mansion tuan"

Kai tetap tak bergeming, masih terpaku dan tak bergerak hingga Ravi dengan sopan menepuk pundaknya.

"Sebaiknya kita segera pergi."

.

.

.

Gonggongan anjing menyambut tatkala kaki Kyungsoo menapak pada rumput. Dia telah sepenuhnya keluar dari mansion berkat bantuan Nancy yang membius semua penjaga.

Kyungsoo melupakan Alpha, anjing siberian husky milik Kai yang jago mencium bau seseorang. Kai pernah menjagak Kyungsoo bermain dengan Alpha namun Kyungsoo terlalu takut untuk menyentuhnya. Anjing itu sangat besar hampir menyamai tubuh mungilnya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo mengigil ketakutan, dia menyeret kakinya mengikuti Nancy ditengah kegelapan. Alpha terus saja mengongong seolah memanggil Kai untuk datang dan memberitahukan ada seseorang yang mencurigakan.

Semoga Alpha diikat sehingga tak bisa menerkamnya. Kyungsoo berharap dalam sanubari tak mengurangi kecepatan kakinya. Dia baru bisa bernafas dengan benar saat gerbang besar telah terlewati.

Kyungsoo tak perduli bagaimana Nancy mendapatkan semua kunci, sepertinya dia benar-benar memiliki tekad kuat untuk bisa mengusirnya dari sini.

"Aku hanya mengantarmu sampai sini." ucap Nancy ditengah kegelapan hutan pinus.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Dia mulai menyeret kaki menapaki tanah hutan dengan kakinya yang telanjang. Beberapa kali ranting menusuknya namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tak peduli. Dia harus secepatnya pergi sebelum seseorang datang dan kembali menangkapnya lagi.

.

.

,

Gadis bersurai pirang itu terbatuk hebat, dia mengalami flu setelah memaksakan diri hujan-hujanan saat mengambil jemuran. Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai segelas air di meja nakas namun batuk kembali datang hingga tanpa sengaja jemarinya menyengol gelas itu hingga pecah berserakan.

Wendy mengumpat, terpaksa bangkit untuk mengambil air baru di dapur.

Memang mansion selalu sepi saat malam hari namun entah mengapa malam ini terasa begitu mencekam. Wendy mengusap pundaknya sendiri mempercepat langkah kaki menuju dapur tetapi tetesan air bercampur dengan darah menghentikannya.

Tubuhnya tersentak hebat dan tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tak berteriak. Bagaikan merasakan hal sama di luar sana Alpha kembali mengoggong bersamanya.

.

.

.

Kai hampir memasuki jet pribadinya jika saja Ravi tak menarik lengannya paksa. Tubuh pria itu bergetar dan ekspresi wajahnya begitu ketakutan.

Tanpa buka suara Kai mengeluarkan smartphone yang sedari tadi tersimpan dalam saku jas. Dia menghubungkan dengan cctv dan mulai memeriksa waktu mundur, beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Waktu menunjukan saat Kai memeluk Kyungsoo terakhir kali kemudian meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri. Kyungsoo melamun dengan ekspresi menggemaskan hingga sosok pelayan yang Kai kenali muncul dan mulai memberikan Kyungsoo pukulan dan siksaan beruntun.

Di sampingnya Ravi sesekali memekik, terkejut luar biasa akan tindakan berani Nancy sedangkan Kai hanya diam. Tatapan mata pria itu tak terbaca. Waktu bergulir begitu lambat Kyungsoo hampir sekarat dan basah kuyup tiba-tiba Nancy pergi disusul dengan Kyungsoo yang tertatih, Kai menduga bahwa kedua gadis itu sudah menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan basement.

"Tuan bagaimana ini?" Tanya Ravi cemas. "Kita harus mengejar nyonya sebelum dia jauh"

Kai hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Desiran angin berhembus menimbulkan suara-suara dedaunan dan gesekan ranting. Ditengah kegelapan dan keheningan hutan sosok gadis berpakaian dress yang sudah kotor oleh injakan kaki penyiksaan dan darahnya sendiri terus saja susah payah berlari walau dalam sekali pandang melihat keadaannya sekarang dia pasti akan pingsan.

Tanpa kenal lelah gadis itu terus saja menyeret tubuhnya sendiri, susah payah, dengan nafas berat dan keringat yang mengalir dikeningnya.

Kakinya bergetar hebat, wajahnya hampir membiru namun sorot mata Kyungsoo tak melemah sedikit pun. Panjatan doa terus terlantun walau dia hampir putus asa.

Kyungsoo tak tahu berapa lama dia berada dalam hutan dan kini mentari mulai datang. Sinarnya membantu memberikan penerangan. Hati Kyungsoo yang tadinya dingin dan tak memiliki harapan bertahan kini mulai menghangat seiring dengan cerahnya cuaca yang seolah-olah menyemangati.

Matanya memincing begitu samar melihat jalan yang di aspal. Bahagia bukan main yang ia rasakan andaikan bisa Kyungsoo pasti melompat sekarang.

Dia mempercepat gerakan namun kebahagiaannya membuatnya sedikit sembrono. Tak sengaja dia menginjak ranting tajam hingga kakinya kembali terluka.

Kyungsoo meringis dan berusaha keras untuk tak menangis. Di tengah kesibukannya mengurusi luka baru suara langkah kaki terdengar terbawa semilir angin. Kepalanya dengan cepat menoleh kesana-kemari, kewaspadaan meningkat menjadi beberapa tingkat. Gadis itu mencoba bangkit lagi tak memperdulikan darah yang mengalir dikaki.

Setelah perjuangan keras, Kyungsoo berhasil menapak di aspal. Tidak bisa di deskripsikan lagi bagaimana keadaan tubuhnya sekarang namun semua rasa sakit yang ia rasakan terbayar. Untuk pertama kali setelah penyekapan Kai tangisan bahagia mengalir.

Keberuntungan tak berhenti disana saat sebuah mobil muncul dan berhenti di sampingnya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya, dia begitu lemah dan hanya bisa tersenyum paksa.

"Astaga, kau tak apa?" sosok wanita cantik keluar dari mobil itu dan membawa tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan. Disusul dengan pria yang menyetir mulai ikut melihat keadaannya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa menjawab, kelegaan yang membanjiri dada membuatnya dikuasai rasa lelah tak terkira. Akhirnya dia menutup mata dan membiarkannya terlelap.

Tanpa diketahui, dari balik pohon sosok berpakaian serba hitam memantau mereka dan menyampaikan setiap pergerakan pada seseorang lewat earphonenya.

.

.

.

Goncangan pada tempat yang ia tiduri mengembalikan kesadarannya. Kyungsoo membuka matanya paksa dan menemukan dirinya berada di dalam sebuah mobil yang melaju.

"Hei, kau sudah sadar?" sosok wanita yang Kyungsoo ingat menemukannya menyapa.

Susah payah Kyungsoo bangkit, menyapu sekeliling bingung.

"Kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit" kata pria yang sedang menyetir. Dia menoleh sekilas pada Kyungsoo yang berada di bangku kedua.

"Namaku, Jaejoong" wanita disamping Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri dengan senyuman teduh. "dan dia suamiku Yunho" pria yang mengemudi mengangguk.

Kyungsoo ingin sekali menjawab namun yang keluar dari kerongkongan hanya erangan. Jaejoong langsung memberinya air mineral dan Kyungsoo langsung meminum air itu hingga tandas.

"T-erim..a ka-si-h.. aku m-au pulang" gumam Kyungsoo susah payah.

"Sebaiknya kita obati lukamu, lapor polisi baru kami akan mengantarmu pulang" Yunho menyampaikan rencananya namun Kyungsoo tak setuju. Prioritas utamanya saat ini adalah kembali ke rumahnya yang aman bersama keluarganya. Kyungsoo takut Kai segera datang dan berhasil membawanya kembali.

Gadis mungil itu terisak lemah, bahunya bergetar. "Ak-u ingi-n pula-ng"

Jaejoong tanpa kata menarik Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan. "Ssstt baiklah" sahutnya iba. Sementara Yunho menoleh tampak tak setuju tetapi tatapan ancaman Jaejoong membuatnya terpaksa mengikuti keinginan gadis mengenaskan yang mereka tolong.

Perjalanan dari Busan menuju Seoul membutuhkan waktu beberapa jam, ditambah mereka harus menepi untuk makan. Kyungsoo tetap tak mau diobati atau diganti baju kotor dan penuh darahnya dia bersungguh-sungguh tak mau membuang waktu kecuali untuk mengisi perut.

Waktu menujukan pukul tujuh malam saat mereka tiba di kediaman keluarga Do. karena terhambat beberapa kendala, seperti ban yang tiba-tiba bocor atau kemacetan parah.

Seorang penjaga keamanan menghampiri begitu melihat mobil asing. Kyungsoo dituntun turun dari mobil oleh Jaejoong. "Nona Kyungsoo?" Teriak pria paruh baya itu.

"Paman" Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah.

Yunho turun dari mobil menjelaskan keadaan pada sang penjaga keamanan takut dia salah paham dan mengira bahwa pelaku yang membuat Kyungsoo babak belur sekarang adalah ulahnya dan Jaejoong.

"Paman Kangin, kemana ayah dan ibu?" Kyungsoo bertanya setelah menyadari rumahnya kosong dengan lampu yang dimatikan.

Kangin terlihat merasa bersalah untuk menjawab. "Mereka sudah tak disini lagi nona, keluarga nona sudah pindah ke Sanghai tempat nenek anda"

Air mata merembes menuruni pipi Kyungsoo, kesedihan kembali mencengkram dadanya. Dia tak bisa melihat keluarganya padahal dia telah berharap banyak. "Kenapa?" bisik Kyungsoo lagi sambil terisak hebat.

"Saat anda tak kunjung kembali, mereka terlalu sedih untuk tinggal disini. Karena rumah ini penuh dengan kenangan anda"

Hati Kyungsoo mencelos. "A-pa paman menyimpan nomor keluargaku di Sanghai?"

Kangin menggeleng dengan menyesal.

Bahu Kyungsoo menurun dengan lemas. Harapannya kini tinggal keluarga Park karena Kyungsoo tak memiliki sanak saudara lagi di Seoul. Memikirkan keluarga Park membuat senyum harapan muncul. Mereka menyayanginya tanpa syarat apa lagi eomma Yuri dan Chanyeol pasti mereka akan mengambutnya dengan bahagia. Dada Kyungsoo membuncah oleh rasa tak sabar, dia tersenyum lebar.

"Saya akan membayarkan taksi jika anda ingin ke rumah tuan Chanyeol" Kangin menawarkan bantuan bagaikan bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan Kyungsoo. Mengenai hubungannya dengan Chanyeol tentu penjaga keamanannya itu tahu karena Chanyeol selalu mengunjungi rumahnya dan mengantar jemput Kyungsoo sejak kecil.

"Kami saja yang mengantar" disisi lain Yunho kembali menyarankan. Tampak belum tega melepas Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng sungkan, Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan dari Busan menuju Seoul. Kyungsoo sudah cukup merepotkan. "Aku naik taksi saja"

Jaejoong menghela nafas sedih. "Kau yakin?"

"Iya terimakasih atas bantuan kalian" Kyungsoo memeluk Jaejoong menyampaikan terimakasihnya dengan tulus dan hanya tersenyum singkat pada Yunho yang memandangnya hangat.

Kedua orang dewasa itu melambai tak rela pada Kyungsoo sebelum memasuki mobil mereka dan ketika mobil itu melaju meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo berdoa semoga kebaikan mereka dapat terbalaskan suatu saat nanti.

.

.

.

Pintu taksi itu Kyungsoo tutup dengan bersemangat, dia membungkuk singkat pada sang supir saat taksi itu melaju meninggalkannya di depan kediaman Park. Ketika tubuhnya kembali tegak kumpulan bunga dan kumpulan cahaya lilin indah disekitar rumah itu menghapus senyumnya.

Kakinya yang pincang, berdarah dan penuh luka kembali Kyungsoo seret memasuki kediaman itu. Banyak sekali orang-orang mengenakan dress dan jas mahal tengah berbincang dan tertawa elegan.

Pancaran gembira itu kini hilang berganti dengan sorot yang kosong seolah tak bernyawa. Kumpulan bunga mawar dan lantunan biola romantis seakan mencemoohnya.

Ditengah tamu-tamu yang berpakaian resmi Kyungsoo berdiri rapuh, gemetaran, dan penuh luka. Menyentuh salah satu bunga dengan telunjuknya yang lemah, tak menyangka. Apakah ini mimpi?

Foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang terpajang diluar menampar Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam realita. Air mata mengalir sepi, rasa sakit itu menusuk dada dengan panah kasat mata.

Seluruh tubuhnya sakit dan hatinya kini hancur berserakan, berada di dalam pesta tunangan dan sahabatmu sendiri setelah kau berusaha menyelamatkan diri setengah mati.

Para tamu memandangnya jijik bahkan ada yang terang-terangan mengusirnya dan mengatainya orang gila. Mungkin karena penampilannya? Kyungsoo tak peduli lagi.

Di seretnya kakinya yang berdarah itu menuju lantai dansa. Bagaikan belum cukup rasa sakit yang ia terima. Disana pria yang biasa menyambut Kyungsoo dengan tawa dan senyuman ceria, merengkuh Kyungsoo kedalam dekapan hangat tengah memeluk orang lain dan dia adalah sahabat Kyungsoo sendiri, Byun Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengalungkan lengan ke sekeliling leher Chanyeol. Pasangan itu menggoyangkan tubuh mereka yang nyaris menempel mengikuti lantunan irama biola. Tubuh Kyungsoo gemetar hebat dia mendekati dan tanpa sengaja oleng menyengol sebuah vas bunga hingga menarik semua perhatian padanya.

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan lebih dulu yang menyadari, dia berlari ke arahnya setelah melepaskan diri dari dekapan Sehun. Reflek Kyungsoo memundurkan diri tak mau bersentuhan karena seluruh tubuhnya kotor, dia tak mau mengotori gaun indah Luhan.

Luhan berteriak tak percaya, dia mulai menangis keras. Hatinya begitu sakit akan keadaan Kyungsoo dan rasa bersalah atas pesta Chanyeol saat ini.

Kelopak mata Chanyeol terbelalak dia menelan salivanya susah payah dan segera melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dilehernya.

"K.. Kyungsoo?" panggilnya memastikan penglihatannya tak bermasalah.

Kyungsoo tersenyum remeh pada semua orang.

"Ja-di disaat aku m-enghilang, kalian berpesta seperti ini" celoteh Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang menurun deras.

Sosok pria memakai pakaian serba hitam hadir dibelakang Kyungsoo tanpa Kyungsoo sadari.

"Saat aku tak ada, kalian dengan mudah membuangku dari hidup kalian begitu saja." lanjut gadis bermata bulat itu lagi sembari mencengkram gaun kotornya.

Yuri menangis. "Nak bukan begitu." dia melangkah mendekati namun lagi-lagi Kyungsoo memundurkan diri sambil menggeleng menolak didekati.

Kyungsok menoleh pada Chanyeol, menatap pria itu penuh rasa sakit. "Diluar sana aku mencoba bertahan hidup, aku berharap banyak padamu oppa. Tapi lihatlah kau sedang asik bermesraan, bertunangan dengan temanku sendiri."

Dia teringat akan hari-hari penyekapan Kai, juga saat dimana dia berusaha keluar dari hutan yang gelap sendirian selain orang tua hanya nama Chanyeol yang ia harapkan dan ia sebut dalam doa.

"Kyungsoo biar aku jelaskan." potong Chanyeol.

Susah payah Baekhyun mencoba menahan diri tetapi melihat kondisi saat ini, dimana ibu Chanyeol menangis merasa bersalah, Luhan ikut menangis dipelukan Sehun juga Chanyeol... Tunangannya itu kini memusatkan perhatian pada Kyungsooo, sejak kedatangan Kyungsoo Chanyeol bahkan tak meliriknya sama sekali.

Kyungsoo datang dan Baekhyun kembali terlupakan, dia benar-benar muak. Mengapa Kyungsoo malah datang disaat semua akan menjadi miliknya? Mengapa Kyungsoo kembali mengacau?

"Hidup tak selamanya berpusat padamu! Memang kami harus peduli padamu terus apa?" sindir Baekhyun.

"Baek!" Chanyeol berteriak tak terima.

"Ha ha ha" Kyungsoo memaksakan sebuah tawa walau suaranya terdengar sumbang. Dia membalikan tubuh kecewa. Tak ada lagi yang bisa Kyungsoo pertahankan, dia salah jika berharap pada semua orang ini. Seharusnya Kyungsoo tak usah pulang jika berada dipelukan Kai lebih baik dari pada bersama mereka yang menyayanginya namun hanya bualan semata.

Chanyeol menahan lengannya dengan panik. "Tunggu Kyungsoo, lain kali kita bertemu dan bicara oke?"

Tanpa mau melihat wajah mantan tunangannya, Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala. Melepas lengan Chanyeol lemah. "Aku tidak ingin melihatmu lagi, tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Semua sudah jelas."

"Baguslah kalau kau menyadarinya, Kyung." Baekhyun mencibir tampak puas akan keputusan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meloloskan setetes air mata penuh kecewa, dan hanya bisa mengangguk pada Baekhyun "Selamat tinggal." bisiknya.

Susah payah ia kembali melangkah mencoba keluar dari sana, mengabaikan teriakan Luhan dan nyonya Park. Entah kemana lagi Kyungsoo akan pergi yang penting dia harus keluar dari sini segera. Mungkin dia akan mempertimbangkan kembali kedalam pelukan Kai, itu pun jika lelaki itu masih menerimanya. Jika pun Kai akan membunuhnya Kyungsoo tak peduli lagi, rasa sakit yang ia dapatkan malam ini menyadarkannya untuk tak banyak bermimpi dan berharap pada manusia lagi.

Nyeri tak terkira menyebar begitu cepat, Kyungsoo terengah dan kakinya terlalu lemah untuk berusaha berjalan. Dia terjatuh tak bisa menopang tubuhnya lagi, sosok lelaki memakai jas mewah dan Chanyeol bersamaan memegang lengannya namun Kyungsoo mendorong Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang. "Jangan menyentuhku."

Dia kemudian menoleh pada lelaki lain yang tengah memandangnya dalam dengan senyuman hangat yang ia rindukan.

"Kita pulang?" bisik Kai dalam. Suara berat Kai menggetarkan perasaan Kyungsoo. Tatapan tajamnya seolah-olah menenggelamkan Kyungsoo larut dalam cinta, menghipnotis Kyungsoo untuk mengangguk begitu saja menyerukan kepalanya ke dada Kai mencari perlindungan juga menahan malu diperhatikan dan dicemooh semua orang.

Kai dengan mudah menggendong Kyungsoo, beberapa bodyguard Kai menahan Chanyeol yang akan mengejar mereka. Samar Kyungsoo mendengar teriakan dan sesuatu yang dipecahkan juga jeritan-jeritan para tamu lain Kyungsoo terlalu takut mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat apa yang Kai lakukan pada mereka yang menjahatinya.

Kyungsoo diturunkan disamping mobil hitam mewah Kai. Pria itu membuka mobilnya mengisyaratkan untuk masuk dan Kyungsoo tersenyum. Tetapi lambat laun paras tampan Kai perlahan menjadi buram.

Gadis bersurai hitam itu berkali-kali mengedipakan mata, berusaha memfokuskan penglihatan namun semuanya terasa sulit. Kyungsoo merasakan semuanya tampak memutar memusingkan.

"T-tuan" Ravi bersuara dibelakang Kyungsoo. "Nyonya berdarah"

Kepala Kyungsoo reflek menunduk untuk mencari darah yang Ravi maksud, kakinya memang sebelumnya berdarah tapi apa memang separah itu?

Ternyata bukan kaki yang ia dapatkan darah namun aliran darah itu merembes di dressnya. Selangkangannya mengeluarkan banyak sekali darah, membentuk aliran sungai deras. Cairan merah pekat itu turun melewati paha kemudian betisnya hingga menggenangi tanah yang Kyungsoo pijak.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya yang pucat bagai mayat dan melihat Kai yang memandangnya dengan mata terbelalak sebelum semuanya kembali menjadi gelap.

 **TBC**

Maaf karena harus update lama, karena ada musibah di rl :'(

Semoga kalian puas dengan Chapter ini, tolong tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca, entah vote atau komentar. Agar aku merasa dihargai atas kerja kerasku menulis ff ini, xD terimakasih yorobun.


	8. Chapter 8 : Kebimbangan

Kotak perhiasan terbuka, menampilkan sejumlah perhiasan istrinya. Dalam diam Kai menghitung satu persatu. Hingga dirasanya sebuah kalung pemberiannya menghilang dari sana.

Kai menutup kotak itu dengan mimik yang dingin, lantas dia segera mengambil keperluan istrinya dan beranjak menuju basement tempat dimana ia menyekap Kyungsoo. Walau kecurigaan masih menarik perhatiannya.

Sesuatu ada yang janggal dan dia akan segera membereskan.

.

.

.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat wajah Kai terangkat dari dokumen yang tengah ia geluti. Seorang gadis cantik berpakaian pelayan memasuki ruang kerja dengan membawa nampan dan segelas kopi diatasnya.

Alis Kai terangkat tampak keheranan akan keberadaan gadis itu. Dia tak pernah meminta kopi, jika pun ia maka Wendy yang biasanya mengantarkan.

"Mana Wendy?"

"U-um Wendy sedang sibuk tuan." balas Nancy malu-malu sambil meletakan kopi itu dimeja kerjanya. Entah perasaan Kai saja atau pelayan ini terlalu sengaja menundukan tubuh, memperlihatkan belahan payudaranya.

Bagaimanapun Kai lelaki normal, dia mengikuti insting dengan memperhatikan walau sama sekali tak tertarik. Tatapan mata Kai berkelana di dada gadis itu sebelum terpaku pada kilauan familiar dilehernya. Sebuah benda yang sangat Kai kenali, karena dia yang memesan sendiri kalung itu dari perancang di Italy.

"Pergilah" perintah Kai dingin, membuang mukanya kembali menekuni dokumen. Samar dia mendengar gerutuan sebal sebelum pintu ruang kerjanya tertutup.

Dia termenung, mengigiti ujung kuku. Beberapa saat bergelut dalam fikirannya, Kai lalu mengeluarkan smartphone dan segera menghubungi Ravi. Bawahannya itu datang kurang lebih lima menit kemudian.

"Anda memanggil saya tuan?" Ravi menundukan kepalanya dengan hormat.

"Singkirkan ini" dagu Kai terangkat, menunjuk kopi dimejanya bagaikan minuman itu adalah benda menjijikan. Walau bingung Ravi tetap menuruti.

"Ada lagi tuan?"

"Kau sudah mengirim proposal kita ke kolega di London?" tanyanya sambil membuka dokumen yang ia maksud di laptop.

Ravi menundukan kepalanya, menyesal akan keteledoran yang ia lakukan. "Belum, saya minta maaf. Akan saya kirimkan segera."

Kai bertepuk tangan. "Bagus sekali" pujinya senang hingga Ravi keheranan. "Biarkan aku yang mengurusnya," Dia kembali memeriksa dokumen itu kemudian mengubah isi dan menghapus beberapa bagian yang menurut Ravi penting.

"Mengapa dirubah tuan?" tanya Ravi penasaran. Proposal mereka sudah sempurna sebelumnya. Aneh sekali jika Kai berubah fikiran disaat-saat waktu terakhir mengirimkan.

"Diam."

Satu kata dari Kai mampu membungkam mulut Ravi. Pria itu menelan ludahnya gugup dan memilih undur diri saja. "Masih ada yang perlu saya bantu?"

Kai mengalihkan matanya dari laptop yang berpedar lalu memandang Ravi dengan sorot tak terbaca. "Liburkan para bodygruad dirumah ini hingga beberapa hari kedepan. Sisakan beberapa orang saja."

Benar-benar aneh, padahal biasanya Kai yang paling menginginkan keamanan diperketat. Apalagi setelah keberadaan Kyungsoo. Mengapa tiba-tiba jadi begini? Apa tuannya itu merahasiakan sesuatu?

Ravi sudah tak punya nyali lagi untuk bertanya jadi dia mengangguk saja dan meninggalkan tuannya itu sendirian.

Kini tinggal suara ketikan pada keyboard yang mengisi keheningan. Kai mengecek alrojinya, mencoba mengira waktu yang diperlukan bagi kolega mereka untuk memeriksa dokumen yang ia kirim.

Setelah memastikan semua yang ia kerjakan beras. Kai melirik kalender kecil di mana terdapat tanggal yang dilingkari dengan spidol merah. Hari dimana orang yang paling ia waspadai melangsungkan acara pertunangan.

Dia menopang dagu. Jangan kira Kai diam saja dan tak mengawasi saingan nomor satunya itu. Bahunya menyandar puas pada kursi kebesarannya.

Seringainya mengembang. Semua rencana akan berjalan sempurna, sesuai kemauannya. Kai hanya perlu bersandiwara dan menunggu para pemain menjalankan tugas mereka sendiri, secara alami.

Kyungsoo akan menjadi miliknya, untuk selamanya dengan suka rela.

.

.

Held Hostage

©Shinkyu

Kaisoo Fanfiction

.

.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat untuk Kai memahami. Kyungsoo yang ia cintai terbaring lemah dipelukannya, ia dekap tubuh mungil itu erat, melindungi dari segala sesuatu yang bisa menyakiti.

Darah terus saja tak henti mengalir dan wajah wanita itu sudah sangat pucat pasi. Kai lantas menepuk pipinya pelan, mencoba membuat Kyungsoo tetap sadar. Jantungnya berdebar keras, pikiran negatif seakan mencekiknya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Pertama kali ia merasakan kepanikan seperti ini.

"S-sayang? Jangan tidur, jangan tinggalkan aku." pintanya putus asa namun Kyungsoo tak juga kunjung membuka matanya. Dia sangat tenang dipelukan Kai.

 _Jemarinya yang kecil mengelus pipi pucat itu, leher ibunya terdapat memar kebiruan akibat cekikan ayahnya sendiri._

 _"Bu?" panggil Kai bingung. "Ibu!" dia mulai menggoyangkan tubuh kurus ibunya yang kaku tak bergerak._

 _"Dia mati." ayahnya berseru senang dibelakang Kai._

 _"Tidak, besok ibu akan bangun, ibu akan pakaikan Kai seragam dan mencium Kai lagi." celoteh anak itu polos dengan mata sembab dan air mata yang tak henti mengalir deras. Suara Kai malah tak membuat pria dewasa itu senang. Dia menendang tubuh mungil itu hingga tersungkur ke mayat ibunya._

 _"Sadarlah, ibumu takkan bangun lagi untuk selamanya."_

"Tidak. Kyungsoo? Hei, Kyungsoo ayo bangun" panggilnya gelisah. "Haha jangan main-main." Tubuh Kai mulai bergetar hebat menyadari tak adanya tanda-tanda Kyungsoo akan membuka mata. Dia takut ditinggalkan lagi, Kai tak akan sanggup bertahan hidup jika tak ada Kyungsoo disisinya nanti.

"Kau m-embuatku takut, ber-henti be-rcanda" gumam Kai gemetaran, mengoyangkan bahu Kyungsoo keras. "BUKA MATA MU!" teriakannya mengagetkan Ravi di depan kursi kemudi.

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo yang terpejam dengan tenang membuat Kai makin merasa terancam. "BANGUN! KAU MEMBUATKU TAKUT! SIALAN!" dia hampir mencengkik gadis itu jika saja Ravi tak menghentikannya.

"Tuan... Kumohon tenang lah" suara Ravi menyadarkan Kai. Dari perlakuan bodohnya yang justru akan menyakiti gadis itu lagi.

Tangisan putus asa mengalir tanpa bisa Kai bendung. Dia menyusupkan wajahnya yang telah basah oleh air mata diperpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Kai hanya membuat Kyungsoo terluka, dia selalu menyakitinya.

"Maafkan aku.. Kyungsoo maafkan aku." gumamnya putus asa. Memejamkan mata, meminta dalam hati Kyungsoo akan sadar kembali. Kai memang berharap Kyungsoo kembali kedalam pelukannya lagi tetapi bukan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Jika saja Kai tak menyusun rencana liciknya. Dia memang keji, memanfaatkan kesempatan waktu tunangan Chanyeol serta kebencian Nancy pada Kyungsoo dengan mengatur semuanya kedalam jalan cerita.

Kai sengaja menghancurkan laporan untuk kolega di London agar memiliki alibi untuk pergi, meninggalkan Kyungsoo bersama Nancy. Dia bahkan sudah memperkirakan bahwa Kyungsoonya cukup pintar untuk memanfaatkan keadaan sehingga membuat Nancy membebaskannya. Namun tak pernah dia duga bawa Nancy akan menghabisi Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"Semua salahku," Kai terus saja bergumam resah. "Aku saja yang mati jangan kau." tawar Kai lirih membiarkan air matanya menetes ke pipi Kyungsoo. "Aku selalu membuatmu menderita, aku tak berguna, aku harus mati, aku harus dihukum."

Ayahnya bilang, semua yang bersalah harus diberi pelajaran. Kai rela jika nanti Kyungsoo bangun dan akan memukuli atau menyiksanya sebagaimana yang telah dia lakukan pada gadis itu.

Tidak apa-apa Kai hancur, Kai rela asal Kyungsoo kembali sadar lagi dan baik-baik saja.

Usapan lembut pada rambutnya menghentikan gumaman Kai. Pria itu mengangkat wajah, menemukan sepasang mata bulat cemerlang itu kini terbuka. Bibir Kyungsoo yang terluka tertarik membentuk senyuman tulus.

"Tidak apa-apa" bisik Kyungsoo dengan suaranya yang halus, mampu membuat Kai makin menangis. Bagaimana mungkin setelah semua yang ia lakukan padanya, Kyungsoo masih mampu mengampuninya?

"Kai tidak apa-apa, jangan menangis. Lihat, aku sudah bangun." ulang Kyungsoo lembut.

Di depan kemudi Ravi menahan air matanya, tak kuasa menahan sesak dalam dada. Mengapa tuan dan nyonyanya harus semenderita ini?

"Aku hanya lelah dan mengantuk." adu Kyungsoo pelan seperti bisikan. Kai mendekap Kyungsoo semakin erat membawanya ke dadanya yang hangat.

"Tetaplah terjaga, jangan tidur." pinta Kai ketakutan jika kelak mata Kyungsoo tertutup lagi dan malah tak bangun selamanya seperti ibunya dulu. "Sebentar lagi kita sampai, bertahanlah."

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya lemah. "Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

Jemari Kai menyentuh pipi kotor gadis itu. Membersihkan dari debu dengan lembut.

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo terpejam, menghayati sentuhan Kai di pipinya. Dia begitu merindukan lelaki ini. Berada bersama Kai seperti merupakan tempat seharusnya dia pulang.

"Rumah sakit."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau" sentak Kyungsoo dengan kening berkerut.

"Tapi, kau berdarah." Kai membalas bingung.

"Tidak." mata mulai Kyungsoo berkaca-kaca. "Mereka akan menemukan semua luka ditubuhku, mereka akan bertanya dan menuduhmu. Aku tak mau kau pun terluka. Aku tak mau kau tertangkap." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan dan mengangkat tubuh penuh lukanya, berusaha mendekap leher Kai erat. "Aku tak mau terpisah lagi denganmu."

Kai balas memeluk tubuh mungil itu tak kalah erat. "Tidak apa-apa, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji."

Kyungsoo tersenyum, menyentuh pipi Kai lembut.

"Berjanjilah padaku" bisik Kai mengambil tangan Kyungsoo di pipinya kemudian mencium tangan kecil itu penuh kasih sayang. "Kau takkan meninggalkanku." sorot matanya menjadi sendu.

"Aku janji." balas Kyungsoo dengan air mata bahagia dan senyuman kecil tersungging dibibirnya. "Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar."

"Baiklah."

Begitu mereka tiba di depan unit gawat darurat. Kai langsung menggendong Kyungsoo di lengannya yang kuat. Para perawat dan dokter yang menjaga tercengang melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang penuh darah hingga menetes di lantai.

Mereka serentak membantu dengan membawakan brankar tempat tidur. Kyungsoo ia letakan di brankar itu hati-hati dan sedikit tak rela. Saat para tim para medis itu akan mendorongnya menjauh, Kyungsoo reflek memegang jemari Kai.

"Mengapa kau membawaku kesini?" dia berkata ditengah kesadarannya yang akan hilang. Terlalu lelah menahan sakit.

Kai menatapnya sedih. "Tidak apa-apa, ini yang terbaik untukmu." dia melepaskan ganggaman tangan Kyungsoo sehingga mereka bisa membawanya pergi menuju ruang tidakan.

Selepas melepas gadisnya. Kai termangu sendirian, merenungi yang telah terjadi. Tatapannya bergulir pada jasnya yang penuh noda darah Kyungsoo.

"Semua lukamu, setiap tetes darahmu. Akan terbayarkan" gumam Kai ditengah keheningan malam.

.

.

.

"HENTIKAN?!"

Nyonya Park terus menjerit menyaksikan putra bungsunya di pukuli. Para tamu sudah kocar kacir melarikan diri, kini tersisa keluarga Park, Luhan, Sehun dan Baekhyun saja.

Luhan terus menangis, Sehun berusaha menghentikan orang asing yang memukuli Chanyeol sementara Baekhyun tampak luar biasa shock.

Beberapa jam lalu, pesta pertunangannya digelar secara elegan dan sangat romantis diiringi lantunan musik biola, lilin dan taburan bunga mawar lalu kini semua hancur oleh kedatangan Kyungsoo. Kemudian setelah Kyungsoo pergi orang-orang berpakaian hitam dengan pistol yang ditodongkan mulai menghancurkan semuanya tanpa alasan jelas. Mereka pun memukuli Chanyeol terus menerus walau telah diancam akan dilaporkan pada polisi, mereka tak berhenti juga.

Hingga Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri dan keadaan rumah keluarga Park sudah mirip kapal pecah, barulah mereka pergi begitu saja.

"Chanyeol?" Yuri mendekati anak bungsunya yang tergeletak mengenaskan di lantai. "Sadarlah." dia menepuk pipi Chanyeol dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Baekhyun ikut mendekati. Saat akan menyentuh tubuh Chanyeol, Yuri langsung menepisnya.

"Enyahlah" tatapan Yuri menghujam Baekhyun bagaikan dia seorang penjahat yang patut disalahkan atas semua yang terjadi.

Baekhyun terisak, berurai airmata. Semuanya bukan salahnya, dia hanya begitu mencintai Chanyeol hingga buta.

Jika rasa cintanya salah? Mengapa Chanyeol pun menerima?

.

.

.

Selama Kai hidup, tak pernah ada yang menyayanginya seperti bagaimana Kyungsoo dan sang ibu. Lalu ibunya pun tiada dan kini hanya Kyungsoo yang ia punya maka takkan pernah Kai lepaskan dia walau nyawa taruhannya. Meskipun jika nanti mereka mati bersama. Takkan Kai biarkan Kyungsoo, istrinya yang ia cintai pergi. Selama nafas Kai masih tersisa di dunia ini.

Dari kecil Kai memang lebih pintar dibanding anak lain, kata ayahnya dunia bisa berada di genggaman jika Kai mau. Hanya perlu menyingkirkan semua yang menganggu. Seperti bagaimana ayah membunuh ibu. Beliau bilang ibu hanya sampah dalam kehidupan mereka. Jadi dia pantas mati. Semua sampah di dunia harus di lenyapkan.

Tapi saat ibu tak ada lagi, Kai justru kehilangan arah. Tersesat dan tak tahu lagi harus hidup untuk apa. Selain berpegang pada janji ibu bahwa suatu saat nanti penggantinya, pendamping Kai akan tiba. Lalu ketika Kyungsoo masuk dalam hidupnya, bagaimana mungkin Kai melepaskannya begitu saja?

Setelah begitu lama Kai hidup tak bernyawa. Hanya kesepian yang menemani ditiap tidur dan terjaganya lalu setelah Kyungsoo hadir, dia memberi Kai perasaan bernama cinta, tawa dan air mata.

Kini dia pun menghadirkan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia bayangkan sebelumnya, yang bahkan tak berani Kai impikan dalam tidur dan lantunan doa.

 _Seorang anak._

"Sudah empat minggu tuan." Dokter itu tersenyum manis tetapi bagi Kai, dia seolah-olah mengejeknya.

"Apa?" kelopak mata Kai terbelalak.

Dia tak salah dengar kan? Bagaimana mungkin? Mereka memang kerap melakukan hubungan seksual hampir tiap hari tapi Kai tak pernah menyangka akan membuahkan sesuatu seperti janin itu.

"Sepertinya nyonya Kyungsoo dan janinnya sama-sama kuat." Dokter dengan name tag Minseok itu kembali tersenyum memuji. "Mereka bisa bertahan walau kondisi mereka sangat lemah dan beresiko tinggi. Meskipun pendarahan sudah kami hentikan."

Jemari Kai mengetuk permukaan meja kebiasaannya saat dia tengah berfikir keras. Dia dilanda kebingungan. Harus berekspresi seperti apa? Dulu yang terpenting baginya hanya Kyungsoo saja dan kini mereka malah mendapatkan seorang anak.

"Mengenai luka nyonya Kyungsoo." Minseok memeriksa laporan medis milik Kyungsoo dengan teliti. Alisnya berkerut begitu mengetahui banyaknya luka yang tak ia perkirakan sebelumnya. "Apa yang terjadi. Dapatkah kami membuat laporan ke polisi?"

Kai memasang ekpresi ramah andalannya. "Rumah kami dirampok saat aku bekerja, istriku mencoba menghadang mereka jadi mereka marah dan memukuli." sahutnya santai. "Terimakasih atas kepedulian anda, soal polisi biar aku yang mengurusnya" lanjut Kai penuh kepalsuan.

"Ahh begitu." Minseok mengangguk, menyetujui begitu saja. menuliskan sesuatu dilaporannya.

Kenyataan bahwa keadaan Kyungsoo masih kritis menganggu Kai. Tubuhnya bergerak gelisah mencari cara agar Kyungsoo bisa diselamatkan.

"Keluarkan saja itu"

Wajah Minseok terangkat dari dokumen yang ia geluti. "Apa?" dia pikir pendengarannya mungkin bermasalah.

Kai hanya diam memandangnya tanpa ekpresi berarti.

"Janin itu?" ulang Minseok ragu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kai, pria itu mulai mengigiti kukunya was-was.

"Nona Kyungsoo sudah sadar, kami akan melakukannya jika mendapatkan persetujuan juga dari sang ibu." Minseok mencoba menjelaskan sistem di rumah sakit, terlebih di pemeriksaan Kyungsoo memiliki tingkat stress yang tinggi. Mengeluarkan janin tanpa sepengetahuan ibunya malah bisa membunuh ibu itu juga secara psikis.

"Sebaiknya anda berdiskusi dulu dengan istri anda." saran Minseok profesional. "Lalu meskipun dilahirkan sebenarnya kami pun khawatir anak anda akan terlahir cacat atau menderita gangguan perkembangan. Nona Kyungsoo menderita stress yang hebat akan berpengaruh kepada bayinya."

Perkataan Minseok mampu menampar Kai hingga pria itu tercengang. Semuanya karena salahnya, Kyungsoo dan calon anaknya terluka dan menderita karena dia. Kepala Kai tertunduk.

"Saya sarankan, anda harus menjaga agar nyonya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu overthinking apalagi hingga stress karena akan membahayakan. Untuk sementara nona Kyungsoo harus bed rest dan dia harus mendapatkan perawatan dan pengawasan secara intensif sampai kandungannya kuat dan luka diseluruh tubuhnya pulih."

Kai tak membalas, dia berdiri membalikan tubuhnya berniat pergi.

Dalam diam Minseok berusaha menahan kekesalannya, dia memang sudah terbiasa menangani bermacam-macam sifat keluarga pasien tetapi baru kali ini ada orang yang sangat misterius dan seapatis Kai.

"Tuan? Selamat anda akan menjadi seorang ayah." dia tetap memberikan selamat dengan tulus.

Pintu yang akan Kai buka ia urungkan. Pria itu menolehkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi dingin. "Kenapa kau memberiku selamat? seharusnya kau buang saja sesuatu itu dari istriku." desisnya.

"Sesuatu itu adalah anak anda." cetus Minseok keheranan.

"Apa aku terlihat peduli? Aku cuma butuh Kyungsoo saja!" bentaknya menutup pintu ruangan dokter itu keras.

.

.

.

Ruangan serba putih yang Kyungsoo dapati saat kelopak matanya terbuka. Dia mengedarkan kesekeliling ruangan dan menyadari Kai berdiri tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Bagaikan seorang anak kecil yang tak berani untuk mendekat.

"Ke-marilah" tangannya yang lemah terangkat, meminta Kai menyambutnya. Tanpa menunggu lama Kai langsung mendekati, meraih tangan kecil itu hati-hati.

Tautan tangan mereka terlepas begitu Kyungsoo terbatuk. Tanpa diminta Kai dengan refleks membantunya meminum segelas air yang telah di sediakan di meja samping tempat tidur Kyungsoo.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Kai setelah Kyungsoo selesai minum. Gadis itu tersenyum lemah padanya.

"Berapa lama aku tidur?"

"Sebelas jam, empat puluh lima menit." sahut Kai melirik arlojinya.

"Astaga" mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. "Jadi dari aku tidur, kau berdiri disana?" dia menunjuk tempat Kai berdiri, memperhatikan Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Kai mengangkat bahu, sama sekali tak keberatan. "Terkadang aku bergerak sedikit ke kanan, atau membenarkan selimutmu"

Sungguh tak habis pikir akan prilaku aneh suaminya, Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang. Kai pun pastilah lelah menjaganya selama itu. "Tidurlah disini." pinta Kyungsoo menggeserkan tubuhnya, menyisakan ruang kosong disampingnya untuk Kai tiduri.

"Tidak." tolak Kai dengan alis bertaut, takut menganggu Kyungsoo bagaimanapun Kyungsoo harus istirahat penuh.

"Aku merindukanmu" bisik Kyungsoo sendu, manik bulatnya mulai berkaca-kaca siap menumpahkan air mata. "Kau tak merindukanku? Apa karena aku yang kabur, kau tak mencintaiku lagi?" gadis itu langsung tersedu-sedu oleh pemikirannya sendiri.

Kai menghembuskan napas, mendekati ranjang kemudian beringsut merebahkan diri disamping gadis itu dan Kyungsoo langsung menerjangnya dengan pelukan.

Jemarinya mengusap pipi basah gadis itu hati-hati terlalu cemas sedikit pun pergerakan akan melukainya lagi. "Mengapa kau jadi cengeng sekali?" tanya Kai dengan nada menggoda.

Di atas dadanya, Kyungsoo menggeleng manja. "Aku tidak tahu."

Jawaban Kyungsoo membuat Kai berfikir keras. Apa karena janin yang dikandungnya, jadi dia lebih sensitif dari biasanya?

"Rasanya aku ingin bersamamu, tidak ada kau benar-benar menyiksaku tapi aku terlalu malu untuk mengakui." celoteh Kyungsoo walau suaranya masih lemas. Teringat akan saat masih disekap dulu, Kai pernah tak kunjung menghampiri Kyungsoo di basement saat itu, rasanya Kyungsoo rindu sekali.

"Sudahlah, aku disini. Sekarang kau istirahat lagi" dia mengelus surai Kyungsoo perlahan, masih khawatir akan keadaannya bagaimana pun Kyungsoo baru kehilangan banyak darah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit lemas." adu Kyungsoo manja, menyusupkan wajahnya di dada Kai yang terbalut kemeja putih. Jasnya mungkin sudah dilepaskan karena ternodai darah Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Mengenai darah itu, apa yang terjadi padanya?

Kyungsoo lantas mengangkat wajahnya, mendongak menatap Kai dengan mata membulat penuh keingintahuan. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Mengapa aku pendarahan?"

"Kau hamil." suaminya berkata ragu-ragu.

"Apa?" pekik Kyungsoo tertahan, terlonjak dipelukan Kai.

"Ya" dia mengalihkan wajah, bingung harus menanggapi bagaimana.

"Disini ada anak kita?" gumam Kyungsoo tak menyangka, menyentuh perut ratanya. Takjub bahwa ada kehidupan lain dalam dirinya. "Nak, ini mama—" dia mengusap perutnya penuh sayang lalu mengambil tangan Kai agar ikut menyentuh perutnya juga. "—dan ini papa."

Kai merasakan sengatan hebat di matanya, desakan haru menyesakan dada. Dia berusaha menahan untuk tak meneteskan air mata. Kata-kata sederhana dari Kyungsoo menguncang jiwanya.

"Terimakasih telah hadir di antara kami."

Pria itu memandang wajah Kyungsoo ragu sebelum memberanikan diri mengelus perut rata wanita itu.

"A-anak ku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Kita akan membesarkan bersama."

"Kau takkan meninggalkanku lagi?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Setelah keberadaan calon anak mereka, mana mungkin dia mampu pergi dari Kai. Jika menilik masa lalu, sebenarnya Kai sangat baik hati padanya selama ini. Dia merawatnya penuh kasih sayang kecuali dengan pengurungan tak masuk akal yang ia lakukan padanya.

"Asal kau berjanji, tak menyakitiku lagi dan membebaskanku dari ruang bawah tanah itu."

"Baiklah" Kai menyetujui begitu saja, apapun akan ia lakukan agar Kyungsoo tetap disisinya.

.

.

.

Mereka terus berpelukan sampai siang hari, Kyungsoo bahkan tak membiarkan Kai ke kamar mandi. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Kai membiarkannya dia pun rindu tingkah manja istrinya itu, tetapi ada beberapa hal yang harus Kai tuntaskan diluar sana.

"Kyungsoo aku harus mengambil pakaianmu" kata Kai beralasan sambil menyuapi Kyungsoo potongan apel yang telah ia kupas sebelumnya.

"Jangan pergi" Kyungsoo langsung memegang tangannya erat bagaikan anak kecil yang tak mau ditinggalkan orangtuanya. Kai tersenyum.

"Hanya sebentar sayang aku janji, makan yang banyak agar cepat sembuh hm?" dia menyuapkan potongan apel terakhir pada Kyungsoo yang cemberut.

"Ravi akan menemanimu disini, dia akan menjagamu" Kai berdiri mengusap surai Kyungsoo sayang.

"Tidak Kai aku takut" kini Kyungsoo beralih memegang kemeja yang Kai kenakan erat.

Pria itu memandang Kyungsoo bingung, apa karena efek janin itu lagi? Dia menghela napas berat sebelum mengecup bibir Kyungsoo lembut.

"Hei, jaga mama untuk papa, ya." pintanya dengan berat hati mengelus perut Kyungsoo ragu. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo tersenyum akan perkataan Kai pada calon anak mereka.

Pada akhirnya Kai tetap pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang melepasnya sedih, Entah karena perasaan Kyungsoo yang lebih sensitif atau bagaimana. Firasat aneh mengganggunya, dia merasa takkan bisa melihat Kai lagi seolah-olah hari ini merupakan saat terakhir bersama Kai.

Di rumah sakit yang sama, Chanyeol terbaring lemah di ranjang setelah mendapatkan beberapa perawatan medis. Dia tak mendapatkan luka yang serius walau wajahnya babak belur tapi selebihnya Chanyeol baik-baik saja dan bisa pulang beberapa hari lagi.

Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, enggan beradu pandang. Tuan Park serta kakak Chanyeol—Yura mengurus kekacawan di rumah, Sehun dan Luhan sudah pulang. Yang menemaninya di rumah sakit hanya Baekhyun dan ibunya sementara itu ibunya saat ini tengah mengurus beberapa dokumen administrasi.

"Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Kyungsoo" gumam Baekhyun berurai air mata. "Aku sangat terkejut dan merasa ketakutan dia akan mengambilmu lagi, maafkan aku."

Chanyeol mendesah mengelus surai Baekhyun tak tega. "Sudahlah, semua salahku juga. Andai aku tak berhenti mencarinya." Chanyeol berkata ikut menyesali.

Baekhyun menghapus air matanya. "Lalu kau menyesal menerimaku?"

"Tidak, aku mencintaimu" Chanyeol menjawab yakin, tersenyum menenangkannya.

"Aku pun" balas Baekhyun sedih. Mereka saling mencintai tetapi takdir takbisa menyatukan mereka sampai kapanpun.

"Cinta tak bisa disalahkan Baek, rasa itu hadir tanpa kita minta. Terjadi begitu saja. Salahnya sifat manusia yang serakah, hanya memikirkan cinta mereka saja tanpa menduga ada orang yang tersakiti dibalik kebahagiaan mereka." Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, memberinya pengertian agar tidak terlalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun mengangguk, mengusap air matanya cepat dan mencoba balas tersenyum walau tak mencapai matanya. "Maafkan aku, aku sangat menyesal seharusnya dari dulu aku melepasmu untuk Kyungsoo namun aku tak bisa. Maafkan aku."

"Aku juga bersalah disini, aku mencintaimu sedari dulu."

"Apa?" Baekhyun tercengang akan fakta baru itu. Ia kira dulu.. hanya dia yang mencintai Chanyeol dalam diam.

Sorot mata Chanyeol meredup. "Aku tak pernah memiliki perasaan cinta seperti ini pada Kyungsoo. Dia seperti adikku sendiri yang menjadi tanggung jawab untukku jaga." akunya jujur, tak bisa menahan diri lagi merahasiakam perasaannya tetapi ternyata akibat kebungkamannya harus ada dua orang yang terkena imbasnya. "Aku sangat menyesal menyakitimu dan Kyungsoo"

"Tidak, Yeol sudahlah" Baekhyun menepuk bahu Chanyeol, menguatkan lelaki yang tampak sangat terpuruk itu. "Aku akan bersujud memohon ampunannya kalau bisa."

Kata-kata Chanyeol mengores perasaan Baekhyun, menyadarkan atas sikapnya yang juga keterlaluan. "Aku pun takkan egois lagi" dia berjanji dalam hati, setelah ini akan merelakan Chanyeol untuk Kyungsoo jika memang disanalah jalan terbaik bagi mereka semua. "Aku akan melepasmu." bisiknya dengan air mata yang jatuh.

"Entahlah aku harus lega atau sedih mendengar ini." Chanyeol memaksakan senyuman namun tak menolak keputusan Baekhyun, bagaimanapun yang terpenting saat ini adalah kebahagiaan Kyungsoo. Mereka telah menyakiti dan mengecewakan gadis itu terlalu banyak. "Kemarilah, biar aku memelukmu untuk terakhir kali."

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Yuri mendengar pembicaraan dari balik pintu yang tak tertutup rapat. Wanita paruh baya itu meneteskan air mata baru menyadari kesalahannya menjodohkan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo secara paksa dan membuat anaknya harus terpaksa melepas gadis yang disukainya demi Kyungsoo—gadis yang dia inginkan untuk menjadi menantunya.

Setelah ini Yuri pun bersumpah, apapun yang terjadi kelak. Jika Kyungsoo memaafkan mereka, lalu kembali pada Chanyeol, dia tentu akan sangat senang namun jika tidak dan Chanyeol harus bersama Baekhyun lagi. Yuri tak keberatan dan akan merestui mereka dengan ikhlas dan lapang dada. Apapun demi kebahagiaan putranya.

.

.

.

Buku dipangkuannya jadi terabaikan begitu bel rumah berbunyi. Junmyeon meletakan kaca mata bacanya, mengurut pelan pelipis sebelum beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Namun sebelum berdiri sang istri menghampiri, tersenyum padanya.

"Biar aku saja yang buka, kamu istirahat saja." tawar Yixing disertai senyuman yang selalu berhasil membuat Junmyeon berkali-kali jatuh hati. "Kamu sudah lelah di rumah sakit"

"Baiklah" Junmyeon membalas, merasa sangat beruntung memiliki Yixing disisinya yang sangat baik dan pengertian. "Memangnya Anson sudah tidur?"

Beberapa saat lalu Yixing pergi membacakan cerita untuk anak mereka Anson yang baru berumur dua tahun yang akan tidur siang.

"Sudah, tenang saja."

Lama menunggu Junmyeon tak mendapati sang istri kembali atau adanya tanda-tanda suara tamu. Dia akhirnya menyusul dengan diliputi penasaran, khawatir orang jahat yang datang.

Dari jarak jauh Junmyeon mendengar Yixing berbincang dengan seorang pria. Dengan kening berkerut Junmyeon mendekati, tatkala pria itu mengangkat wajah Junmyeon tak tahu harus menyebutnya orang jahat atau bukan. Kai berkunjung dengan seringai tersungging di paras tanpa ekspresinya.

Mereka berdua bertatapan secara spontan dan Junmyeon tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya. "Kai" bisiknya memanggil, merasa terancam dan diliputi ketakutan.

Dari kecil Kai tak pernah berkunjung ke kakek dan nenek mereka apa lagi kerumahnya walau mereka sepupu. Keluarga Kai terlalu menutup diri. Junmyeon bahkan ragu Kai mengetahui dimana tempat tinggalnya. Pemikiran salah besar, karena buktinya Kai berdiri di depan pintu saat ini. Tentu saja, apapun bisa Kim Kai lakukan.

"Ayo, masuklah, Kai." suara Yixing menyadarkan Junmyeon dari lamunannya. Tanpa curiga Yixing meminta Kai masuk ke dalam begitu saja. Dia tak menyadari Kai adalah orang yang berbahaya.

Junmyeon tersenyum kecut, mengiring Kai duduk di ruang tamu. "Untuk apa kau datang kemari?" Junmyeon bertanya waspada sementara Yixing ijin untuk membuatkan mereka minuman.

"Kyungsoo hamil, hyung." gumam Kai dengan suara pelan.

"Ah benarkah? Baguslah." Junmyeon menyelamati dengan tulus, dia sedikit takjub akan adanya keberadaan anak diantara hubungan menegangkan Kai dan Kyungsoo tetapi Junmyeon tetap bersyukur dan berharap berita ini merupakan kesempatan baru bagi mereka membina rumah tangga seperti orang normal lain.

Menyadari tanggapan Kai yang malah suram, Junmyeon menatapnya agak heran.

Junmyeon merenyit. "Kau tidak senang?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

"Aku tidak tahu," tukas Kai bingung pada dirinya sendiri. Saat diberitahukan oleh dokter bahwa Kyungsoo hamil, dia sangat murka. Apapun yang membuat Kyungsoo menderita harus disingkirkan termasuk janin itu tetapi Kyungsoo tampak begitu bahagia menerima anak dikandungannya dengan sukacita. Kemudian waktu Kyungsoo mengatakan dia akan menjadi seorang ayah kebahagiaan itu menyusup walau samar-samar. Kai tak mengerti dengan dirinya. Dia tak bisa mensyukuri keberadaan janin itu tetapi disisi lain melihat Kyungsoo bahagia Kai juga ikut senang.

Satu hal menganggunya jika janin itu kelak akan ada diantara hidupnya dan Kyungsoo akan kah keberadaan Kai tergantikan dan dia ditinggalkan oleh Kyungsoo? Membayangkan saja Kai takut, dia merasa terancam dibanding bahagia. Perasaannya begitu abstrak dan memusingkan. Maka dari itu Kai mengijakan kakinya disini, menemui satu-satunya keluarga. Barangkali Junmyeon dapat membantu.

"Appa..." rengekan terdengar begitu Anson memasuki ruangan. Junmyeon terbelalak melihat putranya menghampiri dan memanjat naik ke sofa yang tengah dia duduki.

"Jagoan kamu tidak tidur?"

"Anson takut monstel." adunya cemas. Anak itu mengenakan piama bergambar dinosaurus dan menenteng sebuah pulshie domba kecil. "Siapa dia?" dia bertanya memandang Kai kebingungan.

Kai memandangnya takjub selain menggemaskan Anson 80% memiliki kemiripan dengan Yixing.

Disisi lain Junmyeon ragu untuk menjawabnya.

"Paman, Kai" sahut Junmyeon pada akhirnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf, mengganggu." ucapnya penuh penyesalan dan Kai langsung tersenyum tipis.

Benak pria itu menghayalkan jika dimansion besarnya ada Kyungsoo kecil dengan matanya yang bulat dan cemerlang berlarian mengejarnya sambil tertawa gembira. Sementara Kyungsoo memasak makan siang sambil bersenandung di dapurnya. Waw, dia langsung paham mengenai definisi bahagia yang Junmyeon maksudkan.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan?" tanya Junmyeon lagi sambil menepuk lembut bokong Anson di pelukannya. Yixing datang kemudian membawa dua minuman.

"Ya ampun kok kamu disini nak?" istri Junmyeon itu mengambil Anson dan menimangnya lembut. "Kita nonton kartun diatas saja ya? Jangan ganggu appa dan paman berbicara."

Anson mengangguk, tangan kecilnya memeluk leher Yixing erat.

Kai tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari interaksi sederhana mereka. Tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum sementara rasa hangat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Tidak sabar memiliki anak juga.

"Ku pikir, aku akan mencoba menerima anak itu. Asalkan dia takkan menyakiti atau mengambil Kyungsoo dariku"

Junmyeon terbahak akan penuturan sepupunya. "Tentu saja mana bisa, yang ada calon anak kalian akan memberikan kebahagiaan baru dan melengkapi hubungan kalian"

Senyum Kai melebar bahagia. "Semoga"

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Chanyeol dirawat dirumah sakit Luhan mengunjunginya dengan rutin, seperti saat ini. Sementara Baekhyun bahkan tak pulang ke rumahnya sama sekali demi menjaga Chanyeol.

Maka disinilah Luhan menenteng tas berisi makanan dan baju ganti untuk Baekhyun hingga tanpa sengaja melihat sosok pria mengenakan jas berwarna biru gelap yang familiar.

"Dia salah satu pria yang ikut membawa Kyungsoo pergi kan. Apa yang dilakukan? Mungkinkah Kyungsoo disini?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Bersembunyi dengan ikut berbaur pada beberapa keluarga pasien agar dia tak dikenali. Saat dia rasa orang itu pergi Luhan bertanya pada _nurse station_ mengenai pasien atas nama Do Kyungsoo dan ternyata dugaannya benar. Di salah satu kamar VIP Kyungsoo sedang dirawat.

Luhan langsung bergegas ke ruangan Chanyeol, dia melihat nyonya Park tengah menyeka air matanya diluar kamar. Beberapa hari ini Nyonya Park selalu tampak murung dan suka menangis diam-diam.

"Tante?" panggil Luhan khawatir. Mungkinkah ibu Chanyeol itu masih terpukul atas apa yang terjadi? Dia harus segera memberitahukan informasi penting ini keberadaan Kyungsoo di rumah sakit ini agar mereka bisa meluruskan semuanya.

"Kyungsoo, disini." dua kata yang Luhan lontarkan menarik perhatian Park Yuri seutuhnya. Wanita paruh baya itu mengembangkan senyum tak percaya lalu memasuki kamar rawat putranya.

Kemudian disini lah mereka—Nyonya Park, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang duduk di kursi roda. Didepan kamar Kyungsoo ragu-ragu. Luhan berinisiatif mengetuk pintu dan seorang pria yang ia lihat di lorong membukanya. Mimik wajah pria itu kaku dan tampak marah, siap mengusir mereka saat ini juga.

Mereka Baeradu mulut beberapa saat sebelum suara Kyungsoo mengintruksi.

"Ravi, siapa yang datang?"

Perdebatan mereka pasti terdengar oleh Kyungsoo di dalam.

"Suruh masuk" perintah Kyungsoo mutlak. Jika saja Ravi tak berjanji pada Kai untuk mejaga Kyungsoo sepenuh hati, tak membantah dan menuruti semua keinginan nyonyanya mungkin mereka saat ini sudah dia tendang keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Baik, nyonya"

Kebingungan tampak jelas di mimik mereka akan panggilan Ravi pada Kyungsoo walau begitu mereka tetap melangkahkan kaki memasuki kamar rawat Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Chanyeol lirih, memandang tepat dimatanya penuh penyesalan.

Diatas kasurnya Kyungsoo terhenyak tak menyangka akan kedatangan orang-orang yang dulu paling ia sayangi. Ia menatap mereka satu persatu dengan kesedihan meremat hati sebelum kembali terpaku pada Chanyeol. Pria yang dulu mengisi hari-harinya.

"Oppa..."

.

.

.

.

Udara berbau menyengat samar seperti bensin Nancy tak begitu tahu. Kedua matanya ditutup kain, mulutnya juga dan tangannya terikat pada kursi kayu yang dia duduki.

Semua bermula sejak Kyungsoo pergi, Nancy kembali ke mansion dengan hati yang berbunga-bunga tak sabar untuk memikat Kai lagi dan menjadikan lelaki itu miliknya.

Begitu menginjakan kaki, para pengawal Kai sudah berdiri di depan pintu memandangnya tanpa ekpresi hanya itu yang Nancy ingat, sebelum dia berakhir di tempat ini. Entah berapa lama Nancy disekap, mungkin hampir dua puluh empat jam. Ditengah keputusasaannya dia berfikir perasaan Kyungsoo yang pernah Kai sekap dalam waktu lama. Pantas Kyungsoo minta dibebaskan baru beberapa jam saja Nancy rasanya akan kehilangan kewarasan.

Terdengar tetesan air jatuh kelantai yang mengisi keheningan. Tak ada langkah kaki atau pembicaran orang lain, hanya nafasnya yang bersuara dalam ruangan. Apakah dia sendirian? Tubuh Nancy making bergetar ketakutan.

Detik pertama dia bangun dari kesadaran dan di dapati terikat dan terbungkam, Nancy sekuat tenanga meronta, berteriak semampunya walau yang keluar hanya erangan tertahan saja. Pukulan keras langsung melayang mengenai tengkuk hingga Nancy pingsan lagi. Nancy tak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya, Dia take Berani-beraninya melawan lagi. Maka disini lah dia terdiam, tak berani bergerak walau seinci.

Ditambah tak adanya pemasukan makanan dan minuman yang diberikan padanya membuat Nancy tak bertenaga lagi. Melawan pun percuma rasanya bisa dibilang Nancy sudah pasrah saja walau tetap berharap ada kejaiban datang membebaskannya.

Suara pintu besi yang terbuka menarik perhatian Nancy. Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya mengantisipasi orang yang datang dengan jantung bertalu. Perlahan penutup matanya terbuka hingga menampilkan sosok Kai dengan senyuman tersungging, menatapnya penuh rasa syukur.

"Kupikir kau mati" Kai memberikan penutup mata itu pada ajudannya di samping tubuhnya. Sementara Nancy memperhatikan interaksi mereka dengan matanya yang memerah. "Jangan mati dulu, kita belum bermain" lanjut tuannya itu menepuk pipi mencoba membuat Nancy fokus.

Pandangannya berkelana kesekeliling ruangan, kini dia bisa melihat dimana dia sekarang. Sebuah tempat tak terawat dengan puluhan drum yang berisi bensin atau bahan bakar lain. Menumpuk tak beraturan. Kayu-kayu juga terletak berantakan. Samar Nancy mendengar suara kicauan burung dan ombak yang menerjang bebatuan. Laut? Sudah pasti mereka tak berada di mansion Busan. Mansion Busan berada di tengah hutan perbukitan.

"Hmp! Mm!" bola mata Nancy terbelalak was-was sudah dapat memperkirakan nasib yang akan menimpanya.

"Ssttt" telunjuk Kai menempel dibibir meminta Nancy untuk tak bersuara. "Kyungsooku sedang hamil, sebentar lagi kami memiliki bayi" celoteh pria itu berjalan mengelilingi tempat duduk Nancy. "Tapi kau hampir membunuh mereka, kau membahayakan istri dan calon anakku." bisik Kai di telinga Nancy.

Rasanya Nancy akan pingsan sebentar lagi, tak sanggup menahan tekanan yang Kai berikan namun Kai menarik rambut Nancy agar tak menunduk jadi mendongak padanya, hingga urat leher Nancy menegang. Alis gadis itu hampir menyatu menahan kesakitan. "Ini yang kau lakukan pada Kyungsooku kan?"

Sekuat tenaga Nancy mengelengkan kepala, tetap berusaha membela diri.

Alis Kai terangkat. Dia membuka penutup mulut Nancy membiarkan gadis itu bicara.

"T—uan, nyo-nya Kyu-ngsoo mengancamku. Jik-a aku tak memb-antunya melarikan diri. Dia ak-an memecatku." akunya memelas, mengatur napas yang memburu. "Dia sama sekali tak men-cintaimu. Hanya mau me-ngambil kekayaanmu saja. Aku yang mencintaimu dengan tulus, buk-an wanita jalang se-perti dia." tambahnya mengompori.

Nancy berharap Kai bereaksi tetapi pria itu bahkan tak bergerak sedikitpun, dia menatap Nancy tak berkedip. Nancy tak bisa menebak apa yang difikirkannya saat ini.

"Begitu" gumam Kai dengan nada suara tajam. "Kau menipu orang yang salah" tangannya mencengktam rahang Nancy hingga gadis itu tercekik. Kekuatan Kai luar biasa Nancy bahkan merasa rahangnya akan diremukan.

Tangan Kai yang bebas menegadah pada ajudannya, meminta tablet. Dia melepaskan cengkraman pada Nancy untuk memutarkan sebuah video kejadian saat Nancy menyiksa Kyungsoo di basement dengan membabibuta.

"Jika Kyungsoo mengancammu, kau takkan memukuli Kyungsoo seperti ini." cibir Kai sedih atas setiap pukulan yang Kyungsoo terima dalam video di tangannya sedangkan Nancy memperhatikan video cctv itu dengan air muka pucat pasi. Tak bisa mengelak lagi.

"Jika Kyungsoo tak mencintaiku, dia takkan kembali padaku dan Jika Kyungsoo hanya memanfaatkan kekayaanku, dia akan meminta uang atau segalanya... namun nyatanya tak pernah sementara kau, seharusnya semua tuduhan itu untukmu. Kau yang hanya tertarik pada kekayaanku hingga memakai kalung yang bukan hakmu"

Kalung milik Kyungsoo, Kai tarik dari leher Nancy sehingga menggoresnya dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Dia mengantongi kalung itu kedalam saku jas.

"Kita lihat" Kai memundurkan Video dari awal dimana Nancy menampar Kyungsoo untuk permulaan lalu dia mem-pause saat itu dan membalaskan apa yang Nancy lakukan dengan menampar Nancy sepuluh kali lipat. Kai mengibaskan tangannya yang sedikit memanas.

Wajah Nancy memerah sekali, bibirnya bahkan mengeluarkan darah padahal Kai baru memulainya. Gadis itu tampak linglung, berkali-kali mengedipkan mata sebelum kembali pingsan.

Wajah Kai menoleh pada ajudannya, seakan mengerti ajudannya itu mengambil seember air yang telah di sediakan lalu menumpahkan ke tubuh Nancy. Menyadarkan gadis itu secara paksa.

"Kubilang jangan mati dulu, kita baru mulai" rayu Kai sendu seakan anak kecil yang mengajak Nancy untuk bermain.

Video rekaman cctv penyiksaan Kyungsoo terus diputar, pukulan dan siksaan yang Kyungsoo dapatkan terus Kai balaskan berpuluh-puluh kali lipat. Video itu bagaikan rekaman penjemput kematian bagi Nancy. Dia tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi, seluruh tubuhnya sakit karena Kai menyiksanya tanpa henti. Saat dia pingsan tak sanggup menahan rasa nyeri Kai akan menyadarkannya paksa.

Nancy sudah babak belur, wajahnya hancur seluruh tubuhnya juga. Matanya yang membengkak dan membiru mengeluarkan cairan airmata yang bercampur dengan darah. Video kini diputar dimana Nancy menguyur Kyungsoo dengan air.

Matanya dengan lemah menyorot pada Kai yang mengambil seember air yang mengepul. Air panas? Dan benar saja saat air itu menyiram seluruh tubuhnya Nancy merasa melepuh dan sekarat. Tubuhnya kejang-kejang beberapa saat namun sepertinya Kai tak puas juga. Lelaki yang tak memiliki empati itu mengambil sebuah tang dalam perkakas di bawah kakinya. Dia mencabuti kuku Nancy sebelum memotong jemari Nancy satu persatu.

Tak sanggup menahan segala penyiksaan Nancy menyerah, menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Kai tertawa senang, mejejalkan jemari Nancy yang telah ia potong ke dalam mulut Nancy sendiri.

"Semua sudah berakhir, kau berurusan dengan orang yang salah" serunya riang, mengelap tangan penuh darahnya dengan sapu tangan. "Tak ada yang bisa menyakiti Kyungsooku."

Drum berisi bensin Kai tumpahkan ketubuh Nancy dan ia jatuhkan satu persatu membasahi lantai dan kayu di ruangan. Dia menginsyaratkan para ajudannya untuk keluar.

Setelah memastikan semua ruangan basah oleh bensin Kai menyeringai tipis, membalikan tubuhnya, pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Saat dirasa jaraknya jauh korek api yang telah ia nyalakan dilemparkan. Seperskian detik kemudian gudang di pinggir laut terpencil itu meledak, terbakar hebat, menghanguskan segala isinya hingga tak tersisa lagi.

Asap hitam membumbung tinggi menuju awan, Kai memperhatikan dengan kepuasan tersyirat. "Sampai jumpa di neraka."

.

.

.

Isak tangis mengiringi setiap tutur kata Baekhyun, sahabatnya yang mungil itu terguncang. Memegang tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"Aku sangat mencintainya hingga membutakan akal sehatku, maafkan aku, aku bersalah."

"Kami berhenti mencarimu karena polisi mengatakan sudah tak ada tanda-tanda selamat lagi, kau menghilang begitu lama" Chanyeol di atas kursi rodanya menimpali dengan suara yang pelan. "Bukan berarti kami tak mencarimu, kami melupakanmu begitu saja." kini tatapan matanya menatap lekat Kyungsoo. "Tidak, Kyung. Kamu selalu berada di hati kami."

Kai selalu memandang Kyungsoo dengan cara yang sama bedanya saat mereka bertatapan Kyungsoo merasa gugup dan berdebar-debar tak seperti persaannya saat ini, Kyungsoo melihat Chanyeol juga tetapi tak ada getaran yang sama.

"Kami sangat menyesal" setetes air mata jatuh di pipi Chanyeol yang penuh lebam.

Bola mata Kyungsoo lalu bergulir pada Park Yuri yang ikut meneteskan air mata, Luhan yang menutup wajahnya tak kuasa menahan kesedihan sementara Baekhyun tak henti menangis dia tampak sangat terguncang.

Hatinya bagaikan tercubit oleh tangan tak kasat mata. Pada dasarnya dari dulu Kyungsoo memang memiliki rasa simpati yang tinggi apalagi pada orang terdekatnya. Dulu mereka yang mengisi hari-hari Kyungsoo, membantu dan menyayangi Kyungsoo tanpa syarat. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan mereka memang benar.

Bukan sepenuhnya salah mereka jika Kyungsoo tak ditemukan, mereka memang sepantasnya melanjutkan hidup. Jikapun Kyungsoo meninggal dalam kecelakaan dulu, dia akan sangat sedih kalau keluarga dan teman-temannya terpuruk terus menerus.

"Tidak apa-apa kalian tak sepenuhnya salah, apa yang kalian lakukan memang sepantasnya." balas Kyungsoo melemparkan senyum tulus pada mereka. Nyonya Park langsung membawanya kedalam pelukan haru, Luhan tersenyum bersama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjatuhkan diri ke sandaran kursi roda, luarbiasa lega.

"Kita bisa pulang bersama, eomma sudah menelpon orang tua mu. Mereka akan tiba beberapa jam lagi untuk menjemputmu."

Kyungsoo tercengang mendengar rencana Yuri. Dia melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Apa?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Sekarang kami akan menjagamu," timpal Chanyeol, mengusap rambutnya.

"T-tidak, aku—"

Dibenak Kyungsoo saat ini hanya Kai. Dia tak memikirkan kemungkinan ini akan terjadi. Dimana dia harus ikut pulang kerumahnya. Dulu mungkin Kyungsoo akan gembira tetapi saat ini hanya kepanikan yang mengisi relung jiwa. Setelah menyadari rada cintanya yang begitu besar pada sang suami dan janin yang ia kandung. Kyungsoo tak mungkin meninggalkan Kai. Sama saja dia membunuh dirinya sendiri.

"Ka-mi membatalkan pertunangan." Baekhyun terbata-bata, menarik nafas panjang sebelum melepaskan cincin yang melingkar di jarinya dan memberikan cincin itu pada Chanyeol.

Dengan raut wajah sendu, Chanyeol mengambil jemari Kyungsoo mencoba memasangkan cincin itu namun tanpa di duga pintu terbuka, Kai masuk keruangan dengan mimik muka murka. Mungkin dia telah mendapatkan laporan dari Ravi. Kai pasti sangat marah, Kyungsoo bahkan merasakan aura menyeramkan disekeliling lelaki itu. Tas berisi boneka-boneka lucu yang Kai bawa dia jatuhkan penuh kecewa. Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah hingga rasanya dia ingin menangis dan memeluk lelaki itu.

"Kai—ini bisa ku je-laskan." cicit Kyungsoo menepis cincin Chanyeol tanpa pikir panjang.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Luhan sinis, dia masih ingat saat Kai membawa pergi Kyungsoo dari pesta pertunangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tempo hari.

"Seseorang yang tak akan mau kalian kenal." sahut Kai dengan geraman tertahan.

"Omong kosong" Chanyeol menantang Kai tanpa rasa takut. "Siapapun kau Kyungsoo akan bersama kami mulai sekarang"

"Benarkah?" Kai menoleh pada Kyungsoo dengan tatapan terluka. Mengira bahwa mungkin gadus itu meminta mereka untuk menjemputnya. "Seperti aku akan membiarkannya saja" lanjut lelaki itu dengan seringai, menoleh pada Ravi dibelakangnya dan beberapa bodyguard berbadan besar beruntun memasuki ruangan, mengintimidasi mereka.

Kai tersenyum remeh melihat Chanyeol yang tadi sok berani kini mengkerut di atas kursi roda. Senyumnya luntur begitu menyadari wajah Kyungsoo mulai pucat, bola matanya mengecil ketakutan dan tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena perdebatan mereka.

"Kau harus menjaganya, jangan biarkan Nyonya Kyungsoo stress lagi. Atau akan membahayakannya berserta janin yang dia kandung"

Tangannya terkepal. Dulu mungkin Kai akan membunuh semua penganggu tanpa pikir panjang dibandingkan saat ini, melihat Kyungsoo ketakutan saja, Kai tak bisa... dia tak tega, tak mampu. Menyaksikan Kyungsoo terluka lagi. Entah itu fisik atau perasaannya. Dia menarik nafas dalam dan menundukan kepala.

Kai tak bisa membahayakan Kyungsoo lagi.

Kai tak ingin Kyungsoo kembali tersakiti.

"Kau ingin pulang bersama mereka?" tanya Kai menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Maka pulanglah." suara Kai terdengar tenang berbanding terbalik dengan dadanya yang bergemuruh hebat.

Bagaikan disiram air dingin Kyungsoo tercengang memandang Kai tak percaya. Seolah Kai adalah seorang alien yang tak Kyungsoo kenali. Masalahnya Kai mati-matian mempertahankan lalu kini dia melepasnya begitu saja.

"Kau bercanda kan?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil tertawa dipaksakan, air mata berlinang mengalir di pipinya.

"Pulanglah." ulang Kai, membalikan tubuhnya. Berharap hari ini terakhir kali dia melihat Kyungsoo menangis lagi. "Jangan pikirkan aku, yang penting kau baik-baik saja. Aku rela melepasmu asal kau bahagia."

 **TBC**

Maaf lama, sebagai gantinya aku membuat Chapter ini lebih panjang.

Terimakasih untuk yang selalu menanti ff ini tak terasa bahwa tinggal beberapa Chapter lagi ff ini akan tamat :'(

Nulis chapter depan aku nangis :'( siapin tisu nanti ya.


	9. Chapter 9 : Kacang kecil

Held Hostage

©Shinkyu

Kaisoo Fanfiction

.

.

.

"Tidak! Aku ingin bersamamu!" Kyungsoo berteriak lantang, kedua matanya memerah dan berlinang air mata.

Beberapa orang dalam ruangan saling berpandangan. Sebagai seorang ibu, yang mengenal Kyungsoo sejak bayi. Nyonya Park merasa ada yang tidak benar disini.

"Kyungsoo..." panggilnya lembut, meminta gadis mungil itu agar lebih tenang.

Lelaki tan tak berkata-kata apa-apa. Bibirnya membentuk garis lurus, wajahnya begitu kaku tetapi dalam pancaran matanya terlihat pergolakan batin disana. Kai hanya memandang Kyungsoo penuh arti, mengalihkan wajahnya. Kemudian berbalik, meninggalkan kamar rawat Kyungsoo dengan langkah tertatih. Dibelakangnya para pengikutnya mengikuti tanpa berkomentar.

Jeritan Kyungsoo mengiringi setiap langkah yang ia ambil, semakin jauh dari gadisnya, seperti mencabut nyawa secara perlahan.

"Kai! Aku ikut! Bawa aku bersamamu," tangan lemahnya, mencoba menopang tubuh sendiri. Seluruh tubuh bergetar hebat karena nyeri tak terkira yang belum sepenuhnya pulih. Posisi Baekhyun paling dekat dengannya, berinisiatif memapah Kyungsoo yang berniat untuk menyusul lelaki itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku" pinta putus asa Kyungsoo dengan air mata mengalir deras, membayangkan tak bisa melihat lelaki yang ia cintai itu rasanya sungguh menyakitkan, seluruh tubuhnya nyeri tapi melihat Kai yang memunggungi dan pergi lebih sakit lagi.

Kakinya terus melangkah walau perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian, mencoba mengimbangi Kai yang sudah jauh di lorong rumah sakit. Chanyeol mengikuti Kyungsoo, begitu pun Baekhyun dan Luhan yang membatu Kyungsoo berjalan. Walau masih diliputi kebingungan mereka tetap membantu gadis itu. Menyadari situasi tak akan berjalan baik dan tak mungkin bagi Kyungsoo untuk menyusul, Luhan berinisiatif berlari menyusul Kai mewakili diri, tetapi langkahnya terpaksa terhenti karena salah satu bodygruad Kai menghadangnya agar tak menganggu tuan mereka.

Putus asa karena lelaki itu tak terkejar, Kyungsoo berusaha berlari, mengais cintanya kembali hingga dia tersungkur ke lantai dengan keras. "Kai jangan pergi, bagaimana dengan anak ini, bagaimana denganku?" dia terisak hebat terus memanggil suaminya. Menjatuhkan wajahnya dilantai tak memiliki tenaga lagi.

Air mata lolos mengalir di pipi tanpa ekpresinya. Disetiap langkah, dalam heningnya, Kai ikut bersedih akan cinta mereka tetapi dia tak mengerti harus bagaimana.

Suara lirih Kyungsoo masih dapat Kai dengar, mengores jiwanya, menarik dirinya untuk kembali namun hati Kai meragu, dia sangat menyayangi gadis itu sampai pada tahap dimana tak mau menyakitinya lagi.

"Ravi" panggilnya lirih. "Jika aku berhenti dan kembali pada Kyungsoo saat ini. Tembak saja kepalaku"

Ravi beberapa saat tak bersuara. Ragu untuk melakukannya. Bagaimanapun Ravi ingin Kai bahagia. Bukan begini caranya, tetapi jika keputusan ini yang tuannya ambil, maka Ravi tak bisa membantah.

"Laksanakan, tuan."

Jeritan di belakang sana makin histeris. Alis Kai hampir menyatu, berfikir keras kemungkinan yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo. Seorang bodyguard disisi kanannya mencondongkan tubuh, berbisik padanya.

"Nyonya Kyungsoo pingsan, tuan."

Langkah kaki sontak terhenti, Kai menolehkan wajah melihat gadis rapuh itu digotong kembali oleh dokter dan perawat. Remuk redam, hatinya hancur. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo kembali tersakiti.

.

.

.

Ruangan serba putih yang Kyungsoo dapati saat kelopak matanya terbuka. Dia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling ruangan dimana banyak orang-orang yang menungguinya. Kamar rawatnya ramai, penuh dengan mereka yang antusias menunggu kesadarannya kembali. Ada Chanyeol yang masih duduk di kursi roda, Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun, orangtua Chanyeol berserta kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah, ibu" rintih Kyungsoo mulai menangis hebat saat ibunya mengambil tubuh lemahnya kedalam pelukan lembut. Buaian tangan sang ibu di rambutnya yang kusut menghantarkan rasa hangat yang Kyungsoo rindukan. Bersama orang tua memang merupakan tempat yang paling nyaman dan tentram di dunia.

"Anakku, kau selamat nak." Ayahnya menghapus air mata Kyungsoo, ikut memeluk dua wanita yang paling ia sayang. Mereka bertiga berpelukan beberapa saat sambil menangis haru.

"lihat betapa mengenaskannya kau? Hati ibu hancur. Mengapa bukan ibu saja yang mengalaminya." gumam ibunya sedih, mengelus luka memar di sekujur tubuh anaknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja bu." Kyungsoo tersenyum melepas pelukan mereka, merasa malu karena banyak orang yang memperhatikan. Dia baru tersadar diantara orang-orang di ruang rawatnya, Kyungsoo tak menemukan sosok lelaki yang sudah ia anggap suami sendiri.

"Kai?!" pekiknya mulai panik, mengedarkan netra kesekeliling ruangan. Teringat kembali alasan dia pingsan adalah Kai yang berniat pergi. Dia terus memanggil putus asa, menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Jadi... Kai akhirnya meninggalkannya. "Kai.." rintih Kyungsoo di sela isak tangis.

kehangatan dirasa saat kedua tangan kuat mendekap tubuh bergetarnya. "Aku disini." suara baritone Kai menghantarkan kelegaan luar biasa. Kyungsoo terisak balas mendekap Kai erat, sangat erat, hingga dirasa Kai sedikit sesak dan mengikis tubuh mereka hampir tanpa berjarak.

"Jangan pergi seperti itu, kau membuatku takut."

Mereka berpelukan untuk beberapa saat karena Kyungsoo enggan melepaskan, terlalu takut Kai akan pergi darinya lagi. Kejadian beberapa saat lalu saat Kai berjalan menjauhi terlalu menakutkan.

"Siapa dia nak?" suara ibunya menarik perhatian mereka. Kyungsoo melepaskan Kai walau berat hati, menarik lelaki tan itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Ini Kai... Dia yang menyelamatkanku." balas Kyungsoo, memandang Kai dengan senyuman lebar. Tersirat rasa bangga dalam nada suaranya tak menyadari Kai mati-matian menyimpan rasa bersalah dalam relung jiwa.

Pantaskah disebut menyelamatkan jika dulu dia bahkan menyiksa gadis itu?

Nyonya Do menyeka air mata penuh syukur, menepuk pundak Kai pelan. "Terimakasih banyak, Kami berhutang padamu."

Yang bisa Kai lakukan hanya memaksakan senyuman, tidak mengerti harus merespon apa. Baru pertama kali dia dikelilingi orang banyak seperti ini kecuali rekan kerja yang hanya membicarakan hal menyangkut bisnis.

Teringat sesuatu, Kyungsoo memeluk lengan Kai disampingnya. "Ayah ibu kami juga sudah memiliki anak, aku sedang mengandung." serunya bahagia.

Kedua orangtuanya terhenyak beberapa saat. Begitupun semua orang diruangan.

"Kyungsoo kami tidak tahu harus berkspresi seperti apa." gumam ayahnya bingung kemudian senyuman senang terlukiskan di wajahnya, membayangkan sebentar lagi dia akan menimang cucu. "Terimakasih, Tuhan."

"Kalian memiliki hubungan?" tanya ibunya penasaran mengenai ayah dari janin yang dikandung putrinya.

"Iya, kami akan menikah!" Kyungsoo menyahut antusias, sedangkan Kai hanya diam. Dia sungguh tak biasa dengan semua perhatian ini.

Menyadari bahwa putrinya sekarang terlihat sangat bahagia, mau tidak mau sebagai seorang ibu. Nyonya Do ikut bersyukur juga, setidaknya dibalik musibah kecelakaan yang terjadi Kyungsoo menemukan cintanya.

"Kyungsoo... Selamat." Chanyeol mengucapkan ragu-ragu, tak menyangka akan berita yang baru ia dengar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kemarilah," pintanya agar Chanyeol mendekat ke ranjangnya. Kai berinisiatif bangun, menyingkir agar mereka bisa leluasa bicara tetapi Kyungsoo menahan lengannya meminta Kai untuk tetap tinggal.

"Kau juga Baekhyun." tambah Kyungsoo begitu Chanyeol sudah tiba dihadapannya. Baekhyun menuruti walau bingung.

Dia mengambil tangan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyatukan mereka agar saling berpegangan di atas pangkuannya.

Baekhyun tersentak berusaha menarik tangannya begitu pun Chanyeol namun Kyungsoo menahan mereka. Agar tetap pada posisi.

Sekilas Kyungsoo melirik Kai yang membisu disampingnya sebelum beralih pada kedua insan yang sebelumnya melangsukan acara pertunangan. Kejadiaan selama ini, dimana dia menjalani hari sebagai istri Kai, mendapatkan pengalaman mencekam disekap diruang bawah tanah, kabur dan mendapatkan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol yang ia harapkan bertunangan dengan Baekhyun, menyadarkannya akan banyak hal.

Mengenai arti cinta yang buta, mau bagaimanapun Kai menyakitinya atau melakukan hal aneh dan misterius Kyungsoo sepenuh hati tetap mencintai lelaki itu tak peduli apapun yang telah Kai lakukan. Dia juga belajar mengenai kenyataan bahwa tak perlu terlalu berharap pada manusia. Tiap insan memiliki kewajiban untuk berusaha menolong diri mereka sendiri sebelum meminta pada orang lain.

Hari-hari yang Kyungsoo lewati bersama Kai memberikan perasaan yang tak pernah Kyungsoo rasakan sebelumnya, dari Chanyeol atau lelaki lain. Hanya Kai yang bisa menggetarkan hatinya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo mendamba, menyerahkan diri seutuhnya pada pelukan Kai tanpa pikir panjang. Berbeda dengan Chanyeol dulu saat mereka masih bertunangan, kadang bergandengan tangan saja Kyungsoo masih sungkan padahal jika dihitung waktu bersama Chanyeol, Kyungsoo habiskan lebih lama dibandingkan dengan Kai seharusnya Kyungsoo lebih nyaman bersama Chanyeol bukan dengan Kai.

Cinta memang sebuah misteri, kita tak bisa memaksakan cinta walau waktu berbicara. Serta seberapa banyak pun orang yang datang kedalam kehidupan jika bukan mereka yang ditakdirkan pada dasarnya hanya akan lewat dan pergi begitu saja, tidak tinggal untuk bersama.

"Jangan batalkan pertunangan kalian" Kyungsoo berkata menyunggingkan senyum tulus, memandang Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tepat dimata. Sepenuhnya merestui cinta mereka.

Binar mata Baekhyun mulai basah, terharu dan juga tak menyangka. Walau ada perasaan senang tersirat dalam hatinya namun sungkan masih ada. Dia pernah berniat mengambil Chanyeol dari Kyungsoo, suatu hal yang sudah Kyungsoo maafkan tetapi belum sepenuhnya Baekhyun lupakan sebagai tindakan yang tidak dibenarkan. "Tidak Kyungsoo jangan—begini ak-u tidak pantas" tolaknya memelas. Sementara Chanyeol memandang Kyungsoo bingung tak bisa menebak keinginan gadis yang sudah ia anggap adik itu.

Kyungsoo menggeleng, menolak gagasan Baekhyun. "Kau yang paling pantas, yang paling mencintai Chanyeol oppa adalah kamu. Bukan aku." ungkap Kyungsoo sedih, membiarkan satu tetes air mata jatuh di pipi. Disampingnya Kai merengkuh pundak Kyungsoo lembut, mencoba menguatkan tanpa kata-kata.

"Selama ini aku mempertahankan pertunangan dengan Chanyeol oppa karena tidak tega menolak permintaan kedua orang tua kami." dia menambahkan dengan suara tercekat, di hadapannya nyonya Park terisak merasa bersalah, sudah mengetahui kenyataan tersebut dari putranya sementara ibu Kyungsoo menutup mulut tak percaya. "Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan cinta untuk Chanyeol oppa, selain teman atau kakak lelaki."

Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol menyesal dan lelaki itu mengelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum membalasnya, karena dia pun merasakan hal yang sama.

"Maafkan aku ibu" kini perhatian Kyungsoo beralih pada ibunya, dia merasa bersalah karena harus memutus pertunangan yang sudah di harapkan kedua keluarga. "Aku sangat menyesal"

Ibunya tak bisa menjawab hanya mengalihkan matanya, beliau pasti kecewa sementara itu nyonya Park mengangguk, mengumamkan Gwenchana dengan senyum pengertian. Saat ini kebahagiaan anak-anak mereka adalah yang paling utama.

"Kalian ingin kami bahagia kan?" tanya Kyungsoo pada kedua ibu tersebut yang langsung dijawab dengan anggukan. "Kebahagiaan Chanyeol bukan padaku, tapi dengan Baekhyun." dihadapannya Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara, diliputi haru dan bahagia.

"Aku minta maaf karena marah dihari pertunangan kalian" bibir Kyungsoo menekuk kebawa penuh rasa bersalah. "Waktu itu aku hanya kecewa karena kalian seolah bersenang-senang diatas penderitaanku padahal seharusnya aku berfikir dewasa kalian pun tidak tahu jika aku selamat dalam kecelakaan itu, yang kalian lakukan hanya move on."

"Tidak Kyungsoo! Aku pun salah waktu itu" seru Chanyeol cepat, tak terima karena ia pun merasa ikut menanggung beban alasan Kyungsoo menderita selama ini. Jika dari awal Chanyeol mengemudi dengan baik mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan hilang. Semuanya adalah salah Chanyeol. Tetapi kayu sudah menjadi arang, jalan mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk menghadapi nasib seperti itu untuk mendapatkan pelajaran hidup lebih baik.

"Sudahlah" Kyungsoo merentangkan tangan agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memeluknya. "Setelah ini mari kita hidup bahagia sebagai seorang sahabat" bisiknya begitu Chanyeol menuruti merengkuh Kyungsoo penuh kerinduan lalu Baekhyun mengikuti memeluk Kyungsoo sayang.

"Tarimakasih Kyungsoo" gumam Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya bahagia, selepas ini dia dan Chanyeol bisa bersama lagi tanpa satupun keraguan yang tersisa.

"Sama-sama" Sahut Kyungsoo ceria meminta Chanyeol kembali memasangkan cincin pertunangan pada Baekhyun yang sempat lelaki itu lepaskan untuknya.

Mereka tertawa menemukan jalan keluar dari perasaan yang selama ini membelengu. Untuk pertama kali Kyungsoo melihat tawa Chanyeol yang begitu lepas dan rona bahagia di raut Baekhyun yang biasa murung. Kyungsoo merasa melakukan hal benar dengan merelakan hubungan yang dari awal memang salah. Dia melirik Kai disampingnya yang sedari tadi tak bersuara, tersenyum pada ayah dari anak di kandungannya itu. Kai meliriknya lantas bergumam pelan yang hanya di dengar mereka berdua.

"Aku bangga padamu"

.

.

.

Dokter dan perawat datang kemudian untuk memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo. Sontak para keluarga memberikan ruang dengan keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri bingung mengapa orang sebanyak itu bisa masuk kedalam kamar rawatnya padahal belum jam besuk, mungkin karena kamar yang ia tempati merupakan VVIP yang Kai pesan khusus sehingga membebaskan keluarga pasien untuk masuk.

Dari kepala hingga kaki Kyungsoo diperiksa secara intensif. Untungnya dokter mengatakan tidak ada hal yang membahayakan lagi sehingga dokter tersebut beralih menawarkan Kyungsoo untuk melakukan USG. Detak jantung bayi memang baru terdengar saat memasuki minggu ke tujuh namun kehamilan Kyungsoo yang memasuki minggu ke lima bisa dilakukan dengan tujuan untuk mengecek kesehatan, perkembangan, juga bisa melihat kantung kehamilan dan embrio kecil janinnya.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo setuju dia sangat tidak sabar melihat janinnya, ditemani Kai, Kyungsoo dibawa ke dalam ruang khusus dan mulai dilakukan tindakan USG bersama dokter spesialis kehamilan.

Rasa dingin jely yang di ratakan diperutnya membuat Kyungsoo terkesiap sesaat. Disisinya Kai memegang tangan Kyungsoo memberinya ketenangan walau dia merasa gugup juga. Sebentar lagi Kai akan melihat calon anaknya, darah dagingnya sendiri.

Layar menunjukan warna hitam yang terdapat lingkaran kecil buram diujung, didalam lingkaran itu entahlah harus menyebutnya apa karena bentuknya tidak begitu jelas terlihat seperti gumpalan kecil yang bergerak pelan.

"Ini dia janinnya" Dokter mengkonfrimasi pada gumpalan dilayar. "Sepertinya dia sehat"

Gumpalan kecil itu begitu menakjubkan, suatu saat dia akan tubuh besar dan menjadi seorang anak. Keturunan mereka. "Dia sangat kecil" bisik Kyungsoo haru, memperhatikan dilayar USG itu sementara dokter tersenyum maklum akan kebahagiaan kedua pasangan itu dan tetap menggerakan alatnya berusaha memberikan gambaran yang lebih jelas.

Kai merasa sesuatu mencengkram organ terdalamnya erat menyaksikan sendiri janin kecil dalam diri gadis yang paling ia cintai. Kebahagiaan ini seperti tak nyata, bagaikan mimpi. Rasa senang dan tekad melindungi memenuhi dirinya. Dia mengusap mata mencegah air mata menetes disana lantas beralih mencium kening Kyungsoo penuh rasa terimakasih. Sesaat lalu Kai berniat meninggalkan gadis ini namun setelah menyaksikan seberapa rapuhnya Kyungsoo tanpanya dan anak dikandungan gadisnya itu, bagaimana mungkin Kai bisa pergi lagi.

"Kai dia sangat kecil, seperti kacang." bisik Kyungsoo dengan air mata yang berlomba turun. Mengelus rahang Kai tak percaya akan pemandangan calon anak mereka. Jemari Kai bergerak lembut, menghapus air mata ibu dari calon anaknya itu.

"Kacang kecil kita."

.

.

.

Malam sudah larut, teman-teman dan kedua orangtuanya sudah pulang karena di rumah sakit hanya diijinkan satu orang untuk menginap dan menunggui pasien. Kyungsoo tidak tega jika orangtuanya yang baru pulang dari Shanghai harus menjaga di RS jadi karena itu hanya Kai yang ia ijinkan tinggal, lagipula Kai adalah calon suaminya kelak.

Dekapan tangan Kai begitu erat melingkar di pinggulnya, Kyungsoo menyusupkan wajah di dada lelaki itu mencari posisi favoritnya dulu.

"Mengapa kau ingin melepasku secara tiba-tiba tadi?" tanyanya penasaran, mengingat kembali saat Kai mengijinkan Kyungsoo untuk pulang dan bersama Chanyeol lagi. Beberapa saat menunggu, jawaban tak kunjung menghampiri, dia mendongakan wajah dan menemukan ekpresi damai lelaki itu. Kedua mata elangnya tertutup rapat. Kai ternyata sudah terlelap.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya, tidak berani mengungkit lagi masalah tersebut. Dia takut juga dengan jawaban suaminya itu yang mungkin akan menyakiti hatinya. Kyungsoo tak siap... Bagaimana jika nanti Kai menjawab bahwa dia tak mencintainya lagi? Memperkirakannya saja hati Kyungsoo sudah nyeri.

Tubuhnya tanpa sadar terus bergerak mengubah posisi. Dari kemarin Kyungsoo merasa kembung sehingga tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Dokter mengatakan bahwa hal tersebut normal untuk wanita hamil tapi tetap saja Kyungsoo belum terbiasa.

"Ada apa?" suara serak Kai menggagetkan Kyungsoo, gerakannya pasti membangunkan lelaki itu.

"Tidak nyaman saja"

"Kemarilah"

Kyungsoo menggeserkan diri makin merapat pada tubuh hangat Kai, meletakan kepalanya di dada bidang lelaki itu. Tangan Kai terulur mengusap perut Kyungsoo lembut sambil menyenandungkan lulaby penghantar tidur.

Kelopak mata Kyungsoo terhanyut oleh kenyamanan yang Kai tawarkan, dia terlelap beberapa menit kemudian.

.

.

.

Dimalam-malam berikutnya mereka selalu melakukan hal yang sama; saling berpelukan sementara Kai mengelus perut Kyungsoo penuh kasih sayang. Semua sempurna, terkadang teman-teman dan keluarga Kyungsoo menengok saat siang hari sedangkan malam adalah waktu mereka, seperti saat ini.

"Kai sebentar lagi natal bukan?" Jemari Kyungsoo bergerak random mengelus kancing kemeja Kai yang tengah tiduran di sisinya.

"Kau ingin hadiah?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu." cengir Kyungsoo senang dan Kai membalasnya dengan senyuman menggoda.

"Keinginanmu atau kacang kecil?"

Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut sebal, setelah USG itu mereka memutuskan memanggil janin Kyungsoo kacang kecil. Selain itu Kai menjadi lebih perhatian pada si kacang kecil, Kyungsoo kan cemburu. "Kami berdua."

"Katakan saja, apapun akan ku berikan untuk kalian" kata Kai mengelus surai Kyungsoo yang sudah makin memanjang.

Netra Kyungsoo berpendar mengingat kembali keinginannya sejak kecil. "Saat menjelang natal, aku ingin pergi ke London"

"London?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dengan senyuman meyakinkan. "Tepatnya, di Royal Botanical Gardens Kew," serunya antusias. "Kau tau aku suka taman dan bunga-bunga?"

Bibir Kai berkedut menahan senyuman. Tentu saja dia ingat, saat mereka tinggal bersama Kyungsoo suka sekali merawat taman mawarnya dan juga meletakan banyak sekali rangkaian bunga di kediaman Kim.

"Saat malam natal di taman botinical London itu akan ada pertunjukan cahaya, pohon jalan semua akan disulap menjadi taman lampu yang indah. Aku ingin sekali melihatnya bersama dengan orang yang paling aku cintai. Yaitu kamu dan kacang kecil kita" tangan Kyungsoo terulur mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, pergerakan sederhananya membuahkan senyuman tulus di bibir calon suaminya.

 _"Anyting for you my queen"_ jawab Kai tanpa pikir panjang, keluar negeri atau ke bulan sekalipun bukan masalah besar untuknya. Apa lagi demi Kyungsoo dan kacang kecil, apapun akan dia lakukan walau nyawa taruhannya. "Tetapi kurasa bukan tahun ini karena kacang kita masih terlalu kecil, jika dia sudah berubah jadi kacang besar kita akan membawanya kesana."

Kyungsoo tertawa, selalu geli jika Kai berceloteh mengenai kacang kecil mereka, pasalnya ekpresi lelaki itu tetap saja datar walau suaranya terdengar antusias.

"Terimkasih, Kai, lalu kado apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Kening mereka menyatu dan Kai menatap kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo lekat. "Kehadiranmu dan kacang kecil sudah lebih dari cukup untukku" lalu kedua mata mereka perlahan menutup seiring dengan jarak bibir yang mulai terhapuskan.

.

.

.

Kamar rawat Kyungsoo hari ini terlihat lebih sepi, Kai ijin untuk mengurus perusahannya sebentar. Ibu Kyungsoo yang bertugas menjaganya hari ini namun saat ini ibunya itu sedang berada di toilet.

"Nyonya Kyungsoo, bagaimana keadaan Anda hari ini?" dokter memasuki kamar rawat Kyungsoo dengan senyuman profesional.

"Luarbiasa, bolehkah aku pulang?" Kyungsoo menyahut ceria. Tak sabar untuk segera keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Belum bisa, anda masih harus mendapatkan perawatan intensif." sang dokter bernama Minseok itu menggeleng pelan. "Kedatangan saya, untuk menyarankan mengenai konsultasi kejiwaan"

Kening Kyungsoo merenyit heran. "Apa maksudmu dokter? Saya tidak gila"

"Nyonya bukan berarti bertemu dengan psikiater berarti gila, kami ingin terbaik untuk anda karena anda telah mengalami kejadian yang mengerikan. Anda histeris hingga pingsan kemarin. Tingkat stress anda sangat tinggi, akan membahayakan pada janin anda juga. Kami sarankan anda bertemu dan berbicara dengan orang yang tepat."

Kyungsoo tidak pernah berfikiran sampai kesana, dia memang pernah membaca jika ibu hamil memang dilarang stress. Apapun metodenya asal memang yang terbaik, Kyungsoo akan mengikuti. "Uhm baiklah."

Dr. Minseok tersenyum menjelaskan sesuatu mengenai metode konsultasi kejiwaan itu tetapi Kyungsoo tak sepenuhnya mendengarkan. Selintas dia mengingat kembali hal-hal yang membuatnya stress, salah satunya adalah perilaku misterius suaminya dan tingkah lelaki itu yang mengurung Kyungsoo begitu lama. Sesuatu yang tak benar ada dalam diri Kai.

"Dokter bisakah suami saya melakukan konsultasi kejiwaan juga?" tanya Kyungsoo, mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu.

"Apa?"

.

.

.

"Kenapa aku harus lakukan itu?" sepulang kerja membawa penat dan lelah Kai mendapati keinginan aneh terlontar dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya takut" kepala Kyungsoo menunduk, sudah memperkirakan respon Kai.

"Kau takut padaku?" ulang Kai mendecih tak percaya. Dia yang paling mencintai Kyungsoo selama ini. Kai tak terima akan fakta yang baru Kyungsoo kemukakan. "Kyungsoo aku mencintaimu!" serunya kesal.

"Tapi kau pernah menyekapku, Kai." kedua mata bulat Kyungsoo memandang Kai cemas. Tubuhnya bergetar pelan kembali terbayang saat-saat yang ia lalui di ruang bawah tanah yang menyeramkan.

Kai tersentak kaget, tak bisa membantah. Rasa bersalah menyelimutinya. Dia menekan pundak Kyungsoo, meminta gadis itu agar terfokus padanya untuk mendengarkan penjelaskan yang akan Kai berikan.

"Aku minta maaf, kau berusaha pergi dariku. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk menahanmu tetap disisiku. Tidak pernah ada yang mengajariku tentang cinta, tidak pernah ada yang mengajakku bicara. Tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku atau mencintaiku seperti bagaimana kamu. Aku benar-benar takut kehilangan sehingga melakukan itu."

Penjelaskan Kai membuka sedikit relung dada Kyungsoo, gadis itu mengangguk mencoba memahami sebelum menyerukan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kai. "Sekarang aku disini, aku takkan meninggalkanmu lagi." bisik Kyungsoo lembut mengangkat kepalanya demi memandang Kai tepat di mata. "Tetapi sebaiknya kau tetap mengikuti pemeriksaan, demi aku dan kacang kecil kita."

Kai tak bisa membantah jika Kyungsoo sudah membawa anak mereka. Walau dia tetap merasa tak perlu melakukan pemeriksaan tidak berguna seperti itu. Karena Kai sepenuhnya yakin dia baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Serangkaian proses telah dilakukan, pemeriksaan Kai keluar begitu lama dibanding dengannya. Sementara depresi Kyungsoo sudah ditangani dengan baik. Dokter spesialis kejiwaan bernama Kang Seulgi baru mendatanginya hari ini. Dikarenakan Kyungsoo meminta agar diagnosa Kai harus Kyungsoo yang diberitahu lebih dulu dari pada Kai. Kyungsoo takut Kai akan tersinggung atau marah jika mengetahuinya duluan sehingga bisa melakukan hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Situasi sudah memungkinkan, Kai berangkat ke kantor seperti biasa dan orangtua Kyungsoo sedang keluar untuk membeli makanan saat dokter Seulgi datang.

"Nyonya Kyungsoo ini hasil mengenai pemeriksaan tuan Kai" dokter cantik itu menyerahkan dokumen yang langsung Kyungsoo baca secara seksama. di dalamnya terdapat pemeriksaan otak dan hasil wawancara yang tak sepenuhnya Kyungsoo pahami.

"Jadi, Kai baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan jantung berdetak gugup. Hatinya mencelos begitu Dr. Seulgi malah menggeleng padanya.

"Tuan Kai kecenderungan menderita kelainan mental disorder, psikopat sebanyak 60%."

Bagaikan di hantam oleh sesuatu tak kasat mata, dada Kyungsoo nyeri tak terkira akan kenyataan penyakit suaminya.

"Psiko—pat?" ulangnya berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa yang di dengarnya bukan guyonan semata.

Dokter Seulgi mengangguk tampak bersimpati. "Benar, kami sudah melakukan pemeriksaan menyeluruh. Seperti wawancara ketat dan _Brain scan"_ dia mulai membuka dokumentasi medis milik Kai.

"Saya akan menjabarkan beberapa hal yang sepatutnya anda ketahui. Diantaranya yang dapat mempengaruhi seseorang menjadi psikopat salah satunya; Pola asuh saat kecil yang salah. Dari hasil pengkajian kami, selain mengalami kekerasan fisik tuan Kai juga mendapat kekerasan verbal. Sehingga dia tak bisa mentoleransi hal-hal kecil dan melampiaskannya dengan kekerasan."

Kyungsoo teringat jika dimansion dulu Kai tak bisa menerima kekacauan yang dilakukan anak buahnya sekecil apapun. Mereka akan dipukuli.

"Terdapat faktor genetik yang berperan penting, menurut penelitian perilaku psikopat bisa diturunkan dari gen orangtua kepada anaknya. Ayah atau ibu yang menderita psychopathy memiliki peluang lebih banyak untuk menurunkan sifat psikopat kepada sang anak dibandingkan dengan faktor lingkungan atau kondisi psikologi."

Apa Kai memiliki orangtua yang bermasalah? Kyungsoo tidak tahu. Kai tertutup tidak pernah menceritakan masa kecilnya.

"Pemeriksaan penujang tuan Kai menujukan tidak berfungsinya bagian otak Amygdala. Kerusakan bagian otak ini menjadikan seseorang kurang peka terhadap rasa takut dan kebal akan emosi serta rasa penyesalan. Bagian otak ini menjaga agar seseorang tetap memiliki perkembangan moral. Seorang psikopat tidak memilikinya maka dia tidak dapat merasakan kasian, empati, penyesalan atau emosi atas tindakan yang telah ia lakukan. Bahkan tindakan yang sangat buruk atau mengerikan sekalipun."

Dulu saat mengurungnya Kai memang terlihat tak ada rasa kasian. Seharusnya orang lain mungkin takkan tega memperlakukan orang yang ia cintai seperti itu. Mengenai tindakan buruk lain Kyungsoo tidak tahu, dia hanya berharap semoga Nancy baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo mengira Kai pasti sudah melihat cctv mereka. Sampai saat ini Kai tak pernah membicarakan Nancy atau hal lain tentang pelariannya waktu itu.

"Selain itu mengenai otak terdapat juga bagian Kortes Frontal Orbital yang lebih sedikit. Dibanding orang normal. Bagian ini berfungsi dalam proses pengambilan keputusan. Penderita psikopat jarang menggunakan bagian otak ini. Sebagian orang mungkin akan menimbang keuntungan atau kerugiaan saat mengambil keputusan tetapi para psikopat, tidak. Selama rencana dan tujuan terpenuhi maka mereka akan tetap melakukan apa yang ia lakukan."

Memang Kai cenderung tak pernah pikir panjang setiap keputusan yang diambilnya, sama saat dimana kakinya dihancurkan setelah dia mengingat kembali ingatan. Jika Kai normal mungkin pria itu akan memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk seperti bagaimana jika Kyungsoo malah lumpuh selamanya akan perbuatannya itu?

Tetapi mau seperti apapun Kai tetap orang yang ia cintai sepenuh hati, ayah dari anak dikandungannya. Kyungsoo menginginkan Kai sembuh dan membina rumah tangga seperti keluarga normal lain.

"Lalu apakah suamiku bisa sembuh?"

"Kemungkinan sangat kecil nyonya tetapi kami melihat tuan Kai tak sepenuhnya memiliki tanda seorang psikopat. Tuan Kai sangat peduli dan mencintai anda. Suatu perasaan yang jarang terjadi pada pasien lain. Biasanya orang seperti tuan Kai hanya peduli pada diri mereka sendiri tanpa mau mengagumi orang lain. Anda tampaknya suatu keajaiban untuknya" ungkap Dr, Seulgi terkagum-kagum padanya.

Pipi Kyungsoo rasanya memanas, apakah ini kekuatan cinta mereka? Tuhan memberikan keajaiban agar pintu hati Kai terbuka berkat kehadirannya?

"Kami akan melakukan segala hal semampu kami untuk tuan Kai asalkan beliau bersedia, pasien psikopat terkadang sulit untuk diajak berkerja sama karena mereka merasa sangat sehat dan baik-baik saja. Balik lagi kepada yang sudah saya jelaskan sebelumnya bahwa mereka cenderung tak memiliki nurani jadi merasa semua hal buruk yang mereka lakukan adalah yang benar hingga tidak perlu dilakukan pengobatan." Dr. Seulgi kembali menjelaskan secara profesional. Dia kemudian berdiri merapihkan jas dokternya.

"Tuan Kai akan mendapatkan psikiater terbaik dan medikasi juga yang mungkin harus dia konsumsi seumur hidup." tambahnya dengan senyuman sebelum berbalik untuk pergi.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, dia kembali berbalik memandang Kyungsoo dengan senyuman bersahabat. "—dan Nyonya alasan saya menjelaskan kepada anda sebenarnya ada maksud lain juga."

"Apa itu?" alis Kyungsoo terangkat.

"Pasien jiwa tidak akan bisa sembuh jika tak mendapatkan dukungan psikis dari keluarga dan orang yang ia sayangi, obat atau rencana lain mungkin akan membantu tetapi tak bisa berperan banyak jika tak ada yang menyokongnya secara psikis juga. Anda perlu memberikan tuan Kai semangat dan selalu disisinya. Anda perlu mengajarkan Kai kasih sayang, dan juga cara agar memiliki empati pada orang lain"

Perkataan Seulgi menampar Kyungsoo telak, benar yang dibutuhkan Kai saat ini adalah dirinya. Kai bisa sembuh jika Kyungsoo selalu bersama Kai dan mencintai lelaki itu sepenuh hati.

"Kami lihat tuan Kai berpotensi untuk sembuh karena dia sangat menyayangi anda dan juga calon anak kalian. Saya permisi."

Selepas kepergian Dr. Seulgi, Kyungsoo terus melamun memikirkan rencana masa depannya bagaimana membuat Kai sembuh. Tak ada sedikitpun niat dimana Kyungsoo meninggalkan Kai, tidak. Mereka berdua saling membutuhkan, saling bergantung satu sama lain.

Membahas mengenai penyakit pada Kai mungkin akan menyinggung perasaan lelaki itu, maka Kyungsoo akan berpura-pura tak tahu dan diam-diam membantu pengobatan suaminya.

 _Semoga setelah ini kehidupan mereka akan lebih baik._ Pinta Kyungsoo dalam hati sambil tersenyum lebar membayangkan berkeluarga dengan Kai dan calon anak mereka.

"Psikopat? Apa maksudnya Kyungsoo?"

Senyum Kyungsoo luntur begitu sang ayah memasuki kamar dengan raut berang. Ibunya melotot kaget, seakan tak percaya akan apa yang ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Kai seorang psikopat? dan apa yang terjadi padamu selama kau hilang!?"

Susah payah Kyungsoo menelan salivanya, setelah ini akan terjadi perdebatan yang panjang.

.

.

.

"Kai-ssi kami ingin bicara" tangan Kai yang hendak membuka pintu kamar rawat Kyungsoo terhenti.

Orang tua Kyungsoo memandangnya dengan raut wajah yang tak bersahabat. Beberapa hari saling mengenal mereka memang jarang saling berbicara, tetapi hubungan mereka tak sekaku saat ini. Walau bingung Kai tetap mengikuti saat orangtua gadisnya mengajak ke sebuah tempat sepi, dibelakang rumah sakit yang jarang orang lewati.

"Kami sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo selama ini." Ayah Kyungsoo memandangnya marah dan dibalik punggungnya sang istri terisak menutupi wajah dengan sapu tangan. "Sebagai orangtua rasanya sangat terpukul atas apa yang menimpa Kyungsoo, terutama perbuatanmu yang tak bisa kami terima."

Nyonya Do sambil menyeka air mata lalu menambahkan. "Walaupun kau lah yang menyelamatkan Kyungsoo, kami tetap tak terima atas semua rasa sakit Kyungsoo selama ini." serunya marah. Ibu mana yang ingin anaknya mendapat perlakuan seperti itu?

Kelopak mata Tuan Do yang keriput tertutup sedih. "Aku harap kau mengerti, kami menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo anak kami satu-satunya. Yang pasti itu bukan kau. Tolong tinggalkan putri kami. Biarkan dia hidup normal bersama lelaki baik lain diluar sana." pintanya putus asa.

"Jika denganmu, selamanya Kyungsoo bisa terancam bahaya. Kau seorang pasien jiwa. Seharusnya kau ke dokter dan berobat. Tempatmu bukan bersama Kyungsoo tapi di rumah sakit jiwa." ujar Nyonya Do tajam. "Pergilah, menjaulah dari putri kami. Sudah cukup Kyungsoo menderita selama ini. Semoga kau mengerti. Aku mohon padamu, tinggalkan Kyungsoo dan jangan kembali lagi."

Kai tak keberatan jika dia dihina tetapi kenyataan dimana dia harus menjauh dari Kyungsoo mengguncang batinnya. Sorot mata Kai kosong seakan tak ada jiwa disana. "Tapi bagaimana dengan cintaku untuknya? Bagaimana dengan anakku dan Kyungsoo?"

Tuan Do merangkul istrinya menjauh dari Kai bagaikan Kai adalah monster mengerikan dan menjijikan.

"Rasa cinta akan hilang seiring berjalannya waktu, Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja. Mengenai anak kalian kami akan merawatnya dan akan mencari lelaki lain yang pantas untuk Kyungsoo. Sedangkan kau, kami berharap kau mendapatkan penderitaan yang menyakitkan seumur hidupmu."

.

.

.

Malam menujukan pukul sebelas saat Kai baru memasuki kamar Kyungsoo dengan lemas. Walau wajahnya pucat pasi, dia tetap memaksakan senyuman.

"Kai kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu"

Tanpa menjawab Kai mendekati ranjang Kyungsoo masih dengan senyuman dan tatapan lembutnya. "Bagimana keadaan kacang kecil?"

"Dia bahagia karena papanya sudah kembali" tangan Kyungsoo terangkat meminta Kai memeluknya kebiasaan mereka setelah berpisah walau sebentar. "Aku sangat rindu padamu" gumam Kyungsoo manja, mengecup pipi tirus Kai. Respon Kai yang tersentak akan tindakannya membuat Kyungsoo keheranan. Mereka sudah biasa melakukan kontak fisik, lalu mengapa hari ini Kai terlihat aneh sekali.

Tiba-tiba Kai melepaskan pelukan mereka, membuang muka beralih memusatkan perhatian ke perut Kyungsoo yang masih rata.

Entah perasaan Kyungsoo saja atau dia melihat mata elang Kai terdapat genangan air mata disana.

"Biarkan aku bicara dengan kacang kecil, kamu jangan menguping." suara Kai mengalihkan kecurigaan Kyungsoo.

"Apa?!" sentak wanita itu cemburu, Kai selalu saja mendahulukan kacang kecil mereka padahal Kyungsoo masih ingin bermanja-manja.

Pria tan itu mengeluarkan smartphone yang sudah tersambung dengan headset, dia pasangkan benda itu pada telinga Kyungsoo dan memutar musik dengan volume keras. "Jangan berani-berani mencabutnya, atau aku tak mau menggendongmu lagi" ancam Kai kejam sambil menghalangi pandangan Kyungsoo dengan bantal agar gadis itu tak bisa melihat perbuatan yang ia lakukan.

Mata Kyungsoo melotot kesal akan tindakan tak masuk akal Kai, tetapi dia tetap menuruti, Kyungsoo tak mau Kai berhenti menggendongnya. "Ish!"

Setelah memastikan headset terpasang dan Kyungsoo tak bisa mendengar atau melihatnya, Kai menurunkan wajah di atas permukaan perut Kyungsoo. Mulai berbincang. "Halo kacang kecil, ini papa. Tolong jadilah anak yang baik. Tidak seperti papa yang selalu menyakiti mamamu. Tumbuhlah dengan sehat, tolong jaga mama ya." air mata yang mati-matian dia tahan menetes dan terjatuh diatas permukaan perut Kyungsoo.

"Kakek dan nenek kalian ingin papa pergi, papa tak bisa membantah mereka karena papa tak ingin membuat mama sedih lagi." Kai mencoba menahan agar tak terisak tetapi pertahanannya runtuh dia membiarkan airmata terus turun membentuk aliran sungai dipipinya.

Dia menarik nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, terlalu berat melepaskan kacang kecilnya dan Kyungsoo hanya berdua. "Jika kamu sudah lahir kelak dan tak melihat papa" Kai kembali menangis. "Papa pasti sudah mati disuatu tempat. Tetapi papa akan sangat bahagia karena dengan begitu hidupmu dan mama akan tenang, maafkan papa yang selalu menyakiti mamamu, nak. Papa tidak mengerti apa yang harus papa lakukan. Papa sangat mencintainya."

Dia menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangan, mencoba memaksakan senyuman. "Nak dimanapun papa berada, papa akan selalu memperhatikan kalian. Papa akan selalu mencintai kalian berdua tanpa henti sampai nafas papa tak tersisa lagi. Tumbuhlah menjadi anak yang bahagia, jangan jadi seperti papa. Papa orang jahat nak." tangannya mengelus perut Kyungsoo, kebiasaan yang ia lakukan jika Kyungsoo akan tidur kini tak bisa dia lakukan lagi. Kai berharap yang terbaik untuk anaknya dan Kyungsoo. Semoga mereka baik-baik saja tanpa kehadiran Kai sebagai sosok seorang suami dan ayah.

Kai sangat menyayangi mereka melebihi nyawanya, jika memang tanpanya Kyungsoo dan anak mereka akan lebih bahagia maka Kai rela, pergi dengan ikhlas.

Merasakan elusan diperutnya membuat Kyungsoo penasaran. Dia mencopot headset Kai ditelinganya dan menyingkirkan bantal yang menganggu pandangan. Menemukan lelaki tan itu menunduk dengan rambut yang menutupi wajah, menyembunyikan ekpresi wajahnya saat ini.

"Kai, hey ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran, mengusap rambut Kai perlahan.

"Aku hanya takut." guman Kai pelan.

"Jangan takut ada aku disini," Kyungsoo membalas sembari manarik tubuh Kai kedalam dekapan hangatnya, dia menepuk punggung lelaki itu mencoba menenangkan segala kerisauannya.

 _Aku takut karena setelah ini aku takkan bisa melihatmu lagi._

Sampai mereka berdua memutuskan untuk tidur Kyungsoo merasa Kai terus memandanginya hingga pagi menjelang tapi Kyungsoo sebagai seorang wanita hamil selalu merasa lelah tanpa alasan, maka dia menepis semua fikiran negatif itu dan hanya berusaha istirahat dipelukan Kai yang ternyata akan jadi pelukan terakhir mereka.

.

.

.

Matahari bahkan belum sepenuhnya terbit namun Kyungsoo tak mendapati sosok Kai dimanapun selain ibunya yang sudah datang membawakan baju ganti.

"Ibu?" panggil Kyungsoo bingung.

"Kai sudah berangkat kerja ya? Mengapa tidak bangunkan aku. Dia tak bisa memasang dasinya sendiri." Kyungsoo protes kecewa. Sementara ibunya hanya mengalihkan pandangan terlihat berusaha menyibukan diri menata pakaian.

"Kenapa ibu diam saja?"

.

.

.

"Kenapa Kai tidak pulang juga?" Kyungsoo bertanya dan hanya hembusan angin yang menjawabnya.

Langit sudah berganti menjadi gelap gulita, sang surya sudah menggantikan tugasnya dengan rembulan.

Kyungsoo berusaha menjaga matanya untuk tetap terjaga, berulang kali menengok jam dinding di kamar rawatnya yang menujukan waktu pukul dua dini hari.

Mungkin kah Kai sedang rapat? Atau keluar kota sehingga meminta ibunya menjaganya?

Segala kemungkinan terus Kyungsoo perkirakan sampai dia tak bisa lagi menjaga kesadaran dan akhirnya menyerah menunggu calon suaminya pulang.

"Bu aku mengantuk, bangunkan jika Kai pulang ya."

Lagi-lagi ibunya tak menjawab apa-apa.

.

.

.

Sudah berhari-hari Kyungsoo tak melihat Kai kembali, gadis itu kini tambah kurus berbanding terbalik dengan wanita hamil lain yang seharusnya bertambah berat badan.

Dia bahkan kembali menjalankan konsultasi kejiwaan dikarenakan stressnya yang kembali datang tanpa Kai.

"Kenapa nak? Kamu rindu papa ya?" Kyungsoo berbincang pada perutnya seakan anaknya mengajak dia mengobrol. Kebiasaan untuk menghilangkan segala bayangan Kai yang menyiksanya. "Mama—juga rindu papa—" dan air mata itu tumpah, mengalir deras tak bisa lagi terbendung.

Secepatnya Kyungsoo menyeka air mata itu, teringat dokter agar harus menjaga tingkat stressnya. "Papa sedang kerja. Sabar ya sayang nanti saat dia pulang, kita minta belikan permen."

.

.

.

Siang itu Luhan mengunjungi membawa banyak buah-buahan dan cemilan ibu hamil karena dia mendapat kabar kesehatan Kyungsoo tak membaik. "Kamu buat apa?" tanyanya sambil mengupas apel.

"Sarung tangan, Kai jarang memakainya. Tangannya selalu dingin" balas Kyungsoo ceria, kembali melanjutkan rajutannya.

.

.

.

Tidak mendapatkan perkembangan signifikan akan kesehatan Kyungsoo, kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berinisiatif berkunjung sebagai bentuk dukungan untuk Kyungsoo dan ikut mencoba mengalihkannya dari keberadaan Kai.

Pasangan itu berusaha mengajak Kyungsoo mengobrol, beberapa kali melontarkan lelucon tapi wanita bermata bulat itu sama sekali tak berespon. Dia memeluk perutnya sendiri dengan pandangan yang kosong.

"Chanyeol bisa kah kau menghubungi Kai?" tanyanya lirihnya tanpa menatap lelaki itu.

Chanyeol berpandangan dengan Baekhyun bingung harus menjawab bagaimana, kemudian dia menghela nafas merasa bersalah. "Kami tak memiliki nomor ponselnya"

Kyungsoo menoleh, matanya memerah dan kantung matanya bahkan mulai gelap. "Dia memiliki perusahaan, punya rumah di Seoul dan Busan. Alamatnya aku tak tahu. Tapi rumah di Busan sangat besar gerbangnya warna hitam dan terdapat taman mawar" tuturnya memaksa agar Chanyeol mencari.

Semua ciri yang Kyungsoo ucapkan sangat sulit untuk ditemukan karena terdapat jutaan rumah di Seoul dan Busan yang seperti itu. Lagi pula orang tua Kyungsoo meminta secara pribadi agar mereka tak membantu Kyungsoo kembali pada Kai lagi. Entah alasannya tak ada teman-teman Kyungsoo yang diberitahu. Mereka menuruti karena orangtua Kyungsoo mengancam, jika tidak mereka tak bisa bertemu Kyungsoo lagi.

"Maafkan kami Kyungsoo"

.

.

.

Disuatu malam yang sepi, Kyungsoo kembali berbicara dengan anak dikandungannya sambil terisak dan berurai air mata. Mengelus perutnya yang mulai membesar. "Iya nak mama juga rindu papa. Biasanya sekarang dia akan memeluk mama dan mengusapmu kan? Sekarang cuma ada mama. Tidak apa-apa ya nak, ayo kita berdoa semoga papa cepat pulang."

Tanpa disadari nyonya Do selalu mendengarkan dan ikut menangis bersama putrinya.

.

.

.

Kandungan Kyungsoo menginjak usia dua belas minggu. Sekarang dia bahkan merasakan kacang kecil mereka sudah tumbuh dan meletup di dalam perutnya. Dokter mengatakan bahwa hal itu normal terjadi karena anak mulai menendang walau hanya dirasa seperti pukulan pelan.

"Sudah lama ya papa tak bicara denganmu, kau sekarang sudah bisa menendang. Tapi papa tak tahu. Papa pasti sedih melewati setiap moment pentingmu." gumam Kyungsoo sendu, mengelus perutnya mencoba menenangkan letupan kecil disana.

"Sudah waktunya kita pulang Kyungsoo." Tuan Do menghela nafas, mengangkat tas keperluan Kyungsoo. Berat badan Kyungsoo memang lebih kurus dibanding wanita hamil lain tetapi selain itu dia sehat dan bisa dilanjutkan dengan rawat jalan biasa.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepala keras, memeluk selimut seakan benda tersebut bisa melindunginya. "Tidak, bagaimana jika nanti Kai kembali ke rumah sakit ini? mencariku dan si kacang kecil?"

Tuan Do tercekat tak bisa berkata-kata, pria paruh baya itu memilih menjatuhkan barang bawaannya dan keluar dari ruangan. Tak kuasa melihat bagaimana menyedihkan putrinya sendiri dari hari kehari.

Perhatian Kyungsoo beralih pada ibunya, memelas meminta pengertian. "Aku harus disini sampai Kai kembali, bu." dia memohon lirih mengores perasaan sang ibu.

"Ini sudah dua bulan," ibunya menatapnya sendu. Menutup matanya sesaat sebelum melontarkan kenyataan menyakitkan yang sanggup membunuh Kyungsoo secara perlahan. "Kai takkan pernah kembali karena dia sudah mati nak."

 **TBC**

 **(A/N)**

Mengenai pembahasan psikopat dan kehamilan saya sudah membaca melalui beberapa penelitian dan jurnal di internet, maaf jika ada sesuatu yang salah atau kurang berkenan. Karena saya bukan ahlinya dibidang itu, lagi pula ini hanyalah fanfiction walau sudah saya rangkai dengan _se-real_ mungkin dengan menekankan pada bukti dan beberapa hal yang disangkut pautkan.

Seperti ayah Kai yang psiko lalu menurun ke Kai alasan sikap Kai selama ini semua terjawab di chapter ini. Semoga kalian bisa menangkap dan tidak bingung :)

Mengenai pembunuhan Jinki dan Nancy disini posisinya Kyungsoo gak tahu ya.

Di Korea juga memiliki kebiasaan menamai anak mereka dengan panggilan sebelum anak itu lahir, seperti pasangan Kaisoo kita.

Chapter depan merupakan bagian terakhir dari Held Hostage, saya tidak bisa membocorkan tapi saya janjikan kalian tidak akan kecewa.

Terimakasih telah membaca, saya sudah membuat chapter ini panjang sesuai keinginan kalian. Silakan tinggalkan komentar nya yaaa. Arigatou. 😆

 **Ps: Untuk Chapter depan saya menyarankan untuk membacanya di akun wattpad saya** **Shinkyu88** **karena saya akan memberikan lumayan banyak gambar; seperti anak Kaisoo dan pemandangan. Sayang sekali jika kalian tidak bisa melihatnya: (**


End file.
